Next Generations 1:Meet the Newest Rangers
by guardianranger
Summary: The next generations of rangers. Either the kids or siblings of the rangers from the television shows. Maria Bradley is the adopted daughter of Hunter Bradley of the Ninja Storm team. The kids will have to face many different challenges in their life.
1. Chapter 1

Next Generations:

Of the newest rangers

Chapter One: Meet the rangers

**Commander Sky Tate: Holly-age 13-sister**

**Lt. Bridge Carson: Erin-age 14-sister**

**Lt. Carter Grayson-Dr. Dana Mitchell: Bruce-16, Lynn-15, Bloom-13**

**Hunter Bradley: Maria-age unknown-adopted**

**Blake Bradley: Timmy-age 15**

**Dustin Brookes: Brandon-14, Bella-12**

**Wesley Collins: Shannon-age 14, Sharon-14**

**Jennifer Gray Collins-deceased**

**Lt. Eric Myers-Taylor: Ana-14**

**Ethan James: Jonathan-age 16**

**Connor McKnight-Kira Ford: Mark-16, Meghan-16, Karen-14, Ethan-12**

**Madison-Nick Peters: Stella-14, Riven-13**

**Vida-Chip Dales:Molly-12**

**Dr. Angie Timber-Joel Rawlings: Sally-10**

**Dr.Tommy Oliver-Kimberly Hart: Thomas-22, Eddie 19, Jory-17, Kristen-17, Carson-15**

**Jason-Trini: Samuel-age unknown**

**Rocky-Aisha Desantoes:Alison-22, Nicole-18, Benny-15, Sasha-10**

**Adam-Tayna Park:Dylan-13, Sean-10**

**Commander Leo Corbrett: Leia-13**

**Commander Mike Corbrett-Maya:Ariel-18, Tommy-16, Teddy-16, Mia-10**

**Cassie-T:J Johnson:Ashley-17, Miles-15**

**Casey-Lily Ford:Lukus-14, Jamie-10**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Generations:

**Chapter Two: Meet the Tate Family**

Incase you readers didn't know Holly Rose Tate is the sister of Commander Sky Tate of Space Partol Delta. Their father was a former red ranger but was killed in action. Sky was only 15 at the time his father was killed in battle. Holly was very young when she lost both of her parents.

So now she was brought up in the academy along with her brother and his teammates who had a hard time adjusting to new duties and with each other. Holly was always there for her brother when he didn't become the red ranger, it was given to a street thief named Jack Landors.

I believe you readers or authors know who the other rangers are right. Well I'm going to tell you anyway for those who don't know already ok. Elizabeth Delgado is the daughter of the black ranger of the Wildforce Team-was made the yellow ranger. Sydney Drew is the adopted daughter to Vanessa and Mark Drew-made the pink ranger. Bridge Carson who is also adopted-was made the green ranger.

Bridge and Sky were best friends, they were there for each other when things turned out very bad. Well to tell you the truth both of them became guardians to their sisters.

As I was telling you that Sky is one of the commanders of Space Partol Delta. The other rangers were moved up by their colors. Actually not the girls through they stay the same colors.

I still haven't decided who should become the red ranger and blue ranger yet.

If you have any ideas let me know ok.

Each chapter is going to tell each about the families. So don't get confused in the story ok.

I don't any of the rangers, just their siblings and kids through.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Generations:

**Chapter Three: Meet the Carson Family**

Bridge Carson is now the red ranger for space patrol delta since Sky moved up to commander of the academy. He was made one of the Lieutenant of the academy. Also is raising his sister because their parents died in a boat accident 3 years ago. That was right before Sky mother had died of course. Bridge and sister Erin were adopted of course so they don't know who their real families are yet. Bridge, Erin, Holly and Sky been best friends since they lived right next door to each other. Then the deaths of their parents they moved into the academy together were they were going to be trained.

Erin is 1 year older than Holly but they are still friends. They are hoping to become rangers like their brothers were. Erin favorite food is Mexican, favorite colors are green, white and purple. She has met the other silbings of her brother teammates. But they are sometimes rude to her especially Michelle who is the sister of Elizabeth. Her favorite sport is tennis, she and Holly have their own rooms that their brothers are right next door to each other of course

She heard from Holly that a girl named Maria Bradley has already given a ranger morpher. Maybe she could become friends with this girl.

In the academy you are trained to become a ranger, lab technian and other things. Usually you trained at the age of 12 and up. Maybe one day she will become a ranger, with Holly of course. Through none of the rangers teams had purple in them, well it almost happen to the space rangers.

They still have the house that Sky and Holly shared with them, left when their parents died 3 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Generations:

**Chapter Four: Meet the Drew Family**

Lita Drew is the sister of Sydeny Drew who is the pink ranger for Space Partol Delta. She is 16 years old, but doesn't wear alot of make-up like her sister. Became friends with Holly Tate and Erin Carson when she moved to the academy 2 years ago. She is hoping like her friends to become a ranger.

Her favorite colors are: White, Purple and Pink

Favorite Foods Are: Pasta and Tacos

Favorite Sport:Basketball

Age:16 Years old

Favorite Holiday: Is Christmas

Favorite Thing to do at the academy: Watch old movies of all of the rangers

She and her sister are adopted daughters to Vanessa and Mark Drew

Mother: is a teacher

Father-well he was killed

Also heard about the mystery girl who has already have a ranger morpher. Became friends with other cadets in the academy. Erin, Holly and Lita are in C-Squad for the moment. They are trained to fight like their siblings are in their training sessions of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet the Delgado Family**

Elizabeth Delgado is the daughter of the legendary black wildforce ranger incase you didn't know. Most of the authors I've read say Danny Delgado is the father or his brother David Delgado. But they never mention in the television show if he had a brother.

Elizabeth Delgado is still the yellow ranger for Space Partol Delta. She is friends with Sydney Drew who is still the pink ranger. Jack Landors who used to be the red ranger, but he moved out of the academy married his two year girlfriend Alison.

Incase you didn't know most of the rangers have siblings or kids in the academies. Yes there's more than one academy on earth through.

I'm going to tell you about her sister name through ok.

Name: Michelle Joyce Delgado

Age:13

Favorite Foods:Pizza

Favorite Sport:Soccer

Favorite Color:Pink

She had moved into the academy 3 years ago and met other cadets on her sister ranger team. For right now she doesn't have a roommate, because most of the new cadets live near by.

Also wants to be a ranger very badly. Already knowns about the mystery girl with a morpher


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet the Landors Family**

Jack Landors and Elizabeth Delgado been friends over 7 years since they were abandon at birth. Jack had many foster homes were the parents actaully didn't want him. For Elizabeth well her parents were dead, so she ran away where ever she came from.

Jack Landors was made the red ranger for space partol delta. In which his fellow ranger Sky Tate wasn't happy about, because he wanted to become the red ranger to honor his father.

Well Jack decided that being a ranger wasn't really his thing. So he left the academy and married Alison who is the co-owner of a music store.

Alison already knew that Jack was a ranger in his old times. They been married over 3 years and have about 5 kids. Two are which are theirs and three of them are adopted.

Names of their kids are:

Name: Jacob

Age:17

Favorite Thing to do at the academy: Learn about the rangers

Favorite Food: Popcorn

Favorite Color:Green

Name: Cameron Landors

Age:16

Favorite Food:Ice Cream and Tacos

Favorite Color:Blue

Favorite Thing to do at the academy:Read

Name:Brian Landors

Age:16

Favorite Food:Potatoes

Favorite Thing to do at the academy:unknown

Favorite Color:Yellow and Purple

Name:Joy

Age:15

Favorite Thing to do at the academy:uknown

Favorite Color:Green

Favorite Foods:Mexican

Name:Joseph

Age:13

Favorite thing to do at the academy:unknown

Favorite Color:Blue

Favorite Foods:Thai and Chinese Food, Ice Cream


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet Boom's Family**

I'm not sure what Boom's last name is in spd, they really didn't mention it in the show. Boom I believe has been working for space partol delta at least over 10 years before any of the squad B rangers came to the academy.

He works as a lab assistant for Dr. Kat Manx who a doctor for space patrol delta. Never made it has a ranger because he failed the exam.

He is now married to his wife of 6 years and they have 4 kids. Three of them are in the academy now. Names of their children are:

Name: Susan

Age:16

Favorite Foods:Pizza

Favorite Sport:basketball

Favorite thing to do at the academy:Computers

Favorite Color:Purple

Name:Lisa

Age:16

Favorite Food:Ice Cream

Favorite thing to do at the academy:Learn more about the old rangers

Favorite Sport:Ice skating

Favorite Color:Red

Name:Destiny

Age:13

Favorite Color:White

Favorite Food:Tacos

Favorite Sport:Basketball

Favorite thing to do at the academy:Help her father out in the labs

Name:Frank

Age:10

All three of the girls are hoping to become a ranger or something else in the academies. They are good friends with Erin Carson and Holly Tate


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet the Grayson Family**

Lt. Carter Grayson is still the red ranger for lightspeed rescue. His wife Dr. Dana Mitchell has her own practice near their home in Mirror Bay.

They have been married over 5 years and have 3 kids. Names of their kids are.

Name:Bruce Grayson

Age:16

Favorite Sport:Basketball

Favorite Color:Green

Favorite Food:Healthy Foods

Name:Bloom

Age:13

Favorite Color:Aqua

Favorite Food:Poptarts

Favorite Sport:Ice skating

Name:Lynn

Age:15

Favorite Color:Pink

Favorite Food:Anything junk food

They are hoping to become a ranger like their parents were


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet the Bradley Family-One**

Hunter Bradley was married but his wife died due skiing accident. He adopted his daughter Maria Bradley 2 months after his wife passed away.

Lives close to his brother Blake Bradley and his wife Tori and kid.

Both of them owned the Thunder Academy although no one trains there anymore. Actually they redecorated the whole academy and turned it into a home for their families. Only part of it they kept to train their kids.

Name:Maria Crystal Bradley

Age:unknown at the moment

Power:Controls Fire

Morpher:Red

Favorite Sport:Karate, tennis and others

Favorite thing do to at the academy:Reading, fixing things and other stuff

Favorite Foods:Tacos, Chinese, salads and other things

Favorite Colors:Green, Blue, Purple, White and Red

Name:Hunter Bradley

Age:25

Morpher:Crimson

His daughter is the only one that has a morpher at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meet the Bradley Family-Two**

Blake Bradley is the brother of Hunter Bradley. Yes both of them lost their wives recently. Both of them live in the Thunder Academy with their kids of course.

Name of his kid is

Name:Timmy Andrew Bradley

Age:13

Favorite Sport:Karate

Favorite Food:Ice Cream and Pizza

Favorite Color:Aqua, Blue and Green

Name:Blake Bradley

Morpher-Navy

Age:24

Timmy wants to trainging to become a ranger like his cousin Maria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note-1**

Just wanted to let you know I've listed all of the rangers families yet. Wanted to let you know who owns what so far as a group. I'm interested in some names for the others in Group 1.

**Group 1**

Name:Maria Bradley

Morpher:Red

Powers:Controls Fire

Age:Unknown yet

Name:

Morpher:Yellow

Powers:Controls Lightening

Age:

Name:

Age:

Morpher:Purple

Powers:Contols Thunder

Name:

Age:

Morpher:White

Powers:Control Ice

Name:Blue

Powers:Controls Water

Age:

That's for Group 1 ok. I only have one name down so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Meet the Brookes Family

Dustin Brookes is the yellow ninja storm ranger. Still friends with Blake and Hunter Bradley and Shane. Lost the only female on their team.

Currently lives in Blue Bay Harbor. Also lost his wife Kelly who was the owner of Chasers.

Kelly died 4 weeks later after the news of someone in her family

Names of their kids are:

Name:Brandon Brookes

Age:14

Favorite Color:Light Red

Favorite Foods:Smoothies and shakes

Favorite thing to do at the academy:Fixing bikes

Favorite Sport:Singing

Name:Bella

Age:12

Color:Pink and Green

Foods:Anything asian

Sport:karate

Name:Dustin Brookes

Age:29


	13. Chapter 13

**Meet the Mcknight Family**

Connor Mcknight is currently the red dino thunder ranger. Along with his wife of 4 years Kira Ford Mcknight who by the owner of a music club.

They have 4 kids right now. Names of their kids are

Name:Mark Mcknight

Age:16

Sport-Basketball

Food:Ice Cream

Color:Black

Name:Meghan Mcknight

Age:16

Food:Pizza and Aisan

Sport:Karate

Color:Blue and yellow

Name:Karen

Age:14

Color:White

Sport:Ice skating

Name:Penny

Age:12

Color:Red

Sport:Basketball

Food:Anything Chinese


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Meet the Russell Family**

Madison Rocca is the blue mystic force ranger along with her husband Prince Bowen-Nick Russell who is the red mystic ranger.

They have been married at least 2 years and have two kids already. Only a few people know about Nick Russell real name through.

Their kids also go the space partol delta academy.

Name of their kids are:

Name:Stella Russell

Age:14

Favorite Color:Blue

Favorite Foods are: Pizza and Mexican

Favorite Sport:Soccer

Name:Riven Russell

Age:13

Color:Purple and Green

Sport:Basketball

Food:Ice Cream

They have already met the ninja storm team before. So they already met Maria who knowns a morpher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Meet the Vida and Chip Family**

Vida Rocca is the pink mystic ranger and is married to Chip who is the yellow mystic ranger. Sorry I don't know his last name at the moment.

Vida works as a music dj around the california area.

They have one child and been married at least 3 years

Name:Molly

Age:12

Color:Pink and Yellow

Food:Ice Cream

Sport:Karate


	16. Chapter 16

**Meet the Rawling's Family Members**

Joel Rawlings before he became the lightspeed rescue green ranger. He was flying planes as a job. Now Joel is married to the lightspeed rescue scientist Angie Ferryweather.

They have been married at least 7 years now. Their children don't attend the space partol delta, but are good friends with the other former rangers kids.

They have 2 girls in their family through. Both know that their father is the green ranger.

Name: Sharon

Age:13 Years old

Favorite Colors: White and Yellow

Name:Sally

Age:10

Favorite Colors:Green and Pink


	17. Chapter 17

**Meet the Scott's Family Members:**

Jason Scott was the oringal red ranger until he passed his power on to Tommy Oliver. He was one of red rangers to go on the mission to save earth of course.

Actually to tell you the truth he was married to the first yellow ranger Trini. But she died in ambushed while on duty to protect Angel Grove Park. So now he is a single father to their son Samuel Scott

Name:Samuel Scott-Friends call him Sammy for short

Age:uknown yet

Friends with: Maria Bradley, Carson Oliver, Dylan Park, Holly Tate and Erin Carson so far.

Favorite Ice Creams flavors are: Cookies and Cream, Peanut Butter Cup, Oreo and Mint.

Favorite Chip Flavors are: Sour Cream and Onion and Cheddar

Favorite Book to Read: Harry Potter of course

Favorite thing to do: not sure yet

Favorite Sport:Karate and soccer

Met which ranger team: Ninja Storm and the Dino Thunder Team

Favorite Colors:Red and Blue


	18. Chapter 18

**Meet the Oliver Family Members:**

Tommy Oliver as you known is called the rainbow ranger. "Why is he called that?" Because he's been green, red, white and black colors only. He is now called Dr. Oliver since he used to teach at a high school and mentored a new team of rangers.

He is now married to his long time girlfriend Kimberly Hart who is the original pink ranger. She teaches gymtists in Angel Grove. They been married at least 14 years and have at least two adopted kids. Plus three others that are there own.

Name: Thomas-adopted

Age:21

Name:Edvard-adopted

Age:19

Name:Jory

Colors: Yellow and Blue

Age:17

Name:Kristy

Age:17

Colors:Green

Name:Carson

Age:15

Colors:White


	19. Chapter 19

Meet the Cobrett Family Members-Part I

Incase you didn't know that Leo and Mike are brothers ok. Both of them protect the innocent against evil people.

Leo and Kendrix been married at least 9 years. Are friends with their fellow ranger teams that they helped in the past. Live outside of Angel Grove along with his sister in law Maya and Mike.

Leo and Kendrix have 3 kids of their own of course. Well one is adopted because of their fellow team mate was killed in a battle.

Name:Doreen Henderson-Corbrett

Colors:Yellow and Green

Favorite television shows:CSI New York and Power Rangers of course

Age:13

Name:Carly

Colors:Blue

Age:13

Name:Heather

Age:12

Colors:White


	20. Chapter 20

Meet the Corbrett Family Members: Part II

Mike and Maya Corbrett are both rangers of the lost galaxy ranger force. Mike is one of the commanders for training new cadets at Space Patrol Delta where he was offered the job.

They have been married at least 12 years and have 1 child so far.

Name:Lauren

Age:12

Colors:Pink, Blue, Green and Orange

Wants to be a ranger like her parents

Foods:Cookie Dough Ice Cream, Funnel Cakes, Cereal and Snow Cones

Books:Mysteries

Subject-favorite:Science

Least favorite subject:Theology

Shows:Space Partol Delta Rangers, Operation Overdrive, Stargate Atlantis and others

Wants to be a ranger like her parents.


	21. Chapter 21

**Meet the Mitchell's Family Members:**

Kelsey is the yellow lightspeed rescue ranger. She is a rock climbing instructor.

Ryan Mitchell is the silver ranger, brother to Dr. Dana Mitchell. Is one of the commanders at Space Patrol Delta.

Kelsey and Ryan have been married at least 9 years now. They have 3 kids of their own.

Name:Richard

Age:16

Born-1992

Colors:Red

Name:Jasmine

Age:16

Born-1992

Colors:Pink

Name:June

Age:8

Born-2000

Colors:Purple


	22. Chapter 22

Meet the Space Ranger Family Members:

Andros is the leader of the Space Ranger Team and is the red ranger. Ashley is the yellow Space Ranger and yellow turbo ranger also.

They been married at least 10 years now. Both of them teach in New Tech where the Space Patrol Delta is based.

They have 3 kids of their own of course.

Name:Anakin

Age:13

Name:Christopher Johnson-Father is T:J

Age:13

Name:Emma

Age:15

Carlos is the black space ranger. He married a friend of his Sandy Long. They have at least 3 kids, one of them living with other rangers of course.

Sandy and Carlos were killed in a boating accident 7 years ago.

Name:Leah

Age:14

Name:Kevin

Age:12

Name:Ricky

Age:10

T:J Johnson is the blue space ranger,and red turbo ranger. He is a single father to 2 kids of course. Was killed 4 years ago in a fire incident.

Name:Danielle

Age:15

Name:Christopher

Age:13

Zhane is the silver ranger, while Karone was almost the purple ranger on their team of course. They been married at least 13 years.

Have at least 4 kids of their own of course.

Name:Sydney-was kidnapped at birth

Age:unknown

Name:Ford

Age:17

Name:Andrew

Age:15

Name:Issac

Age:13

Cassie is the pink space and turbo ranger. She is the only one who isn't married on the team at the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Meeting the Jungle Fury Members:

Casey is the red jungle fury ranger. Still helps RJ with his pizza parlor of course. Along with his wife Lily who is the yellow jungle fury ranger.

They 2 kids of course

Name:May

Age:12

Colors:Blue

Name:Derek

Age:12

Colors:Yellow and Purple

RJ is the owner of the jungle fury pizza parlor. Has another cub-to mentor.

Name:Hope

Age:unknown

Parents:Unknown

Colors:Purple and Black

Theo is the blue ranger and is married to Fran who knew the secret identity of the rangers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Going to Space Partol Delta Base: Part I**

Maria Bradley was going to Space Partol Delta with her father Hunter Bradley for a meeting she asked for of course. Why did she asked for a special meeting? Well of course to pick her team of rangers of course. She already had a list on cadets who would be on the team of course.

At the base all of the cadets were informed a special person was coming today to visit them. Including that Hunter Bradley was going to be coming also.

They were shocked because many of them heard the Hunter Bradley was the crimson ranger for the Ninja Storm Team of rangers in Blue Bay Harbor.

Both Erin Carson and Holly Tate rushed toward their brother's bedrooms in which they shared of course. Without even knocking on the door they burst in the room.

Actually Bridge was the only one in their room at the moment. Because since Sky is one of the commanders he was busy at the moment. Bridge looked up when Erin and Holly came rushing in the room

"Girls is something wrong?" Bridge feeling there was something wrong with the girls of course

"Do you know the legendary Hunter Bradley is coming to the base?" Erin looking at her brother in the face.

"Yes, Sky informed everyone at the base, including some of the parents" answered Bridge

"Bridge, why didn't you tell us?" said Erin again

"We weren't told until three days ago" said Bridge.

"Plus we were told not to tell you guys" said Sydeny who had appeared at the door way

"Is Lita excited about meeting Hunter Bradley?" Holly

"Actually, not really" said Sydney.

"We were told their be other rangers there at the meeting" said Holly

"Yes" answered Sydney

Then a bell ringed to tell everyone it was time to start the meeting


	25. Chapter 25

**Meeting at the base: Part I**

All of the cadets were there, along with some parents of the cadets. Commander Sky Tate was there along with Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew, Bridge Carson and Jack Landors of course.

"What's the big deal meeting Hunter Bradley?" demanded Michelle Delgado

"He's a legendary ranger" said Jenna Collins answered out loud

"Actually Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott were the legendary rangers" answered Nicole Desantoes out loud

"So what makes Hunter one of them?" Michelle again

"Probably because his brother was married to Tori who helped the operation overdrive a couple years ago" answered Dylan Park because his father Adam Park was one of the those who the operation overdrive team out.

"So what makes him special?" Lita

"His daughter that's what" said Karen Mcknight

All of the cadets looked over to Karen in the face

Before anyone else could say anything. Hunter Bradley came walking in with a young girl behind him.

"Wow, that's Hunter Bradley" yelled Lita

"Who is that behind him?" Riven Mcknight

Commander Sky Tate introduce them to everyone who was facing him in

"Cadets, this is Hunter Bradley and his daughter Maria Bradley" said Commander Sky looking at the cadets in the face. "The reason Maria is here at the base, to chose some of you cadets as a ranger"

The shocked looks on the cadets faces

"What do you mean rangers?" demanded Michelle looking at the commander in the face. "Why does she have to be one to chose her team?"

Maria Bradley stepped in front of Michelle faced.

"I would you show respect Cadet Delgado" demanded Maria Bradley giving Michelle a look in the face. " Unlike your sister Elizabeth Delgado she shows more respect as a ranger to her fellow team mates"

Some of the cadets laughing

"She got you good" said Teddy Oliver pointing out loud

"I'm here for one reason only to chose some of you cadets as a ranger" answered Maria looking over to the cadets. "If you aren't a ranger, that doesn't mean you will stop training to help defend earth."

Maria looks over to Hunter Bradley and Commander Sky Tate in the face. Both of them nodding their heads.

"Those of you who aren't rangers, you will still be in groups" said Maria looking at the them in the face. "Meaning you will be training as a back-up incase one of us falls injured or dies"

Scary looks on some of the cadets

"I understand if you don't to become rangers, it's up to you" said Maria looking over to everyone in the face

Maria sees Timmy Bradley her cousin, and smilies over to him. Said something to Commander Sky Tate who nodded his head.

"You are dismiss until 0500 hundred hours" said Commander Tate answered

Most of the cadets leave, all except Timmy, Erin and Holly of course.

"Maria your finally here" said Timmy racing over to his cousin. Who had been at the base at least 1 month ago. "Maria this Erin Carson and Holly Tate sisters of Commander Sky Tate and Bridge Carson" pointing to the girls

"Hello, it's been nice to meet you" said Holly

"Same with me" said Erin

"So what is like to chose your own rangers?" Holly looking over to Maria in the face.

Before Maria could say anything, Sky had interrupted them.

"Holly, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" said Sky giving his sister a glare in the face

Holly sighs

"Come on Erin let's go, before our brothers get angry with us" said Holly

Erin shaking her head

"No, I'm staying here" said Erin

Holly looks at her friend in the face

"Why, so you can get yelled at" said Holly

"No, I've to talk to Bridge"answered Erin looking in her brother's face.

Bridge looked at his sister in the eye and nodded.

"Sky you don't need me right now?" Bridge looking at Sky face

Sky shaking his head

"Nope, go ahead" said Sky

Both Bridge and Erin leave the center. Along with Holly following them behind

Commander Sky Tate turns toward Maria Bradley, Hunter Bradley and Timmy Bradley who were standing there talking about something else.

He kindly interruts them

"I guess we will see you in 5 hours then?" Commander Sky Tate

"Yes" answered Maria


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

Yes! I know that Jason and Tommy are legendary rangers. Yes! Jason will be in the story, because actually Maria is his daughter that is why she is special.

Plus only the one who is the second female ranger to become red of course.

Hunter is only legendary because of his brother's deceased wife Tori who died a couple years ago.

Sorry about Dustin's kids through. Dustin is 29 years old and Kellie is 32 years old. Just to let you know their two kids are actually adopted ok.

There parents were former rangers that died many years ago.

For team 1:

Maria Bradley

Red: Controls Fire

Erin Carson

Purple: Controls Lightening

Sharon Collins

White: Controls Ice

I still need someone as the pink and green colors for team 1


	27. Chapter 27

**The Talk: Part I**

Maria turning towards her cousin in the face.

"Let's go some where to talk without having any adults around" answered Maria looking at Timmy in the face.

"Sure, I know the perfect place we can go to" answered Timmy looking at Maria in the face.

"Hunter, I will be back in a few hours with Timmy" said Maria looking at Hunter in the face.

Hunter nodding his head

Timmy showed Maria his room, since he has his own room to himself at the moment

"Are you sure no one can hear anything we say?" answered Maria

"Nope" said Timmy looking at Maria in the face.

Timmy noticed there was something wrong with Maria

"Maria something is wrong isn't there?" answered Timmy

"Yes, I been getting strange visions lately" answered Maria

"Strange visions about what?" answered Timmy

"My birth parents" answered Maria looking at Timmy in the face

"Does Hunter know about the visions?" answered Timmy

"No, I did ask him about my birth parents" answered Maria

"What did Hunter tell you?" answered Timmy

"Just that my birth mother didn't want me ending like my father" answered Maria

"Did Hunter give you anything else?" answered Timmy

"Yes, said something that my father didn't know anything about me" said Maria. "In what my mother told space patrol delta that she was divorced with my father"

Timmy was shocked at the news

"Does anyone else know about the this?" answered Timmy

"Well just Hunter, Tori and Blake" answered Maria

"So do you have any information about your father?" Timmy

"Just that he was a red ranger on the mighty morphin team of rangers" answered Maria

"We could look on the space partol delta data information here" said Timmy

"Wouldn't that be called hacking?" answered Maria giving Timmy a look in the face

"Well, not really if we asked some certain people for there codes" said Timmy

"I'm not sure, I should think about it first" answered Maria

"Don't you want to know who your father is?" answered Timmy

"Yeah, I do but not like that" said Maria looking at her morpher watch

It's already been over 2 hours so far.

Timmy thinking to himself a moment

"It wouldn't hurt to try" answered Timmy giving Maria a look in the face

"But who would have access to the computer?" answered Maria thinking to herself a moment

"Well, most of the former B-Squad would and Commander Sky also" answered Timmy

Maria wasn't sure what to do about that information

"Actually, Timmy do you think know where we would find the other cadets?" answered Maria

"Yeah, they either be eating in the mess hall, or in the simulation area" answered Timmy looking at Maria in the face. "You want me to take you there?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Timmy?" said Maria looking at him in the face

"I don't mind, we still have time" said Timmy

They actually did find the cadets in the mess hall taking a break from a workout. Most of them looked up when Timmy and Maria came into the area

"What does she want now?" answered Michelle who had noticed Timmy coming in with Maria of course

"Maybe she wants to have something to eat" said Bruce Grayson

"Or maybe she will tell us who is going to become rangers" said Jenna Collins

"Fat chance that would happen" said Michelle giving Maria a look in the face

"Michelle do you have anything against Maria Bradley?" answered Erin Carson

"Yeah, Just that she has a morpher" yelled Michelle a little too loud of course

In which all of the cadets overheard that part. Some of the adults who came walking into the mess hall who overheard that last sentence of course.

"Cadet Delgado what do you have to say?" answered Sydeny Drew who was giving Michelle a glare in the face

Michelle stood up

"I don't have anything to say" said Michelle answering out loud

"Cadet Michelle Delgado you just got kitchen duty at least 3 weeks" answered Elizabeth Delgado

Michelle turning toward her sister in the face

"You can't do that" yelled Michelle

"Actually, I just did Michelle" answered Elizabeth giving her sister a glare in the face. "I would you Michelle show respect toward your fellow cadets, team mates and guests here"

"Michelle you don't want to get into any more trouble" said Miles Desantoes

Michelle just turned away from the look her sister was giving her of course.

Sydney Drew and Elizabeth Delgado look over to Timmy Bradley and Maria Bradley who were talking to Erin Carson, Holly Tate, Nicole Desantoes and Samuel Scott.

Both of them looking at each other in the face. Before anyone could say anything to the them.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Miles Desantoes looking over to his father Rocky Desantoes who was along with other adults who are rangers of course.

"We heard that you cadets might be chosen to become rangers" answered Jason Scott who noticed his son was talking to other cadets at the table. He didn't at first noticed the girl that was sitting next to Timmy Bradley.

"Oh, we didn't know that parents were invited to the meeting" said Ana Myers looking over to her parents Erin and Taylor Myers of course.

"It was the last moment that the parents were going to see the chosing" answered Tommy Oliver


	28. Chapter 28

**The Choice: Part I**

Now was the moment where everyone was waiting on the news. Maria Bradley was looking over some things that she wrote down.

Commander Tate spoke up

"You have to understand if you aren't chosen to become a ranger" said Commander Tate looking over to the cadets who were all standing up.

"What happens if we aren't chosen, do we still train?" said Riven Mcknight

"Yes" answered Bridge Carson

Maria Bradley over looks at the cadets in the face. She also see some of the adults who were waiting if there kids were chosen as rangers on her team.

"I've spoken to Commander Tate and he agrees there will be ranger team station here at Space Patrol Delta Base here"answered Maria looking at everyone in the face. "Also agrees there will another team of rangers as back-ups".

"Come on get on with it" yelled Lita Drew getting a little impatient at the moment

"Plus there will another team of ranger station in Silver Hills, where the silver guardian are living" answered Maria looking at everyone in the face again. "Plus the team I'm going to be leading will be living some where else close to the Space Patrol Delta Base"

"Commander Tate how could you do that?" demanded Eric Myers giving Sky Tate a look in the face

"Eric this isn't the place to talk about that now" said Taylor his wife

"Now it's been decide who will be on my team" said Maria looking at everyone in the face. "Erin Carson has the purple ranger"

Erin Carson could be heard screaming out through the center of course.

"Sharon Collins as the White ranger" said Maria who didn't look up to what she was reading of course

"Daddy, I made it" yelled Sharon racing toward her father Wes Collins

"Now for two ranger teams who are staying at Space Patrol Delta" said Maria not looking up again. "Are Jenna Collins as the Orange Ranger, Dylan Park as the Green Ranger, Leia Corbrett as the Black Ranger and Teddy Oliver as the Blue Ranger"

"Daddy, I did it also" yelled Jenna racing toward her father and sister

"Congradulations Teddy" said Tommy and Kimberly Oliver said at once

"Congradulations Leia" said Leo and Kendrix said at once

Dylan Park parents were there, because they were on a business trip of course.

"Carson Oliver as the Orange Ranger, Benny Desantoes as the White Ranger, Miles Johnson as the Black Ranger, Tommy Desantoes as the Blue Ranger and Bruce Grayson as the Green Ranger for team 2" answered Maria

Loud shouts and screams could be heard in the center.

"Rangers that are going to be station in Silver Hills are" said Maria not looking up again. "Riven Mcknight as the White Ranger, Ethan Mcknight as the Pink Ranger, Timmy Bradley as the Blue Ranger and Jonathon James as the Orange Ranger"

"Wow, I can't believe it" said Jonathon James looking at his wrist

"I can't believe your a pink ranger" said Riven pointing to his brother Ethan in the face

Ethan sticking his tongue out at his brother

Maria looking up at those who had a morpher at least

"I'm sorry those are the cadets who were chosen as rangers" said Maria

"Wait, you only have two on your team" said Ashley Hammond

"Yes, I'm aware of that astro yellow ranger" said Maria.

"Do you have a problem with that astro yellow ranger?" demanded Erin Carson giving Ashley a glare in the face

Ashley was about to say something else

"Do you have a problem in what my daughter just did?" demanded Hunter Bradley answered out loud

Ashley just back away, not wanting to argue with a ranger who controls thunder of course.

"Those of you who weren't chosen to become rangers yet" said Commander Tate looking at everyone in the face. "Will get another chance in a couple months"


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: 3**

Just wanted to let you know what happens to far in my story.

1. Yes Maria knows it's either Jason or Rocky because both of them were in the mighty-morhpin series.

2. Jason doesn't know about his daughter from his 1st marriage of course. Before he dated and married Trini-who by the way is deceased.

3. Yes, Maria will find out in the computer data soon at least

4. So far of the cadets who weren't named as rangers are:

Nicole Desantoes-18

Ashley Johnson-18

Ariel Corbrett-18

Kristy Oliver-17

Brandon-14

Lukus-14

Stella-13

Ana Myers-14

Karen Mcknight-14

Lita Drew-13

Michelle Delgado-13

Mark Mcknight-16

I still need a Blue, Yellow and Green Ranger.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Choice: Part II**

"I can't believe she didn't chose any one of us to become rangers" yelled Michelle out loud

"We will get another chance" said Nicole Desantoes

"How do you know we will get another chance?" said Lita Drew

" I don't know" answered Nicole

"But we know she wouldn't lie to us" said Samuel Scott who had walked in a little late to the meeting

"Who are you?" demanded Lita

"I'm Samuel Scott son to the legendary Red Ranger Jason Scott of the Mighty Morphin Team 1" answered Samuel looking at them in the face. " Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, you just missed the meeting of the cadets were chosen as rangers" answered Ariel Corbrett

"Man I should have know that was today" said Samuel

Before any of the cadets could say anything else. Dylan, Leia, Jenna, Teddy, Erin and Sharon came walking in the rec. room area.

"Oh, good your here Samuel, our leader wants to see you about something" said Sharon Collins

Telling Samuel where to go to see Maria Bradley about something

A couple hours later when Maria Bradley, Holly Tate and Samuel Scott were talking in a private office

"I'm adding the two of you to a team" answered Maria

"Maria, you really don't have too" said Holly Tate

"Actually, I do want to" answered Maria looking at the two of them in the face. "Holly Tate your going to be Green Ranger on my team if you want it?"

Holly screaming

"Of course I want it, can I go tell my brother?" answered Holly

"Yes, if you want too" said Maria

Holly bolting out of the sliding doors

"Wow, I guess she was happy" said Samuel looking at Maria in the face.

"Samuel Scott would you become the Red Ranger for Group 2 if you want it?" said Maria

"Um ok" said Samuel looking at Maria in the face


	31. Chapter 31

Talk: Part II

Holly rushing on to fine her brother Sky Tate somewhere in the base. Not knowing that he was talking to Erin and Bridge Carson in his office of course.

"Sky" said Holly bolting into his private office

All three of them looked up when Holly came racing into the office. All jumped up from where they were sitting.

"Holly is something wrong?" Erin looking at her friend in the face

"No" answered Holly

"Then what is it?" Sky looking at his sister in the face

"I'm the Green Ranger on Maria Bradley team" answered Holly giving them a happy look in the face

Both Erin and Holly jumping at the same time

"That means we are on the same team" said Erin Carson

Both Sky and Bridge they were sort of happy for their sisters. Knowing that both of their sisters wanted to follow their footsteps. But being a ranger means dangerous tasks, they didn't want them to get hurt.

Both of the girls stopped jumping up and down

"But we aren't staying here at the base" said Holly

"Remember what Maria told everyone in the center" said Erin

"We are staying somewhere else close to the base" said Holly sadly looking at her brother in the face.

Some where else on the base, Samuel Scott went to fine his father Jason Scott. He figured his father was talking to Rocky Desantoes a former team mate of his and others also.

It took maybe a hour to locate where Jason Scott was on the base. He was right his father was talking to Rocky Desantoes, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, Leo and Kendrix Corbrett, Carter and Dana Grayson, Wes Collins and some others he didn't know of course.

What he didn't except to see Carson Oliver, Benny Desantoes, Miles Johnson (Desantoes), Tommy Desantoes and Bruce Grayson with their parents of course.

"I can't believe my two sons are rangers" said Rocky

"Yeah, wouldn't believe your sons would follow your footsteps" said Kimberly Oliver

"Wait until their mother hears the news" said Rocky

"Speaking of Aisha where is she?" Tommy

"Go figure, working" said Rocky

Carson Oliver notices Samuel came toward them

"Hey, Samuel what's up?" yelled Carson Oliver

"Nothing, that I was made the red ranger for group 2" answered Samuel

All of the adults stopped talking at once.

"When did that happen?" Miles

"A few hours ago this afternoon" answered Samuel

"Congratulations, Samuel" said Wes Collins spoke out

"Great, now your going to be following your father" said Benny Desantoes

"Benny that's not nice to say" said Carson Oliver

"Well, Jason Scott is the legendary Red Ranger" demanded Benny giving them a look in the face. "I bet you didn't know that, Samuel"

"I know that Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott are both legendary rangers" demanded Samuel

"Wait, did you say your in group 2?" answered Bruce

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" said Samuel

"That's the group, Miles, Benny, Carson, Tommy and I are in" said Bruce

"Wow, did you notice our children are all boys?" said Dana Grayson looking at the other parents in the face.

"We just figure it out" said Carter Grayson

"Samuel, did Maria say anything else?" Jason Scott

"No, why is something wrong?" said Samuel

"No, nothing is wrong at the moment" said Jason

"At least we were chosen to stay at the base" said Bruce


	32. Chapter 32

Talk: Part III

Timmy Bradley and Maria Bradley were something else on the base.

"Maria have you thought about getting the information yet?" said Timmy looking at Maria in the face

"I could look on the information about my mother on the computer" said Maria

"That's a great idea" said Timmy

Maria stands up quickly

"Let's go talk to Commander Tate about this matter" said Maria

Timmy frozed

"Wouldn't he report to Hunter Bradley about this?" Timmy

"I wouldn't know" said Maria looking at Timmy in the face

15 minutes later Timmy and Maria Bradley were in Commander Tate's office talking to him about something

"Commander Tate, I was wondering if I could look up my mother's name on the computer here?" said Maria looking at Sky in the face

As you see Commander Sky Tate doesn't know anything about Maria birth parents. Because he was young when it happen.

"Uh, sure here is an access codes to go on the computer" said Commander Tate about to give Maria the code. "Ms. Bradley is there a reason you want to look up this information?" giving Maria a look in the face

Timmy and Maria looking at each other in the face.

"I want to know who my father was" answered Maria. "Hunter only told me he was red ranger during the mighty-morphin series"

Commander Sky Tate thinking to himself for a moment. He only remembers hearing that Jason Scott and Rocky Desantoes were the red rangers during that time of course.

"Uh, ok" said Commander Sky giving Maria some codes to use on the computer.

While Maria and Timmy were on the computer looking up her mother's name of course in Timmy's quarters.

Bridge Carson, Elizsbeth Delgado and Sydney Drew came into Commander Sky Tate office. They just saw Timmy and Maria coming out of their friends office.

"What did Maria and Timmy want?" said Sydney who sat down in one of the couches

"Just something for the computer" answered Sky Tate who was reading something

"I just heard that Erin and Holly were made rangers" said Elizabeth giving Sky a look in the face.

"Yes, Erin is the Purple ranger and Holly is the green ranger" said Bridge

"Michelle is a little angry at Maria for not making a ranger" said Sydney. "I overheard her talking to my sister about it"

"Cadet Delgado is going to have to get over it" said Sky Tate giving his friends a look in the face. "Is there something you guys wanted?"

"Wanted to know if your up taking a break for awhile" said Sydney.

"Before we only have most of cadets leaving here" said Bridge

Sky Tate sighing for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt for a couple hours" said Sky. "What are our sisters doing?" looking at Bridge in the face

"I think they were in their rooms, packing" said Bridge. "Only because I heard alot of noised going in their rooms"

"Sky are you going to let them leave like that?" Sydney giving Sky a look in the face. "I know it's not my decision about the matter"

Sky sighing

"I really don't have a choice, that Holly is leaving the base" said Sky.

"You could just tell Maria that her team can't leave the base" said Elizabeth giving Sky a glare in the face.

"I can't really do that" said Sky

"Why can't you do that?" demanded Elizabeth

"Because she's the one who chosed her team to leave the base"said Sky

Bridge thinking for a moment

"Wait, didn't Maria say they were going to be closed to the base?" said Bridge looking at his friends in the face.

The girls looking at each other in the face.

"I did hear Maria say that" said Sydney

"But, Sky can't lose his only sister" yelled Elizabeth giving Sydney and Bridge a glare in the face.

Back towards where Timmy and Maria Bradley were on the computer in his quarters. Looking up information about her mother's background.

"By the way Maria what is your mother's name anyways?" Timmy

"Beth Lee" answered Maria typing her mother's name on the computer.

"Ok there are about 10 different beth's on the computer" said Timmy

2 minutes later they found what they were looking for

"Here, found it" said Maria reading some of the information

Name: Beth Lee

Born:1982

Married Last Name: Beth Lee Hartford

High School: Angel Grove High School

Birth Mother: Beth Lee

Father Name: Jason Scott

Born: In 1987

"Wait a minute it's said that your mother is married last name is Beth Lee Hartford" said Timmy giving a look in Maria face.

"All long he was right there" said Maria looking at the name again

"Now you know who your birth father is" said Timmy

"That means Samuel is my half-brother" said Maria.

"I remember that name Hartford" said Timmy

"What do you mean?" said Maria

"He is the mentor of the new ranger team in Ocean Bluff" said Timmy. "Plus he also has a son named Mackenzie Hartford who is the red ranger of the operation overdrive team"

" I wonder if any of the rangers met them?" said Maria

"I don't think they have yet" said Timmy giving Maria a look in the face. "Why don't we go watch a movie or something in the recreation room"

"Sure" said Maria.


	33. Chapter 33

**Family: Part I**

Erin Carson and Holly Tate where in their quarters packing some of their things

"Do you we will come back here?" Holly

"Maybe" answered Erin

Holly Sighs

"Holly is something wrong?" Erin

"Just the fact I'm leaving my only family member behind" answered Holly

"Your not the only one, whose leaving someone behind" said Erin

"Yeah I know, but why did Maria have to say her team was the one leaving the base?" Holly

"But her cousin Timmy Bradley and his team are leaving also" said Erin

"I just wished we weren't the only ones who have to leave" said Holly

"We can't really change Maria chose" said Erin who was packing some of pictures of her family members.

Little did they know that their brothers were going to see them soon. They were just coming to see there sisters after being with Sydney and Elizabeth.

They always knocked on each doors ways. Incase one of them was doing something.

"Come in" yelled Erin who was trying to find something on her book case

Both Sky and Bridge came into the quarters. Holly was coming out of the bathroom with her personal things.

"So what you two doing here?" Holly probably knowing they were going to say good bye to each other soon

"We came to see how you girls were doing" said Bridge

Who was looking at his sister standing on something

"Uh, Erin what are you looking for?" Sky

Erin looks at Sky and Bridge in the face

"Since your here, maybe you can get my album book down from the fourth selves" said Erin

"Sure" said Sky

Getting the album book down

"Why do you even have it up there?" Sky

"We keep it up there, because there are some nosey cadets who don't mind their own business" said Holly

Finishing packing her bags

All four of them didn't know that Maria was outside their quarters and could hear everything that was going on. She felt bad that her team of rangers weren't going to be living inside the base. Also know both Erin Carson and Holly Tate lost both set of parents at a very young age.

Decided to go somewhere else. So they wouldn't know she was listening onto their conversation.

At the moment she wanted to go talk to her adopted father Hunter Bradley about something. Probably was going to fine him talking to his friends who are rangers of other teams of course somewhere else.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:**

The shape of the rangers morphers are watches. Meaning they can change right into a cell-phone.

NO! They aren't looking in each other faces in Chapter 33.

Each teams has a ranger as the leader of course.

Group 1: Leader-Maria Bradley

Group 2:Samuel Scott

Group 3:

Group 4:Timmy Bradley

I haven't decided what the sequence will be yet. Or the morphing yet. Each kid has a special power on each team. For Space Partol Delta, well the two teams that are staying there. Are actually Space Patrol Delta new set of rangers to help defend earth.

While the others well I'm not sure yet.

For each team, well most of them have different colors of course.

This is my advice, trying reading my other story of power rangers: Which is Mack's daughter and see if you like it ok.


	35. Chapter 35

**Family: Part II**

Hunter Bradley was talking with his brother Blake Bradley, Ethan James,Dustin Brookes, Kira and Connor Mcknight and Trent Fernazdo. When Maria came looking for him.

"So I heard that both Ethan and Riven Mcknight are rangers" said Trent

"Yeah, I'm so happy that Jonathan was chosen" said Ethan

"What about you Blake are you happy?" Connor

"Yes" answered Blake

"No need to ask you about your daughter, Hunter" said Trent

"She's happy that her team is together" said Hunter

Kira sees Maria coming toward them

"I believe we spoke too soon" said Kira

Who pointed behind the guys heads. They turned and saw Maria coming towards them.

"Uh, Hi" said Maria

Who looked at the others in the face

"Maria how is everything going?" Dustin

Maria wasn't sure how to say what she found with Timmy. She was going to just say it anyways to get it over with

"I found out who my father is" said Maria out loud

Everyone else just stared at her

"What are you talking about?" Connor

"Your father is standing right in front of you" said Dustin

That's when Blake and Hunter stood up

"Actually, guys Maria is adopted" said Blake

Mouths were wide open

"What" said Ethan

"Then whose is her biological parents?" Trent

"All I know is that her mother name is Beth Lee" said Hunter. "That's what she told me, when Maria was given to me"

"What about her father?" Connor

"If your talking about the legendary Jason Scott the red ranger, then yes" said Maria

Mouths were wide open

"Timmy and I got permission to used the computer to fine my mother" said Maria. "That's how I learn about my birth father is Jason Scott, and my mother remarried last name is Hartford"

The adults looking at each other in the face

"Did you say Hartford?" Kira

"Yes, why is something wrong?" Blake

"Tori, Adam, Xander, Bridge and I helped them out in a battle" said Kira. "Mack Hartford is the son of Andrew Hartford"

"So I've a brother who is a ranger?" said Maria

"Well Beth and Andrew Hartford son died very young" said Kira. "Then Mr. Hartford, found another to take his son place"

"Do you know anything about my mother?" Maria

"No" said Kira

"Hunter aren't you going to do something?" demanded Dustin. "She went to the computers to fine her mother about certain things"

"I'm sorry, but I had to know who my father was" said Maria who stared at the ground of course.

About to say something when Timmy Bradley came out of no where.

"Don't you dare blame this on my cousin" yelled Timmy

"Timmy, first of all Maria isn't even your cousin" said Dustin

"I already know that" yelled Timmy

Blake turns to his son in the face

"What do you mean?" Blake

"I'm the one who told Maria to look on the computer to fine her birth parents name"yelled Timmy. "Yes, I know who her father is right now, no else knows about it"

"But why would you even give her a clue?" Ethan

Timmy looking over to Maria

"Maybe it's because of her strange nightmares she's been having" yelled Timmy again

Mouths were open wide


	36. Chapter 36

**Nightmares: Part I**

Mouths were wide open

"What do you mean nightmares?" Kira

"Timmy, what do you mean?" Blake

"Maria has been having nightmares or visions about her past" said Timmy

Maria suddenly walks away quickly.

"OK, what just happen?" Dustin

Then Timmy morpher beeped. Blake and the rest of his friends turned toward him.

Timmy Bradley answers his morpher

"Is something wrong?" Timmy

Voices answers

"You are wanted in the base immediately" said the voice.

Timmy rushes inside the base quickly.

Blake, Connor, Dustin, Hunter, Kira, Trent and Ethan suddenly heard the sirens all throught out the base.

"Uh, Oh" said Ethan

"We better go and see if the kids need our help" said Blake

All of the cadets who were rangers came into the center of the base.

"What's going on?" Nicole Desantoes even through she wasn't a ranger yet

"There's a disturbance in the park"said Cadet Ethan Mcknight

"Where is Commander Tate?" Cadet Carson Oliver

"Somewhere else in the base" answered Cadet Drew. "The last time I saw him he was talking to Bridge, Holly and Erin in their quarters"

Most of the cadets panicked

"What are we supposed to do?" Cadet Kaylee Evans

"We go and fight" answered a voice

Cadets turned around. Maria came storming into the center. Then 5 minutes later Timmy came rushing in the place. Then 12 minutes later the adults came in the place also.

"Are you crazy?" demanded Cadet Delgado through not being pick as a ranger

"We aren't even ready to fight a battle" said Cadet Ana Myers

Suddenly Maria pushes a button on her morpher. In which the cadets didn't know what the button did of course.

"My cousin right, we go protect the park" said Timmy stepping up

Actually the button that Maria pushed alarms Erin Carson and Holly Tate of course. Who came bolting into the center of control room along with Bridge and Sky.

"What's the problem?" Lt. Bridge Carson

"There's a disturbance in the park" answered Cadet Nicole Desantoes

Erin and Holly knew it was time to morph of course.

"Um, how do we morph?" Cadet Bruce Grayson

"Your morphers have the same sequences as the spd rangers" answered Maria.

"Oh, ok" said Cadet Riven Mcknight

"You can't have all of the teams going at the same time"demanded Cadet Delgado

Maria yells out her powers. In which most of the kids parents were there also.

"Red Ranger Crystal" yelled Maria her uniform showing a red cape

"That's what our uniforms is going to look like?" Cadet Collins

"Actually, that's only on Ms. Bradley team that looks like that" said Justin Stewart

"White Ranger Crystal" yelled Sharon Collins her uniform showing a white cape

"Green Ranger Crystal"yelled Holly Tate her uniform showing a green cape

"Purple Ranger Crystal"yelled Erin Carson her uniform showing a purple cape


	37. Chapter 37

**Battle Begins: Part I**

Erin, Holly, Maria and Sharon were already at the scene. While the others at the control center at spd were arguing.

"How could you just let those four go" yelled Cadet Delgado

"Michelle, shut-up"yelled Miles

"You don't have a say in this" demanded Bruce

"Plus you aren't a ranger" said Riven Mcknight

Timmy Bradley spoke up

"Space Partol Delta Blue Ranger"yelled Timmy out loud

"Timmy, what do you think your doing?"demanded Cadet Johnson spoke up

"I'm not to stand here and agrue with the rest of you cadets"yelled Timmy disappearing into thin air

Samuel Scott doing the same thing that Timmy did

"Space Patrol Delta Red Ranger"yelled Samuel about to disappeared like Timmy did

"Wait, Samuel we are coming too" said Cadet Desantoes

"Ok, but we need to hurry to help the other out"said Samuel

Maria Bradley team of rangers were already there fighting against some evil monsters. When Samuel Scott and Timmy Bradley showed up as back-up with their team mates.

Everyone just watched the battle in the control room at the base. Actually it was mostly the parents since they were worried about their kids watching they did back then.

"That's it your going down"yelled Samuel

Throwing punches at one of the monsters standing there. Because at the moment the girls were fighting another monster.

"Ow"yelled Sharon

"Purple Ranger watch out" yelled Jonathon James

A little too late through, because Erin was knocked to the ground of course. Little did she know that everyone was watching the battle going on.

"Ouch" yelled Erin

Bridge Carson was about to leave the control room.

"Bridge where are you going? Sydney

"To help my sister out"answered Bridge

"Bridge the kids are strong as a team" said Rocky Desantoes

"I can't lose my sister" said Bridge shaking

"You won't lose Erin" said Kimberly

Back at the battle scene of course.

Timmy knowns that his cousin can control fire as one of her powers.

"Phoniex Battle Blazer"yelled Maria aiming at two of the monsters who had vanished

"What, how did you do that Red?" Bruce

"The Red Ranger has the ability to control fire" answered Timmy

"Purple Ranger"Yelled Green Ranger-meaning Holly Tate

Erin slowly sits up and stares at the one remaining monster still standing there

"Purple Ranger, are you ok?" Samuel

"No"answered Erin

"Why don't you rangers head back to the base" said some voices.

Turned there was another set of rangers standing there of course.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea" said Ethan Mcknight

Maria also noticed the set of rangers. Noticed that their uniforms were different than spd.

"Who are you?"Maria

Not remebering the suits. Rangers spoke up

"Don't worry we are on the same side" said the mystery voice answered

"We know about that thing you just destoryed Red Ranger" said a male voice answered


	38. Chapter 38

**Mysterious Rangers: Part I**

Back at the command center, almost everyone was wondering who the mysterious rangers were.

"What happen?" Lt. Sydney Drew

"Some other rangers showed up" said Cadet Samuel Scott answered out loud

"Do you recognized their suits?" Lt. Delgado

"No" said Cadet Sharon Collins

"Yes"said Cadet Samuel Scott

"Cadet Scott do you know who the rangers are?" Lt. Hammond

"I believe they are the combination of the wildforce and operation overdrive team of rangers" said Cadet Samuel Scott

"That couldn't be because our father was Danny Delgado who is the black wildforce ranger" said Michelle Delgado answered

"By the way where is Cadet Maria Bradley?" demanded Cadet Lita Drew

"She is at the moment with Erin"said Lt. Delgado

Staring at her rude sister in the face

Back where Erin, Holly, Bridge, Sky, Maria, Timmy, Andros, Hunter and some others were talking

"Erin how are you feeling?" Dr. Mitchell

"I've a headache" answered Erin

"Well, you did get knocked out" said Timmy

Maria was thinking about something in her mind. The adults were talking about something else.

"Do you guys even know what happen?" Hunter

"You mean the other rangers?"Dr. Grayson

"Yes, I don't remember those suits"said Lt. Wesley Collins

"They could be from another time-line"said Carter Grayson

Suddenly Maria bolted out of the room. Everyone just frozed in what they were doing.

"Ok, what just happen that Maria had bolted out of the room?" Lt. Ashley Hammond

Maria poke her head in the room

"Commander Tate, with your permission I need to get on the computer"yelled Maria Bradley

"Uh, sure" said Commander Tate

"Maria, wait what's going on?" Lt. Ashley Hammond

"It's just a guess, if I'm right on who those rangers were"said Maria who was typing something into the computer again

Both Erin and Holly shot up

"Maria do you know who they were?" Holly

Maria looking at the computer at the moment. Everyone gathered around her

"Maria, what are you really looking for?" Blake

"Hold on a moment"said Maria

Scrolling down the computer

"Yes"yelled Maria

"Yes, what?" Lt. Ashley Hammond

Maria looks at the computer again to make sure she had the answers.

"Commander Tate, inform everyone to meet in the command center" said Maria who walked out of the room


	39. Chapter 39

**Mysterious Rangers:Part II**

Everyone was in the commander center.

"What is going on?"demanded Cadet Drew

"Why is everyone here?"Cadet Sharons Collins

"Ms. Bradley has some information to share to everyone about the mystery rangers"answered Lt. Wes Collins

"Maria you know who they are?"Cadet James

Maria nods her head

"Cadet Scott thinks its the operation overdrive and wildforce ranger"said Cadet Grayson

"Well, Cadet Scott is right about the mystery rangers"said Maria

"But, how can it be them?"Cadet Carson Oliver

"Yeah, Danny Delgado is dead"yelled Cadet Michelle Delgado

Maria doesn't answered the cadets. Turns toward the door way and say something out loud

"It's ok, you may come and introduce yourselves to the others"said Maria

Six strangers appeared at the doorway looking in the command center.

"What, who are they?"demanded Lt. Ashley Hammond

Maria turns toward everyone

"They are the mystery rangers that help us in the battle"said Maria. "They are also A-Squad formed by both of the operation overdrive and wildforce team of rangers".

"Ms. Bradley is right about that"Laura

"Who would you be?"demanded Cadet Drew

"Oops, Are we bad, forgetting to introduce you our names"said Kaylee

"A-Squad White Ranger"said Lisa Peterson

"A-Squad Gold Ranger"said Shawn Smith

"A-Squad Silver Ranger"said Joey Taylor

"A-Squad Pink Ranger"said Kaylee Evans

Two other people stepped out behind the A-Squad rangers.

"Wait, Your Cole Evans from the wildforce team"said Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

Cole turns toward Elizabeth

"Elizabeth!, Sorry about your father"said Cole

Elizabeth nodding her head. Michelle is confused a little

"Elizabeth, who is this man?"Michelle

"Michelle, Your looking at Cole Evans who is the red ranger of the wildforce team of rangers"said Cadet Tate answered

"So you were on the same team as our father?"yelled Michelle

"Yes, both of us were"said the other person standing there

"Taylor it's nice to see you again"answered Lt. Wes Collins

Since timeforce and wildforce helped each other in battles before.

Taylor nodding her head.

"What are you two doing here?"Lt. Sydney Drew

Kaylee Evans and Joey Taylor spoke up

"Cole Evans is my father"answered Kaylee

"Taylor Earhart is my mother"answered Joey

"Casey Smith is my father"said Shawn

"Joel and Laura Peterson are my parents"said Lisa

"If your wondering where the rest of our team, they are somewhere else on the base"said Shawn

"With the rest of the parents"said Lisa

Maria turns toward them in the face.

"Do you know if Mack Hartford is with his team?"Maria

"Yes, He was with Rose, Dax and Ronny of the operation overdrive looking over some things"said Kaylee

"Thanks"said Maria

"So what is A-Squad doing here?" Cadet James

"We are staying here at Space Patrol Delta"answered Joey

"Wait, Space Patrol Delta already has two ranger teams staying here"said Cadet Drew

Maria is looking something up on the computer. Said something which surprises Sky Tate and Bridge Carson

"Meaning to tell you that my squad is staying here also on the base"said Maria walking away from everyone in the command center

Sky Tate and Bridge Carson turned toward their silblings

"Ok, What just happen?" Cadet Carson

"Looks like we are staying here at the base after all"yelled Cadet Tate jumping onto her brother

Erin was doing the same thing to Bridge of course


	40. Chapter 40

**The Talk:Part V**

Lisa Peterson, Joey Taylor, Kaylee Evans and Shawn Smith were in their quarters. Meaning they were sharing a kitchen and family room area.

"Wow, Can you believe we are actually here?" said Joey

"Yeah, Did you see the other quarters they were tiny"said Shawn

"I guess there's going to be three squads here at the base"said Kaylee

"Yeah, But we are the A-Squad, meaning we will be the first in battle"said Lisa

Missing her parents, since they haven't arrived yet.

"I wondered if our parents are staying here too?"Joey

"Why wouldn't they stay here?"Shawn

"Well, it would be kind of hard for your parents to stay here"said Lisa

"Oh, yeah your right guys"said Shawn

Meaning Casey and Lily are the managers of Jungle Fury Pizza in Ocean Bluff.

"Our parents are good friends with other rangers"said Kaylee

There was a knocked on the door.

"Come in"yelled Shawn

Maria comes in the quarters along with her team of rangers.

"Hi, this is Erin Carson, Holly Tate and Sharon Collins"said Maria. "They are going to be B-Squad Rangers, meaning they will be trained to help your squad"

"I noticed that there are only Green, Purple and White on your team Maria"said Joey

"Yes"said Erin

"We haven't found any trustworthy cadets to join the ranks on the B-Squad yet"answered Holly

"All of you decide who is to join your team?"Shawn

"No, It's up to Maria"said Sharon

"What about the cadets that aren't rangers?"Joey

"Well, Some of them don't deserved to become rangers"answered Erin

Shawn, Lisa, Joey and Kaylee looked at each other in the face

"Yup, That happen to my father, when he had no memory of his past life"said Kaylee

"So, Was there anything else you wanted us for?"Lisa

"No, You are free for two days"said Maria. Who was looking at her hand computer in her palm. "Unless something bad happens"

"Here is a map, incase you have to find us somewhere"said Sharon

Giving the A-Squad a map of the base and other buildings.

"Thanks"Lisa

Sharon, Erin, Holly and Maria lefted the A-Squad quarters. Joey, Shawn, Lisa and Kaylee were just about to looked for their parents.

"Man, I sure like Maria"said Lisa


	41. Chapter 41

Tommy Oliver-Kimberly

Rocky Desantoes-Aisha

Zach

Connor Mcknight

Andros Hammond

Chip Thorn-Vida

Zhane-Karone

Carter Grayson-Dana Mitchell

R:J

Casey-Lily Smith

Leo Corbrett-Kendrix

Mike Corbrett

Mack Hartford

Jason Scott-Kat

Jack Landors

Sky Tate

Bridge Carson

Sydney Drew

Wes Collins-Jen

Eric Myers-

T:J Johnson-Cassie

Billy Cranston

Joel Peterson-Laura

Xander Bly


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Part 4**

If you readers are wondering who is in A-Squad, then you shall know. Which kids belong to which parent. There is going to be sqauds in my story. Should check out my other power rangers stories too.

If you have any questions or answers just e-mail me ok.

A-Squad

Kaylee Evans-Pink-Father is Cole Evans

Shawn Smith-Gold-Parents are Casey and Lily Smith

Lisa Peterson-White-Parents Unknown yet. Won't meet her father Joel Peterson yet in the story.

Joey Taylor-Silver-Parents-Taylor

B-Squad

Sharon Collins-White-Father is Wes Collins

Holly Tate-Green-Brother is Commander Sky Tate

Erin Carson-Purple-Brother is Lt. Bridge Carson

Maria Bradley-Red-Adopted Father is Hunter Bradley

Group 3

Samuel Scott-Red-Father is Jason Scott

Bruce Grayson-Green-Parents are Carter and Dana Grayson

Miles (Johnson) Desantoes-Black-Parents are Rocky and Aisha Desantoes

Tommy Desantoes-Blue-Parents are Aisha and Rocky

Benny Desantoes-White-Parents are Aisha and Rocky

Carson Oliver-Orange-Parents are Dr. Tommy and Kimberly Oliver

Group 4

Timmy Bradley-Blue-Parent-Blake Bradley

Riven Mcknight-White-Parents are Connor and Kira

Ethan Mcknight-Pink-Parents are Connor and Kira

Jonathon James-Orange-Parent is Ethan

Group 5

Ashley Johnson

Nicole Desantoes

Ariel Corbrett

Brandon Brookes

Lukus

Stella Brookes

Ana Myers

Karen

Mark

Lita Drew

Michelle Delgado


	43. Chapter 43

**The Search:Part I**

Maria Bradley was looking for some kind of information about her birth mother Beth Lee Hartford. Wasn't sure how to apporch the operation overdrive rangers.

Their was a knock on her private quarters.

"Come in"yelled Maria

Commander Sky Tate and Lt. Bridge Carson walked into the quarters.

"Maria we wanted to thank you"said Lt. Carson

They both could tell something was bothering Maria.

"Maria is there something wrong?"Commander Tate

"How would you apporch someone and tell them you are related to them?"answered Maria

Both knew what Maria was talking about

"I guess would be calm first"said Lt. Carson

"If your looking for the operation overdrive team they are watching the A-Squad in the simulation area"said Commander Tate. "Just thought you would want to know about it"

"Thanks, Commander Tate"answered Maria

"Maria, You know you can call me Sky right?" said Commander Tate

"Yeah I do, but it would be rude"said Maria

"I don't think it would be rude"said Commander Tate

"If your sure?"answered Maria. "Are any of the other cadets at the simulation area?"

"Erin and Holly are in our room watching television"said Lt. Carson

Maria nodding her head.

"Timmy and the rest of the his team are doing something with their parents"said Commander Tate.

Maria is holding a box in her hands.

"Are any of kids of the operation overdrive and wildforce are they with their parents?"Maria

"Yes" said Lt. Carson

"Good, I've been doing some thinking about adding more to my team"said Maria

"Do you want us to call the other cadets?"Commander Tate

"No"said Maria. "I'm going go to find the parents at the simulation area"

Leaving her quarters. Both Sky and Bridge were worried

"I'm worried about her"said Lt. Carson

"Your not the only one"said Commander Tate

"Yeah, I will agree with you guys"said Hunter

Who was standing by the door.

"Hunter, I'm assuming you know about her birth parents?"Commander Tate

"Yes"said Hunter

"Hunter, How do you feel about the news?"Lt. Carson

"Furious that Beth kept it from her daughter"answered Hunter. "Also don't know the news that will affect Mack Hartford"

It took about 1 hour to find everyone in the simulation area. It was Rose Ortiz who saw Maria Bradley coming towards them with a box in her hands.

"Guys, we have company"said Rose

Pointing to Maria Bradley walking towards them

The A-Squad noticed right away also. They stopped in what they were doing.

"Hi"said Joey

"Maria, do you want to train with us?"Kaylee

"Actually, I've bad and good news"answered Maria

Who turned toward everyone standing there. The A-Squad getting ready to morph of course.

"Stand down"said Maria to the A-Squad cadets standing there. "This news doesn't have to do with anything about morphing"


	44. Chapter 44

**The News:Part I**

Maria Bradley turning towards everyone standing there. Notices the other kids standing there with their parents of course.

"You said something about bad news?"Will

Maria turns toward the rangers standing there.

"Mr. Hartford what do you know about a female named Beth Lee?"Maria

Mack Hartford was taken by surprised

"How do you know my mother?"Mack

"Beth Lee is my birth mother"answered Maria. "I was adopted at a very young age"

"Wait, who are your adopted parents?"Max

"Hunter Bradley is my adopted father"answered Maria.

"What about your real father?"Dax

"He doesn't know anything about me"answered Maria. "I see that you have kids?"

Pointing to some other children standing there of course.

"Yes, This Faith Robertson my daughter"said Ronny Robertson

"This is Jill Ortiz my daughter"said Rose

"This is Joshua Cranston, my son"said Billy Cranston

"This is Evan Lee, my son"said Dax

"Why did you want to know about the kids?"Cole

"Dad, Your embarassing us"said Kaylee giving her father a glare in the face

Maria opens the box she was holding. There in the box were other power rangers morphers.

"You already know I've Green, White and Purple on my team of rangers"said Maria

"Wow"said Evan

"Are we going to become rangers too? Jill

"If it's ok with your parents?"answered Maria.

Turning toward the parents in the face

"I don't have a problem with it"said Ronny

"Same with me"said Rose

The other parents nodding their heads

"A-Squad you will have another member in your squad who will become the red ranger"said Maria. "But at the moment they won't be joining yet."

A-Squad nodding their heads

"Hold on please, one moment"answered Maria.

Saying something into her morpher

"Would all of the teams and cadets report to the simulation area in 2 minutes"said Maria. "Also would any parent who is still here come also"

Less than 3 minutes everyone was standing in the area

"What's going on?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"Beet's me"said Lt. Andros Hammond

"The reason I called everyone here, I will be choosing some of the cadets as rangers"said Maria

"Yes"yelled Cadet Drew

Some of the cadet noticed the colors in the box.

"Some of you will become rangers, who will be send to different bases to train"said Maria. "There are going to be others who will have upper orders than you"

"What you got to be kidding me"said Cadet Lukus Brookes

"Hey, Who made you the boss?"Yelled Cadet Delgado

Commander Tate spoke up

"Maria Bradley has the upper authority at the base"barked Commander Tate.

Shocked looks on the cadets faces

"Maria why don't continue on"said Lt. Drew

"Thanks, Lt. Drew"answered Maria. "Joining the B-Squad of rangers are Nicole Desantoes as the yellow ranger"

Nicole Desantoes turned toward her family and was screaming very loud

"Joining A-Squad is Ariel Corbrett as the Blue Ranger"said Maria

Ariel was jumping up and down of course

"Joining B-Squad is Faith Robertson and Jill Ortiz as the Black and Pink Rangers"said Maria

Both Faith and Jill were jumping up and down near their parents

"Joining Group 6 is Joshua Cranston as the Yellow Ranger"answered Maria

Timmy Bradley, Ethan Mcknight, Riven Mcknight and Jonathon James hugged Joshua

"Welcome to our team"said Riven

"Now we have five guys now"said Jonathon

"Dad, I'm going to be a great ranger, just like you"said Joshua

Turning toward Billy of course.


	45. Chapter 45

**Discovery of the parents:Part I**

Some of the cadets turned toward the new comers.

"What do you mean your father was a ranger?"Cadet Lukus

"Billy Cranston was the blue ranger, along with Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Zach Taylor and Trini"answered Cadet Ana Myers.

"Then when Billy, Zach and Trini left the team"answered Cadet Dylan Park turning towards the others. "Rocky, Aisha and my father Adam Park took their place"

"Then when my wife left the team, Kat Hillard took her place"answered Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"Then when Rocky was injured, Justin Stewart took his place"answered Cadet Nicole Desantoes

Cadets turned toward Justin Stewart in the face.

"I heard that you were the youngest ranger on the turbo team"answered Cadet Stella Brookes

"Yes, I was only 11 years old"answered Justin Stewart

There were some screaming

"WHAT" Demanded Cadet Lita Drew and Cadet Michelle Delgado at once

Both of the sisters turned toward their silblings in the face

"How can that be?"demanded Cadet Drew giving Sydney a look in the face

"We aren't even that young, when we started Space Patrol Delta"answered Cadet Delgado

"That's because Danny and Karen Delgado died a couple years ago"answered Max of the wildforce team

"Our mother died 3 years ago with cancer"yelled Cadet Delgado. "What about our father, was it an accident?"

"Cadet Delgado that is enough"bellowed Kaylee Evans who also had upper authority.

"Cadet Drew and Cadet Delgado go take a nice long walk somewhere"bellowed Shawn Smith answered out loud.

Because he had enough of the two of them disagreeing on certain things.

Michelle and Lita looked at each other in the face and stormed away from everyone.

"I guess we know they will never become rangers"said Cadet Ashley Johnson answered

"Ashley Karone Johnson"said Lt. Ashley Hammond who was shocked

"What about the other morphers in the box?"Cadet Brandon Brookes

Most of the cadets looked over to Maria Bradley in the face.

Maria looking over to the parents in the face.

"Actually was hoping that Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver and some of their friends have the morphers"answered Maria.

Shocked looks on the cadet faces.

"We will need a back-up team if a team falls"answered Maria Bradley turning toward everyone in the face. "Plus the gown-ups have more experiences has a ranger."

The gown-ups looking at each other in the face.

"Dad, You can go do it"said Samuel Scott

Turning toward Jason and his uncles and aunts in the face.

"Yes"answered Jason

"We will help"said Tommy


	46. Chapter 46

**New Discovery of a ranger:Part I**

Everyone was in their own quarters in the base. The gown-ups were either sleeping or taken turns of partol of the base. With the cadet becoming rangers and having their first battle. They didn't want anything else happening for now.

Maria was in her quarters sleeping of course. When she got a vision about a ranger coming from a different dimension to help Jason team. Maria communciated to the ranger in her mind.

"Who are you?"Maria to the mystery ranger

"I'm the Red Ranger from another dimension"said the mystery ranger

"Who is on your ranger team?"Maria

"Well Jason Scott is my second commandering ranger"answered the mystery ranger.

"Well, It's a good thing I didn't give him the red ranger morpher then"said Maria

"Who else is on the team?"the mystery ranger

"Well Jason Scott and Rocky Desantoes so far"said Maria. "Because the other gown-up rangers already have a team of their own"

"Well, Jason and Tommy were both on my team"said the mystery ranger

"That's going to be hard because Dr. Tommy Oliver is the mentor and currently the black dino thunder ranger"answered Maria Bradley.

"Ok"said the mystery ranger

"Plus there are others I'm assuming you haven't met yet right?"Maria Bradley

"Which others are you talking about?"the mystery ranger

"Well Space, Wildforce Acces, Lightspeed Rescue, Jungle Fury and others"said Maria

"Nope, In my time the turbo rangers weren't rangers and the others I'm not sure of"said the mystery ranger

"Well, You will be meeting them"said Maria. "Don't worry I won't mention you are from another dimension.

"Thanks"said the mystery ranger

"What do we call you?"Maria. "We can't call you the mystery ranger"

Mystery ranger thinking a moment

"You can call me Joey Peterson"said the mystery ranger.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note:5**

Sorry! I couldn't remember who was on Joey Peterson team in his dimension. Only problem is some of the others gown-ups are already on a team.

Like Kimberly is married to Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Jason is a single father since the death of Trini

I don't think it would be right to used Laura Anderson and Mark Stevens without permission from the author. Although since I don't own Mark name of course.

I own his daughter's name Lisa Stevens who is on the A-Squad.

Along with Joey Taylor, Shawn Smith and Kaylee Evans.

Morphers that Maria had for the gown-ups were.

Colors:

Pink-Kimberly Hart Oliver

Yellow-

Green-Billy Cranston

Red-Joey Peterson

Black-

Silver-

Orange-


	48. Chapter 48

**New Discovery of a ranger:Part II**

Maria wakes up little late then usually. She is thinking of the dream she just had of the mystery ranger. Decides to let Commander Tate and other gown-ups know even through she said about not telling anyone.

Only Reason she is letting them know because they don't really have alot of information about the mystery ranger.

Most of the gown-ups were in the mess hall eating lunch. Since Maria woke up late as usually since she has these nightmares or visions.

They could hear some of the cadets saying things out loud.

"I wonder where Maria is?"answered Sharon turning toward her team mates in the face.

"Maybe she went shopping"said Bruce

"At this time of day"said Tommy Desantoes

"Guys, she probably over slept that's all"said Shawn who was reading a science book

"Shawn, how can you read a science book?"Carson Oliver

"What's wrong reading a book?"answered Shawn

"Shawn, don't mind him"said Holly Tate

Then 10 minutes later Maria showed up in the mess hall. The gown-ups saw Maria walking into the mess hall and overheard some of the rangers say something to her.

"Good afternoon"said Kaylee who was trying to fix something on the computer

"Hey, Maria I see you over slept again"said Michelle out loud

Maria turns toward the others in the face. She gave them a glare in the face and walked out of the mess hall.

"That was weird she didn't even stop to get anything to eat"said Joey

"Maybe she wasn't hungry"said Lita

"Yeah, But she skip breakfast"said Laura

The guys noticed Timmy getting up suddenly and left the mess hall.

"Ok, What's up with Timmy?"answered Miles

"Probably nothing"said Benny

Timmy found Maria standing a foot away from the mess hall entrance. He noticed right away that his cousin had a vision or nightmare

"It happen again didn't it?"Timmy turning toward Maria in the face

"Yes, I need to speak to some of the gown-ups about the situation"answered Maria

"I'll go get them"said Timmy about to leave the hall-away

"No, It only has to be Commander Tate and his team"answered Maria.

"Ok"said Timmy who walked backed into the mess hall

Almost everyone looked up when Timmy came walking back into the room.

"Timmy, is something wrong?"Brandon

"Does it have to do with Maria?"Lita

Timmy ignores the rest of the cadets sitting there. Turns toward the gown-ups who were sitting there.

"Commander Tate, Lt. Carson and the rest of B-Squad gown-ups"said Timmy turning toward the former B-Squad rangers.

"Cadet Bradley is something wrong?"Lt. Landors

"Cadet Bradley wishes to speak to you all about a situation somewhere private"said Timmy

"Ok"said Lt. Drew

Lt. Drew, Lt. Carson. Lt. Landros. Lt. Delgado and Commander Tate leave the mess hall in a flash. The rest of the gown-ups were confused in what was going on.

"Cadet Bradley don't you have to talk to them?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"No"answered Timmy who just left the mess hall suddenly


	49. Chapter 49

**New Discovery of a ranger:Part III**

The former B-Squad and Maria Bradley were talking in a private room.

"Maria, Timmy said you wanted to talk to us"said Lt. Drew

Maria turns her back on them at first

"Maria what's wrong?"Lt. Landors

"I had a strange dream last night"said Maria with her back to the B-Squad rangers.

"Maria do you mind facing us when your talking"said Lt. Landors

Maria thinking to herself a moment. Maybe she should tell the rest of the gown-ups about this situation.

"Commander Tate, I think it's best if you called the rest of the gown-ups"answered Maria turning towards them in the face.

"Sure"said Commander Tate answered

Leaving the room for a moment to call the rest of the gown-ups into the room.

It took about a hour for the rest of the former rangers to show up. Well all except Hunter and Blake Bradley since they were back at the thunder academy teaching.

"What's going on?"Lt. Wes Collins

"Maria why did you leave the mess hall without eating anything?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"Ashley, Give her a chance to explain everything"said Mack Hartford

Ashley faces towards Mack and his team in the face.

"What gives you the right to say that to me?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"What gives you the right to asked my sister that question"yelled Mack.

"SISTER" Yelled Lt. Ashley Hammond, Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, Rocky Desantoes, Carlos and T:J spoke out.

"Wait a minute Maria has a different last name"said Rocky

"Yes, But my father married a women named Beth Lee"said Mack Hartford

That's when Jason friends and team mates turned toward him

"Uh, Jason isn't that the women you were married to?"Kimberly Hart Oliver

"Yes, For about 2 months"said Jason

"That was before you married Trini right?"Billy

"Yes"answered Jason just shocked.

"Can we get back to what we were called here for"answered Lt. Delgado

Turning toward Maria who was standing there with her morpher on her wrist

"Maria what is it that you wanted us to hear?"Lt. Carson

"A mystery ranger will appeared to join Jason's Scott team of rangers"answered Maria turning towards them in the face.

"How do you know this?"Lt. Zhane Star?

"My dreams"answered Maria turning toward some of the gown-ups in the face. "The mystery ranger is from another time-line or dimension". "Mention that Jason, Tommy, Kimberly were on his team of rangers in his time."

Shocked looks on everyone faces

"Do we know when he will be arriving?"Lt. Andros Hammond

"No"said Maria turning her back on them for a moment. "All I know that his name is Joey Peterson he is the black ranger in his dimension". "I just thought you should be notified about this situation"

"Thanks, Maria you may be excuse"said Commander Tate.


	50. Chapter 50

**Information:Part I**

Once Maria had left the private meeting area. The gown-ups looked at each other in the face.

"Uh, How do you know that Maria isn't lying?"Lt. Ashley Hammond turning toward the others

"Maria wouldn't lie about giving us this information"answered Lt. Carson who was getting ticked off at Ashley for a moment

"Lt. Carson how long have you known Maria Bradley?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

Some of the others commandering officers spoke out

"Ashley that's way out of ordered"said Tommy Oliver

Ashley turns toward the other gown-ups

"What, You don't think that Maria could be lying to us adults"yelled Ashley

"I've known Maria Bradley for 4 years since since she been living with the ninja storm team of rangers"answered Lt. Kira Mcknight answered turning to the yellow space ranger in the face.

Knowing that Kira was good friends with the ninja storm ranger of rangers before Tori death.

"Through Tori, I met the others including Maria"answered Lt. Kira Mcknight turning toward the others adults in the room. "If your going to call Maria Bradley a liar, then I'm going back to my post"

Lt. Kira Mcknight storms out of the room. Soon others followed her also.

"Wait where you guys going?"Katherine Hillard

"We are going back to our posts"answered Ethan James who was busy doing something with a computer

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to talk trash about my sister"yelled Mack Hartford leaving the room

"Jason Scott what do you think of this matter?"Katherine Hillard looking at her friend in the face

"Don't get me into this issue"said Jason about to leave

"How do you know that Maria and Mack are telling the truth about her being Beth Lee daughter and sister to Mack Hartford"answered Rocky

"Rocky, that's a little too much"answered Lt. Myers

"Yeah, But Mack wasn't invited on the forever red mission"answered Rocky turning around to face the rest of the former rangers. "Either was I which wasn't fair"

Aisha spoke out

"That wouldn't have happen if you left your phone under the couch"said Aisha

Commander Sky Tate looks over to his former B-Squad team in the face.

"You may be excuse"said Commander Tate about to walked out of the room. "Oh, Just to let you know that Ms. Bradley is telling the truth about her birth parents and the new ranger that is coming here soon"

Leaving the room with the rest of the B-Squad following behind him of course. Only Leaving the rest of the adults in the room

"Ok, That went well"said Kimberly

"I still think Maria is keeping something from us"said Ashley

"Ashley would you let it go for now"said Justin Stewart who was actually good friend with Maria over the passed 3 months.


	51. Chapter 51

**Information:Part II**

The former B-Squad rangers were worried in what was going to happen next. They were more worried about Maria Bradley and what would happen to her. Since now every almost former rangers knew about her birth parents

"Sky, Do you think Maria will be ok?"asked Sydney who was looking on the computer

Sky sighs out loud

"I wouldn't possible know"answered Sky turning to his team mates in the face. "But judging the way Maria been treated by her birth mother, I wouldn't know much"

"Well, By judging the information on the data on the computer about her parents"said Elizabeth who was looking over Sydney shoulder. "Maria Scott Bradley was abandoned at Angel's Heaven before she was adopted by Hunter Bradley"

"Wait didn't Hunter say that Maria was given to him by Beth?"Jack

"He was only told who Maria birth parents were"said Sky turning toward his team mates in the face. "Plus some information about Beth Lee"

"I wondered if any one else know about her parents?"Bridge turning toward his fellow team mates in the face.

"Probably Blake, Hunter, Cam and Timmy already know about the information"said Jack

"I kind of wondered how Justin would know Maria for only 3 months?"Elizabeth looking at the computer.

"Ashley Hammond was ticked off at Justin Stewart and Mack Hartford about the information"answered Bridge who was eating a piece of buttery toast. "She doesn't think Maria Bradley is telling the truth about her parents"

"Maybe there is a way to tell them the truth"said a voice.

Sky, Sydney, Jack, Elizabeth and Bridge turned around toward the doorway. Justin Stewart, Mack Hartford, Jason Scott, Rocky Desantoes and Tommy Oliver were standing there.

"What do you mean tell the truth"said Elizabeth

"I guess you don't know I was adopted also"said Justin Stewart turning toward the space patrol delta rangers in the face.

Tommy spoke up

"Justin was also in Angel's Heaven at least 4 months before he too was adopted"said Tommy turning to the spd rangers in the face.

"That's how he met Rocky and the rest of the rangers"answered Jason

"By accident he founded out that we five were rangers, and took over Rocky's place as the blue ranger"answered Tommy

"Um, Why are you telling us this?"Jack turning towards them in the face. "Why aren't you telling the others so they don't think your lying"

"Uh, We were but we can't find Maria"answered Rocky

"What do you mean you can't find Maria?"yelled Bridge who stood up quickly

"She wasn't in her quarters"answered Tommy

"Did you try other places yet?"Sydney

"Yes, The places that we told to looked"answered Rocky

Both Jason and Mack looked at each other in the face

"I can't lose her"said Mack

"Neither Can I"said Jason looking at everyone in the face. "After everything you just told me, I believe you"said Jason


	52. Chapter 52

Missing:Part I

"Just great how we have to find a missing cadet"answered Jack Landors not in a very good mood

"Techincally Ms. Bradley isn't a cadet here at spd"said Elizabeth

"Then how come she has a morpher?"Rocky

"She's the one that chosed her team"answered Lt.Collins turning toward almost former rangers in the face.

Justin Stewart is typing something on the computer.

"Justin what are you doing?"said Commander Tommy Oliver

"Well Billy, Ethan and I put a tracer on each morpher"answered Justin typing something again into the computer.

"So we can figured out where Maria went"answered Bridge

Justin Stewart looks up and turns towards them

"Yeah, But count on it"said Justin turning towards them in the face.

"Why, Is something wrong?"Jason

"For some reason Maria has her tracer off-line"answered Justin turning toward the gown-ups in the face. "So we have to idea where she went off too"

Commander Tommy Oliver and Lt. Wes Collins looked at each other in the face.

"I think we should call the ranger teams and have them searching"said Commander Oliver who turns toward Commander Sky Tate and Lt. Wes Collins in the face

"Yeah they to need know what's going on"said Lt. Collins

Both of them turning toward the former B-Squad rangers in the face.

Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew and Jack Landors looked at each other in the face.

"Yes, Just tell us what to do"said Sky Tate

His team mates nodding their heads

"But, Your the commander of this base I'm not"answered Commander Tommy Oliver. Since he is the commander of spd headquarters.

"Yes, But your in charge when it something bad happens"answered Jack Landors. "Even if Sky is the commander of the base, you have upper authority"

"Guys, We don't much time for this arguement"answered Mack Hartford. "I want to find my sister"

"I want to find my daughter"answered Jason Scott

Few Hours later in the basement of the academy. All of the current and former rangers were standing there.

"Something is wrong"said Cadet Evans

"I can feel something is wrong"answered Cadet Corbrett answered

"Something is wrong, if Commander Oliver wanted to see all of us"answered Cadet Ortiz

New to the current B-Squad rangers. That's when current A and B-Squad noticed someone was missing

"Wait a minute someone is missing"answered Cadet Taylor

"Uh, Oh where's Maria?"Cadet Robertson

Neither team noticed that Maria wasn't with them

"Uh, Oh you don't happen to her?"Cadet Stevens

Before anyone else could answered. Commander Oliver, Lt. Collins and the others who were in the room with them came out to talk to the cadets and other rangers in the face.

Commander Oliver noticed the current B-A Squad looking at each other in the face. They already knew something was happening.

"I see that the current A and B Squads know something is wrong"answered Commander Oliver turning toward everyone in the basement of the academy. "I'm sorry so say that Maria Bradley has gone missing from the base"

Gasps could be heard. Timmy Bradley just fainted of course. In which his team mates catch him before he could hit the floor.

"Commander, Cadet Bradley just fainted"yelled Group 6

Lt. Andros Hammond and Lt. Carter Grayson rushed toward them. Since Andros has a special gift he can sense certain things that others can't.

"Cadet Bradley will be ok"answered Lt. Andros Hammond turning toward Group 6 in the face. "Just fainted after hearing the bad news about Maria"

"Thanks, Lt. Hammond"said Cadet Ethan McKnight looking at Timmy on the floor.

"So, Is there something you want us to do commander?"said Cadet Scott turning toward the Commanders in the face.

"Yes each of the squads or groups will search for Ms. Bradley"answered Commander Oliver turning toward the cadets in the face. "Also each commander or Lieutenants will also be going with each group or squads"


	53. Chapter 53

**Joey Peterson:Part I**

Before anyone could do some searching. An alarmed sounded throughout the academy.

"What's going on?"demanded Cadet Grayson

"Something must have happen"said Cadet James

Almost everyone who was standing there was in a ranger pose waiting to stike out at the intruder.

A bright light appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is going on?"demanded Cadet Delgado

"The light it's to bright"said Cadet Drew

A person appeared before them in normal clothes.

"Who the hell are you?"Yelled Lt. Ashley Hammond at the stranger

"I"m Joey Peterson the black ranger in my dimension"answered the mystery stranger.

Gasps could be heard.

Joey Peterson turning toward the former rangers in the face.

"Some of you I have never met, because you are dead in my dimension"answered Joey turning toward the gown-ups in the face. "Would you mind introducing which one of you is Ms. Bradley"

Commander Tommy Oliver spoke up quickly

"That's the problem, Ms. Bradley has gone missing"answered Commander Oliver.

"We were just going to send everyone out to search for her"answered Lt. Taylor.

Joey Peterson thinking for a moment. Looks at the former rangers in the face

"Which one of you is Jason Scott?"asked Joey Peterson

Jason Scott raising his hand in the air.

"That would be me"said Jason

"In my dimension you were the second in command"answered Joey turning toward Jason in the face. "Along with Tommy and Kimberly on my team. "I'm assuming that Tommy and Kimberly are married in this time right?"

"Yes"answered Rocky Desantoes turning toward the new stranger in the face.

"Ms. Bradley has mention several things about the rangers team here"answered Joey turning toward everyone in the basement area.

A-and B Squad looked at each other in the face before they spoke out

"Uh, Do you mind if we could get searching for our leader?"asked Nicole Desantoes

All of them looking at their commanders in the face.

"Yes, We better get searching before anything happens to Ms. Bradley"answered Billy

All of the former rangers nodding their heads

Joey interrupted them.

"Do you think I could help with the search?"Joey

"I don't see why not"said Commander Oliver turning toward Joey. "Your one of us, so you can help search with A-Squad"


	54. Chapter 54

**The Search:Part I**

It's been almost 23 hours since Ms. Bradley hasn't been found yet. Everyone had returned to the academy to freshen up.

"I don't understand why Maria would just disappear"said Riven

"Riven, We don't even know if Maria could be in trouble"said Bruce

"Something just had to happen if you can't trace her morpher"said Joshua

"I don't know about that Joey person"said Riven arms across his chest

"What are you talking about?"Joey who thought someone called his name

"Actually he was talking about Joey Peterson"answered Ariel who was drinking some water.

"We don't know if Joey Peterson had something to do with your leader disappence"answered Riven turning toward the current B-Squad rangers in the face.

"Riven, We don't even know when Maria disappeared on"said Lisa Stevens glaring at Riven in the face.

Holly and Erin were worried about their leader. At the most they weren't with their team mates discussing on where Maria was of course.

"By the way where are Erin and Holly?"answered Benny Desantoes

"I don't see either of them here"said Riven

Somewhere else in another part of the academy. The gown-ups were disussing in what to do next of course.

"What are we going to do?" Rose Ortiz who had helped her fellow team mate finding his sister.

"We haved searched everywhere in and out of the academy"said Aisha Desantoes

"Plus other places that are near here"said Cole who had stayed to help at the academy.

"She has to be somewhere"said Elizabeth

"Guys, What if Maria doesn't want to be found?"Justin Stewart getting a look from the gown-ups in the face. "It's been over 23 1/2 hours since trying to find her"

"Plus her morpher is off, meaning something is wrong"said Leo

"We never would leave our morpher off"said Zhane turning toward his fellow mates in the face.

"Bridge, how is Erin taking the news about this?"Sydney

"She and Holly have locked themselves in their quarters"answered Bridge.

"What about Timmy how is he doing?"Connor

"He's talking to his father and uncle and told them the news"said Kira.

"We might as well all take turns searching for Maria"said Commander Oliver.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Search:Part II**

The Gown-ups decided to take shifts on searching for Maria.

It was first going to be Cole Evans, Taylor Earhart and Joey Peterson on the first shift. Then the others following in 2 hours shifts.

Just as the gown-ups were taking turns to find Maria. Timmy Bradley came walking into the room.

"Sorry, To interrupted the search"answered Timmy who was staring at the gown-ups in the face

"Cadet Bradley it's ok"said Lt. Collins

"Does Hunter and your dad know about the situation?"Commander Oliver

"Yes"answered Timmy turning towards them in the face.

"Cadet Bradley I subjects you get some sleep"said Lt. Andros Hammond

Timmy Bradley thinking for a moment and turns toward the gown-ups

"Uh, Where's this Joey Peterson?"Timmy

"He's with Cole and Taylor searching"said Aisha Desantoes

"Why is something wrong?"Dax

"It was just a guess if someone could commuciate to Maria"said Timmy

"Wait, What are you talking about?"Elizabeth

Timmy turns toward everyone in the room

"You didn't know?"Timmy turning toward the gown-ups in the face

"What didn't we know?"Zhane

"One of Maria ability she can send people messages throught their minds"answered Timmy.

Shocked looks on the gown-ups faces

"Why on earth didn't you say something about this matter?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"Maria didn't want certain people to know about her abilites"answered Justin

"You mean you knew about it?"Rocky

"Yes, I knew when she was in Angel Heaven's"answered Justin turning to his friend and rest of the former rangers in the face. "She didn't want anyone to know the reason why she was abandoned"

"So do you know when Joey will be back?"Timmy

"Not at least 2 hours"answered Bridge who was eating buttery toast.

"Uncle Andros, Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane could try to commuciate to Maria"answered Erin Carson

Who stepped into the room

"Where's Holly?"Sky

"She fell asleep with Nicole watching over in our rooms"answered Erin wanting to be near her brother.


	56. Chapter 56

Author's Note:i

Beth Lee had given birth to her daughter Maria Scott (Bradley) in 1989.

Maria was only 9 years old at the time she was at Angel's Heaven during the Mighty Morphin to Space Rangers seasons.

She was later adopted by Hunter Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team.

It is now the year of 2002 at the moment.

That is now she and Justin met when he was 10 years old.

Sorry if you were confused in the story.

1. The rangers still have no cool where Maria is at the moment.

2. What will happen next?

3. Will she continue on as a leader?

4. What about her mother?


	57. Chapter 57

**The Search:Part III**

Erin turns toward her brother in the face.

"I want to help search for Maria"said Erin turning toward her brother Lt. Bridge Carson.

"Cadet Cason maybe it's best you don't join the search party"spoke Commander Tommy Oliver.

"WHAT"yelled Erin

"Why can't Erin and I search for my cousin?"said Timmy

"First of all Cadet Bradley Maria isn't even your real cousin"spoke Will the black operation overdrive ranger said

"So,It doesn't matter if Maria isn't my cousin or not"answered Timmy giving the gown-ups a glare in the face

"I don't care, I'm going to search for Maria"yelled Erin

"Cadet Carson, We are going to try a different path to see if we can find Maria"said Jason Scott

Erin Carson was getting very pissed off at the gown-ups at the moment.

"So, What we all went out and still found nothing"yelled Erin

"Lt. Carson do something to your sister"answered Lt. Ashley Hammond

Bridge Carson gives Ashley Hammond a look in the face

"I don't answer to you"said Lt. Bridge Carson about to go over to Erin

Erin and Timmy looking at each other in the face. They both nodded their heads together.

"I'm Sorry"answered Timmy

Both of them taking their morphers off their wrist.

"Wait a minute what are you doing?"Elizabeth Delgado

"Your looking at two less rangers in duty on the B-Squad"said Timmy

Shocked and Surprised faces could be seen

"Please, Think about this"said Rose Ortiz

Before anyone could say anything, Holly Tate came walking towards them

"Holly, I thought you were sleeping?"Lt. Wes Collins

"I was asleep, I'm going with Erin and Timmy on this one"answered Holly Tate.

Taking her morpher off of her wrist.

Lt. Bridge Carson, Lt. Sky Tate and the rest of the former B-Squad were in shocked

"Wait, What's going to happen to Nicole, Sharon, Jill and Faith?"Ronny Robertson

"They don't know Maria that well, as we do"answered Holly Tate


	58. Chapter 58

**Less cadets on B-Squad:Part I**

It was a couple days, since Holly Tate, Erin Carson and Timmy Bradley hanged up their morphers until Maria (Scott) Bradley was found.

Also the B-Squad on Erin and Holly team found out what happen to their team mates. Timmy team also found out what happen to him too.

They were dicussing in the common room.

"Did you guys hear the Timmy is no longer a ranger?"Ethan Mcknight

"Yeah, We found the next day, when neither Erin or Holly showed for training"said Jill Ortiz

"So are you girls still going to be rangers?"Riven Mcknight

"Yes, Someone has to protect earth"said Sharon Collins

"But, Still I would agree in what the three of them are doing"said Faith Robertson

"Faith how could you say that"demanded Riven

Faith stands up with her hands by her side

"Do you have something you want to say out loud?"Faith

Jill stands next to her friends and cousin

"Faith, You need to control your anger"said Jill

"I'll control my anger with my hands"yelled Faith

Which brought the A-Squad rangers inside the common room area

"Hey, What's going on here?"Cadet Evans

"Ask, Cadet Robertson she was going to hit me"said Cadet Mcknight

"Riven, This wouldn't have happen if you didn't say anything about her agreeing with the three less cadets"said Jonathan James

"I guess you guys heard right?"Joshua Cranston

"Yes, We were just inform today"said Cadet Corbrett answered


	59. Chapter 59

**Less Cadets on B-Squad:Part II**

B-Squad, A-Squad, Timmy Bradley team mates and Samuel Scott team joined in the converstation.

"So what's going to happen to B-Squad?"Cadet Tommy Desantoes

"Cadet Desantoes what are you talking about?"Cadet Ethan Mcknight

"What Cadet Desantoes is asking what's going to happen to B-Squad, since there is only four of them as a team"said Cadet Smith answered

"What's going to happen to Cadet Bradley?"Cadet Grayson

"Well, I don't think it's would be that hard for you guys"said Cadet Taylor

Who was drinking some orange juice

"There are five of you now"said Cadet Taylor

"Yeah, But Cadet Bradley was the leader for our group"said Cadet James

"Have you guys heard anything about that new mysterious ranger yet?"Cadet Riven Mcknight

"No, Just he's here to help the rangers out"said Cadet Ethan Mcknight

"There's something he's not telling us"said Cadet Jill Ortiz

"Why would the mystery ranger tell us anything?"answered Cadet Joshua Cranston who looked up from reading over a science book.

"Well this mystery ranger, shows up out of nowhere"said Cadet Riven Mcknight throwing his hands up in the air. "He saids something another demension he's from"

"Still doesn't tell us if he's the bad guy"answered Cadet Thomas Desantoes

"Guys, You can't just judge he's the bad guy"said Cadet Nicole Desantoes

"Yeah"answered Cadet Evans


	60. Chapter 60

**Joey Peterson:Part I**

"No, Way there's something about the mystery ranger"said Cadet Benny Desantoes

"Wait, How we even know he's a ranger?"Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Did you two noticed his clothes"said Cadet Carson Oliver

Either of them noticing Joey Peterson standing there, speechless of course. Standing next to him was Commander Tommy Oliver, Commander Jason Scott and the former B-Squad. Minus Lt. Bridge Carson and Lt. Sky Tate who were trying to talk to Erin, Holly and Timmy.

The others noticed at once, that the commanders, former B-Squad and the mystery ranger were standing by the common room area.

"Uh, Oh"said Cadet Ariel Corbrett

"Ariel, What do you mean by that?"Demanded Cadet Miles Desantoes

"She means you guys can asked Joey Peterson who is the mystery ranger"answered Lt. Sydney Drew

Who was one of the former rangers standing there with arms folded across their chest.

The cadets quickly stood up in front of the former rangers.

"Sorry"answered Cadet Ethan Mcknight

Joey nods his head.

"Joey Peterson is a guest here at space patrol delta and will be treated like one"said commander scott

"Yes, Sir"said cadet Riven Mcknight

Joey speaks up

"Yes, I know some of you cadets don't trust me"said Joey turning toward most of the people in the common area. "But as one of you cadets said I'm a ranger from another dimension." "I'm trying by hard to look for your leader and friend on the B-Squad"

"We do trust you Joey"said Cadet Ortiz

"Thanks"said Joey turning toward the B-Squad

Cadet Benny Desantoes asked a certain question

"I know it's none of our business"said Cadet Benny Desantoes looking right at Joey in the face. "But is Joey going to be joining a ranger team?"

Joey looks at Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott in the face.

"Actually, It hasn't been decided yet"said commander scott

"Why, Is there something you wanted?"Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

"Well, With only B-Squad has only 4 cadets on the team"said Cadet Benny Desantoes. "Since Holly Tate and Erin Carson given up their morphers until Maria Bradley is found"

"Also with Timmy Bradley"answered Cadet Grayson

"Actually, I thought Joey was already on a ranger team, before Maria disappeared?"Cadet Smith

"Actually, In my time I was second in command of my ranger team"answered Joey.

"So, Do you agree that Erin, Holly and Timmy shouldn't have quit as a ranger?"Cadet Collins

Joey Peterson thinking to himself for a moment


	61. Chapter 61

**Joey Peterson:Part II**

A-Squad, B-Squad, Group 6 and Samuel Scott group stared at Joey in the face.

"Sorry, About some of my fellow mates"said Cadet Samuel Scott giving the boys a look in the face

"Same goes with me"said Cadet Cranston

"It's ok"said Joey staring at the others in the face. "I understand that they don't trust me yet"

"So, Would you mind telling us why you are here?"asked Cadet Ethan Mcknight

"I came here to help you"said Joey snatching his hair.

"Help us with what?"asked Cadet Taylor

"I believe Joey means to help us search for Maria right?"Cadet Corbrett

"Yes"said Joey

Riven and Tommy Desantoes marched up to Joey in the face

"How do we know we can trust you?"asked Cadet Tommy Desantoes

"How do we know your not a bad guy?"Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Cadet Tommy Desantoes, that is enough"demanded Lt. Sydney Drew giving both of the boys a glare in the face

"Both of you will have detentions for 3 weeks"said Lt. Evans who came in the room along with some of the other former rangers.

"Tommy, Your mother and I will talk to you alone"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"Yes, Dad"answered Tommy

"Same with you Riven"said Lt. Kira Ford Oliver Mcknight

"Yes, Mother"said Riven

Nicole and Kaylee looked over to their parents who were standing next to the others.

"Uh, Joey I know this isn't any of our business, but do you have some kind special abilities?"asked Cadet Evans

Joey looking over to the girls in the face

"Yes"answered Joey

"Do you think it would help us find Maria?"Cadet Nicole Desantoes

"Actually, I'm not sure it would work"said Joey who was looking over the adults

"What do you mean it won't work?"bellowed Commander Jason Scott

"Usually it would take 24 hours for me to used it again"answered Joey


	62. Chapter 62

Joey Peterson:Part III

Joey isn't sure what to tell the cadets certain things of his demension yet.

"There is something I can tell you cadets through"said Joey

"What would that be?"demanded Cadet Benny Desantoes

"Either a ranger is kidnapped or doesn't want to found"answered Joey looking at the cadets in the face. "When that happens someone from another ranger team helps that team in protecting earth at all cost."

"HOW DARE YOU"Yelled Group 6

Meaning Timmy Bradley team said that out loud.

"How could you say that?"said Cadet James

"It happens all of the time"answered Joey turning toward the adults who were standing there.

"That's one of the reason why we train you cadets here at the academy"said Lt. Taylor

"You mean you knew it would happen?"asked Cadet Ortiz

Adults looking at each other in the face

"Yes"answered Lt. Ashley Hammond

"That's one of rules being a ranger"said Lt. Evans

"Once a ranger, always a ranger"said Lt. Kira Mcknight

"It depends in what you learn from your family members also"said Joey

"That even through your a ranger, you know there's many dangerous missions you have to take"said Commander Oliver

"So, Your saying that Maria may not want to be found?"Cadet Smith

"It's a possibly"answered Joey


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note:**

At the moment for the B-Squad team now. There is only 4 cadets has rangers at the moment. Only 5 for Group 6 Timmy Bradley team.

Sharon Collins-White, Nicole Desantoes-Yellow, Faith Robertson-Black and Jill Ortiz-Pink

Kaylee Evans-Pink,Joey Taylor-Silver,Shawn Smith-Gold, Lisa Stevens-White and Ariel Corbrett-Blue

Ethan Mcknight-Pink,Riven Mcknight-White,Jonathon James-Orange and Joshua Cranston-Yellow

Carson Oliver-Orange,Benny Desantoes-White,Miles Desantoes-Black, Tommy Desantoes-Blue, Bruce Grayson-Green and Samuel Scott-Red

Don't worry the others will return to their duties as rangers. Only difference will it be the B-Squad-Maria Bradley-Scott won't be the leader any more. It will be one of the others cadets on the B-Squad.

She will still be the red ranger for B-Squad after they found her first. Just won't be the leader for that team. She will be second in command of the team.

Timmy Bradley will return as the leader for Group 6.

Erin Carson and Holly Tate will remain as rangers for B-Squad.

Now the enemies you were wondering about.

1.They are fighting a new species now. Can walked among the living without knowing that others don't know yet.

Just to let you know who is in command of spd.

1. Commander Tommy Oliver-Headquarters-main

mander Jason Scott-Headquarters-main  
3.Lt. Sky Tate-Commander of New Tech spd


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Note:Part I**

1.I know that Joey Peterson is 21 Years old

2.The cadets are least 11-16 years old for Group6, B-Squad and C-Squad

3. Never said Joey was a back-up ranger.

He is already a ranger along with Jason, Kimberly and the others. The gown-ups are on the back-up team for spd ok.

These are the gown-ups who have powers now or did have them.

Kimberly Hart Oliver-Pink

Commander-Dr. Tommy Oliver-Black

Lt. Rocky Desantoes-Red

Lt.Wesley Collins-Red

Lt.Taylor Earhart-Yellow

Commander Jason Scott-Red

Lt. Andros Hammond-Red

Lt.Ashley Hammond-Yellow

Lt. Bridge Carson-Green

Lt. Sky Tate-Blue

Lt.Jack Landors-Red

Lt.Sydney Drew-Pink

Lt.Elizabeth Delgado-Yellow

Lt.Carter Grayson-Red

Dr.Dana Mitchelle Grayson-Pink

Lt. Kira Ford Oliver Mcknight-Yellow

Lt. Connor Mcknight-Red

Lt. Leo Corbrett-Red

Casey Smith-Red

Lt. Gregory Stevens-Blue


	65. Chapter 65

**The Good News:Part I**

Actually it was now only A-Squad who was in the room now. Along with most of the adults standing near each other at the moment.

Lt. Jason Scott spoke up

"Are you saying that my daughter may be kidnapped, dead or not want to be found?"demanded Jason

"Yes"answered Joey sighing out loud

"Jason, How can you be sure that Maria is even your daughter?"asked Lt. Ashley Hammond

"Ashley, Don't start that issue again"said Karone

Giving her sister in law a look in the face

In another part of the academy. Bridge and Sky were talking to their sisters in their quarters.

Erin and Holly were nervous in trying to find their leader and friend of course.

"It's been at least 19 hours since, Maria went missing"said Erin

"What if something happen to her?"said Holly

Both Lt. Bridge Carson and Lt. Sky Tate were trying to calm their silbings down a little.

"Erin, You will have to face the fact that Maria will survive some how"said Bridge hugging his sister around the shoulder

"Bridge, What if she's dead?"Erin

"We know that Maria holds one of the strongest morphers"said Sky

Since they knew maybe some things that the others didn't know on their team of course.

"Please, Sky don't be mad if I had resign as a ranger"said Holly sighing

Sky knewing that sister hasn't slept that much.

Same thing with Bridge knowing his sister didn't either.

Back in the commander center everyone was still trying to locate Maria Bradley (Scott).

"We will find Maria some how"said Lt. Wes Collins

"Wait, Doesn't Karone, Zhane and Andros have telepathy?"Cadet Smith

Everyone turns toward Zhane, Andros and Karone in the face.

Joey Peterson turns toward them also.

"It wouldn't hurt to try to find her right?"Joey

Karone looking at her brother and husband in the face.

"I guess we could try it out"said Karone

"I guess we take turns until we get some news"said Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

"Yes, In the mean time A-Squad why don't you take the night off from duty"said Commander Oliver


	66. Chapter 66

**The Good News:Part II**

It's been at least 5 days since Maria disappeared without a trace. Everyone was taking turns until they found her at least.

The Squads took turns in finding Maria of course.

Joey Peterson become a ranger by joining forces with some of the former rangers.

"Have any of you seen Holly or Erin?"Cadet Robertson

"No"answered Cadet Sharon Collins

"They haven't been sleeping that well"said Cadet Nicole Desantoes sighing. "I went over there last night to their quarters"

"I mean this must be frighting to lose someone close to you"answered Cadet Grayson

"Wait, How do you know that?"Cadet Ariel Corbrett

"I don't"said Cadet Grayson

Then an alarm went off throught out the whole building of course.

"What the hell?"Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Rangers, Please report to the command center"said a voice

"All personal report to the command center"said another voice

25 Minutes later almost everyone was there in the command center.

Holly Tate, Timmy Bradley and Erin Carson were there also.

"So what's going on?"Cadet Ethan Mcknight

"Did you find Maria?"Dax

"Yes"answered Lt. Wes Collins

"Is she ok?"Lt. Carter Grayson

"Is my sister ok?"Mack Hartford

"We aren't sure"answered Commander Oliver sighing.

Wasn't sure how to tell them about the condition that Maria was in.

"At the moment I want Lt. Desantoes, Lt. Zhane Vulcan, Joey Peterson and Lt. Wes Collins to go get Maria"said Commander Oliver

"What, Why can't we go too?"demanded Cadet Carson Oliver

"Because we aren't sure where's she is"said Lt. Ashley Hammond

"You said you know where she was located?"Cadet Evans

"That we know where she is located"said Lt. Zhane Vulcan

"We aren't sure if she was kidnapped or hurt"said Commander Oliver


	67. Chapter 67

**Found:Part I**

"Why did you send our dads out there?"said Cadet Benny Desantoes

"Probably because the former rangers have more strength then we cadets do"answered Cadet Cranston

The former B-Squad Rangers were talking to some of the adults-meaning their parents.

"Commander, Is there some way we could watch it on screen?"Lt. Connor Mcknight

Wanting to know everything that was going on. Plus Connor and some of the others were called to the command center.

Group 6 looked over to Timmy Bradley who was pacing back and forth. Blake and Hunter Bradley had arrived last night. Trying to piece together why Marie disappeared for a reason.

"Timmy, Everything will be ok"said Blake

Who was looking at Timmy back and forth. Timmy turns toward his father and uncle who were leaning against the counter.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT"Yelled Timmy sighing.

Both Hunter and Blake Bradley heard alot about the new mystery ranger that came to help them.

"How old is Joey?"Blake

"Joey Peterson is 21 years old"answered Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

"He is the white ranger, Kimerbly was made the pink ranger, Rocky was made the blue ranger, Tommy the black and Jason the red"answered Cadet Evans

"Wait, I thought they didn't have their morpher?"Ethan James

"At first they didn't have them, then they got them restored"said Rose Ortiz

Most of the cadets were pacing back and forth in the command center

"Come on, how long does it take to find Maria?"Cadet Carson Oliver

"Yeah, We want to know what's going on here"said Cadet Faith Robertson

In another part of California. They found Marie in Angel Grove City.

Lt. Wesley Collins, Hammond, Lt. Rocky Desantoes and Joey Peterson found the location where Maria was at least.

Joey had some kind of scranner to locate Marie.

It took at least 20 minutes able to find her. When they found Maria, they were shocked of course.

"Uh, Oh how what do we do?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"We need to get her to the base"said Lt. Wesley Collins sighing. "We don't know how long she's been without food or water"

"How are we going to carry her?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

Lt. Rocky Desantoes tried getting close to Maria form. But got shocked in the hand.

"OUCH"Yelled Lt. Rocky Desantoes waving his injured hand

"We will let the base know we found Maria"said Joey Peterson

Back at the base, almost everyone was getting restless.

Timmy, Holly and Erin were pacing back and forth. While their silbings or dads tried for them to stop doing it.

Cadet Jenna and Sharon Collins looked at each other in the face. Wondering if their father would make it back in one piece.

Then suddenly a button made a sound on the screen.

"Commander Oliver, and everyone we found Maria"said Lt. Wesley Collins.

"Good"said Lt. Carter Grayson

Noises could be heard in the back ground of the command center.

"We sort of have a problem with the condition that Ms. Bradley is in"said Joey

"See you in the base in 40 minutes"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes


	68. Chapter 68

**Bad News:Part I**

Everyone was now alerted that some of the adults found Maria Bradley.

"I kind of wondered where they found Maria?"Cadet Lita Drew

"Lita, Why would you care for a spoiled brat?"Cadet Michelle Delgado

The others sqauds were sent to either work out or eat something in the mess hall. So some of them heard Lita and Michelle talking of course.

"Why can't you two leave Maria alone?"said Cadet Ana Myers

Who was doing her homework

"Yeah, Why do you also have to say something bad about Maria?"Cadet Mark Mcknight

Lita looks over to the other cadets

"Actually, I wasn't going to say something bad about Maria"said Cadet Drew sighing.

"Good"said Lt. Sydney Drew who came walking into the mess hall

"Lt. Drew any word on Cadet Bradley yet?"Cadet Bella Brookes

"Lt. Collins, Lt. Desantoes, Lt. Hammond and Joey Peterson just brought her into the medical area"said Lt. Kira Mcknight

Who came walking into the mess hall.

Lt. Kira Mcknight looks at Lt. Sydney Drew in the face

"Lt. Drew you are needed in the command center"said Lt. Kira Mcknight

"Uh, Thanks"said Lt. Drew skipping out of the mess hall

"Mom, What's going on?"Cadet Mark Mcknight

"How is Maria?"Cadet Ana Myers

"I'm not supposed to tell you about her condition she is in?"Lt. Kira Mcknight sighing

In the command center and medical center area.

Not everyone was in the room.

Lt. Rocky Desantoes hand had a bag of ice since he gotten shocked.

Hunter and Blake Bradley were in the room. Along with Lt. Jason Scott, Mack Hartford and his team mates were there also. Justin Stewart was there also.

Lt. Bridge Carson and his team mates were there.

"Dr. Grayson how bad is it?"Lt. Jason Scott who looked over to his daughter laying down on the bed.

Dr. Dana Grayson looked up from where she was looking over Maria medical sheet

"This is something we don't usually see"said Dr. Grayson

Lt. Leo Corbrett looks at Maria in the bed.

"She will get better right?"Lt. Sky Tate sighing. "I hate to see the angry look on my sister face"

"Yes, Maria will get better"said Dr. Jones

"But it will take some time"said Dr. Grayson


	69. Chapter 69

**Bad News:Part II**

THANKS! For those who love my story. Keep on sending me reviews ok. Give you some update on the story.

. Wesley Collins,Lt. Rocky Desantoes, Joey Peterson and Lt. Ashley Hammond founded Cadet Maria Bradley in Angel Grove.

2. Everyone at the academy is worried about her condition.

3. Do you think Maria will wake up soon?

4.A-Squad, Former B-Squad, B-Squad and Group 6.

**A-Squad Rangers:**

Cadet Kaylee Evans-Pink-Age 18

Cadet Joey Taylor-Silver-Age 18

Cadet Shawn Smith-Gold-Age 17

Cadet Lisa Stevens-White-Age 19

Cadet Ariel Corbrett-Blue-Age 18

**Former B-Squad Rangers:**

Lt. Bridge Carson-Red-Age uknown

Lt. Sky Tate (Collins)-Commander-Age unknown

Lt. Sydney Drew-Pink-Age unknown

Lt. Elizabeth Delgado-Yellow-Age unknown

**B-Squad Rangers:**

Cadet Maria Bradley-Scott-Red-Age unknown

Cadet Erin Carson-Purple-Age 14

Cadet Holly Tate-Green-Age 14

Cadet Sharon Collins-White-Age 14

Cadet Faith Robertson-Black-Age 13

Cadet Jill Ortiz-Pink-Age 13

Cadet Nicole Desantoes-Age 18

**Group 6 Rangers**

Cadet Timmy Bradley-Blue-Age 15

Cadet Ethan Mcknight-Pink-Age 14

Cadet Riven Mcknight-White-Age 14

Cadet Jonathan James-Orange-Age 14

Cadet Joshua Cranston-Yellow-Age 15

Those are just the squads or groups I have down at the moment.

**D-Squads Rangers:**

Ana Myers-Age 14

Bella Brookes-Age 12

Mark Mcknight-Age 16

**C-Squads Rangers**

Carson Oliver-Age 16-Orange

Benny Desantoes-Age 14-White

Miles Johnson Desantoes-Age 16-Black

Tommy Desantoes-Age 15-BLue

Bruce Grayson-Age 15-Geen

Samuel Scott-Age 14-Red

**Former Rangers:**

Commander Tommy Oliver-Age 34-Black

Joey Peterson-Age 21-White

Lt. Jason Scott-Age 32-Red

Lt. Rocky Desantoes-Age 29-Blue

Lt. Andros Hammond-Red

Lt. Wesley Collins-Red

Lt. Ashley Hammond-Yellow

Justin Stewart-Blue

Hart Oliver-Pink

Lt. Billy Cranston-Blue

Lt. Carter Grayson-Red

Dr. Dana Mitchell Grayon-Pink

Ethan James-Blue

Lt. Kira Ford Oliver Mcknight-Yellow

Lt. Connor Mcknight-Red

Blake Bradley-Navy

Hunter Bradley-Crimson

Lt. Leo Corbrett-Red

Commander Mike Corbrett

Lt. Cole Evans

Lt. Zachary Taylor-Black

Most the of cadets were worried about Maria condition.

Lt. Syndey Drew was in the medical bay area with the rest of the former B-Squad rangers.

"How is Maria doing?"Lt. Drew

Turning toward the others in the face

"We aren't sure yet"said Lt. Tate answered


	70. Chapter 70

**Questions and Answers:Part I**

Incase you want to know who is back in the story. Timmy Bradley is back as the leader for his team mates as the blue ranger. As Erin and Holly both still refused to join the B-Squad until Maria is better.

Some of the former rangers-meaning the adults were scattered everywhere around the academy. Most of them were in the mess hall or the command center area.

Among them Joey Peterson is the white ranger, along with the others I've mention earlier in the story.

The Desantoes members were in the mess hall at the moment. Meaning Cadet Nicole Desantoes was sitting with her father Lt. Rocky Desantoes and some of the others former rangers of course.

While her brothers were sitting 2 tables away from them of course.

"So, Is Maria going to get better?"Cadet Ethan Mcknight

Facing toward most of the rangers in the mess hall area.

Cadet Joshua Cranston and Cadet Bruce Grayson both looked up from eating some glazed meatloaf.

"Yes, At least that's what my mom tell me"said Cadet Bruce Grayson sighing

"Dad, Said it's going to take some time"said Cadet Joshua Cranston answered

"Ok"said Cadet Jenna Collins

They overheard Michelle Delgado asked Joey a question. Which made some of the others asked him questions also.

"So, Joey what is your team like in your demension?"Cadet Michelle Delgado turning toward Joey in the face

Joey Peterson looks up from what he was doing at the table.

"Actually, They are the same here"said Joey sighing. "Only I'm in second of command of my team"

"Who is on your team?"Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Riven, Maybe that's none of our business?"said Cadet Mark Mcknight giving his brother a look in the face

"How do you know we can trust him?"demanded Cadet Riven Mcknight giving Mark a look in the face

"Because, Joey is telling the truth"answered Lt. Wesley Collins who came into the room.

Who was in the medical bay area.

"Wesley, How's everything doing in the medical bay?"Dax Lo

Who was looking over to his team mates in the face. Meaning Mack Hartford since he found out about his sister condition.

"Lt. Scott is in the medical bay with Hunter, Bridge and Andros"said Lt. Collins sighing. "From what Dr. Jones tells us it will take some time to figure out what happen to Maria"

"You mean don't exactly know what happen to B-Squad leader?"demanded Cadet Taylor

"Nope"answered Lt. Collins sighing.

"Even if we did, we can't tell you cadets"said Lt. Commander Sky Tate

Who walked to the mess hall to get some food.


	71. Chapter 71

Questions and Answers:Part II

(Commander)-Lt. Sky Tate walked into the mess hall to get some food.

The gown-ups could tell that something was up with Sky.

"Lt. Tate where's Holly?"said Cadet Bruce Grayson

Sky looks up from getting some green jello from the food line

"She's with Erin in the simulation area"answered Sky

Who goes over to sit by himself of course.

Joey walks over to sit with Sky at the table.

"How is Maria doing?"said Joey

Whispering to Sky in the face

Sky looks up toward Joey in the face. Before he could say anything to him.

The rest of the former B-Squad came hurrying into the mess hall.

"I wondered what's up with them?"said Cadet Smith

Pointing to Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew and Jack Landors

"Who is that guy?"said Cadet Ethan Mcknight

Mark spoke up

"That's Jack Landors used to be the spd red ranger"said Mark Mcknight

Both Riven and Ethan turned toward their brother in the face.

"How do you know this?"said Cadet Riven Mcknight

"It's by studying the history of all of the rangers"answered Cadet Joshua Cranston who now reading a book. "I guess you two weren't paying attention on the instructor said we were going to a test on the history of the rangers in a month"

"Cadet Cranston is right about having a test"said Lt. Derek Williams

Who came walking into the mess hall

"How are we going to have a test when four cadets are somewhere else in the base?"said Cadet Jenna Collins

"Cadet Timmy Bradley is actually coming back to Group 6 as the blue ranger"said Blake Bradley

Who came walking into the mess hall with Timmy.

Timmy turning toward his team mates in the face.

"I will be in second of command for our group"answered Timmy

"Whose going to be 1st in command?"said Cadet Jonathon James

"I was hoping Cadet Cranston would be honored to be 1st in command"said Timmy

Shocked looks on his team mates faces

"Wait, How could you chose him?"demanded Riven angrily. "He's only been on our team at least 3 months"

"Maybe, one Joshua won't say anything stupid"yelled Ariel Corbrett

Giving Riven a look in the face.

"Well for one he's smart like his father"said Nicole


	72. Chapter 72

**One Month Later:Part I**

It's been at least a couple weeks since everyone found Maria Bradley-Scott.

Now that Maria was found in Angel Grove for some reason. Timmy Bradley is in second command of his group. Both Erin Carson and Holly Tate rejoined their squads now.

At the moment Maria doesn't remember what happen to her when she woke up 5 weeks ago. She still doesn't remember some of the personal-meaning people who work for spd.

Only knowns that Hunter Bradley is her father at the moment. Mack Hartford, Andros Hammond, Bridge Carson and Sky Tate are her brothers. Well Actually only one of them are her brother.

She stills has her morpher, just not in 1st command anymore, not until she get some of her memories back.

At the moment each cadet is going to have a test of the histories of the rangers and actor or actress name.

It's part of one of their classes they learn at the base.

Meaning only some cadets know more then the others.


	73. Chapter 73

**Author's Note:The Test**

Morphin Power Rangers-Who played Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Trini, Billy Cranston and Zachary Taylor

played Rocky Desantoes, Katherine Hillard, Aisha, Tayna and Adam Park

Stewart

Chen, T:J Johnson, Ashley Hammond and Carlos V.

, Karone and Zhane

Corbrett, Mike Corbrett, Kendrix, Damon Henderson, Maya and Kai

7. Carter Grayson, Kelsey Williams, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Ryan Mitchell and Dana Mitchell

8. Wesley Collins, Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas

Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew and Jack Landors

10. Cole Evans, Alyssa, Merrick, Princess Sheyla, Danny Delgado, Max and Taylor Earhart

, Lily and Theo

12Mark Hartford, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Ronny Robertson and Dax Lo

Can anyone name the actors and actress names?


	74. Chapter 74

**Classes:Part I**

At the moment the cadets were in different classes in the academy. Since Maria Bradley lost most of her memories, she was excused for at least some of them.

She stills practices in the simulation room that is over seen by some of the gown-ups, so she doesn't get hurt in the process.

Sometimes wonders around the base or goes outside to get fresh air.

Mack Hartford, Rose Ortiz, Ronny Robertson, Xander Bly, Bridge Carson, Sydney Drew, Hunter Bradley-who decided to join the base temporary. They were still worried about certain things with Maria.

"How is B-Squad doing since Maria isn't leader anymore?"Ronny Robertson who was only there for a short while

"They are adjusting and understand what Maria is going through at the moment"said Lt. Sydney Drew.

"By the way where is Maria?"Rose Ortiz

"She was still asleep when I went to check on her"answered Hunter since he and Mack shared Maria ranger apartment on the base.

"How are the commanders takening the news so far?"Ronny again

"Trying to figure out what happen to one of the top strongest cadets"said Bridge Carson

Then all suddenly an alarm sounded through the academy.

"Uh, Oh"said Lt. Sydney Drew

"B-Squad to the command center"said a voice

All of the former rangers ran to the command center at once.

All of the squads were there rushing into the command center moments later.

"What's going on?"Cadet Evans

"Yeah, Why is the alarm going off?"Cadet Taylor

"Cadet Bradley went by the site"answered Lt. Walsh

At the mention of Cadet Bradley name being said. The adults overheard that last part being said of course.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"Yelled Will Aston

"Actually, I'm talking about Maria"answered Lt. Walsh sighing out loud. "She just walked out of the command center and didn't say where she was heading"

"YOU LET HER GO ALONE"Demanded Lt. Bridge Carson

"It's like she didn't even hear us calling after her"said Lt. Bones


	75. Chapter 75

**Going After:Part I**

"Great now we have to find a missing cadet"yelled Lt. Burns not really caring about this situation

"Actually, What I don't understand is why you didn't follow her"demanded Lt. Sky Tate looking at the other personal officers in the face

"How do you know she is missing"?Joey Peterson looking at the others in the face

"Maybe because Maria didn't even knowledge us"answered Lt. Burns

"Still, Instead of all of you standing and alarming the system"said Lt. Drew

"One of you could have followed my daughter"yelled Lt. Scott

"Jason, Take it easy"said Lt. Zack Taylor

"We will find her again"said Lt. Desantoes

Since both of them were closed to the others.

A and B Squads looked at each other in the face

"We will go look for her"answered Cadet Evans

"Just tell us where she is now"said Cadet Desantoes

The adults looked over to the cadets-meaning their silbings or kids in the face

"No"answered Commander Oliver

"What do you mean no"? Lt. Kira Mcknight

"The cadets will remain here at the base"said Commander Tommy Oliver looking at the other adults in the face.

"WHAT"yelled Cadet Samuel Scott not to happy about the situation

Lt. Jason Scott looked over to his son in the face.

"What do you mean we have to remain here"? Cadet Smith

"Maria is one of us"answered Cadet Corbrett

"I know Maria is special to some of you cadets, but in this case it's a dangerous mission to search for her"said Lt. Kimberly Oliver

"It also could be a trap to lure all of you cadets out in the open"said Lt. Walsh

The cadets looking over to Lt. Walsh in the face.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"Yelled B-Squad Rangers out loud

"B-Squad there's no need to start a yelling match"said Lt. Ashley Hammond

"Then which adults are going to be staying at the base with the cadets?"Joey Peterson

"I will stay"said Lt. Andros Hammond

"So will I"said Lt. Kira Mcknight

"Andros what are you doing?"answered his wife Ashley Hammond

"I'm going to stay here too with my sister"said Lt. Carson

"Sky you should go to the scene"said Lt. Delgado.

"Yeah, At least someone from our team would be there"said Lt. Drew

"Uh, Ok"said Lt. Sky Tate


	76. Chapter 76

**Going After:Part II**

So it was Commander (Lt.) Sky Tate, Lt. Rocky Desantoes, Commander Tommy Oliver, Lt. Connor Mcknight, Lt. Taylor Earhart Myers and Lt. Kendrix Corbrett, Lt. Jason Scott and also Joey Peterson that were going after Maria Bradley-Scott.

The other adults rangers were staying at the base with the cadets.

Who actually didn't like it one bit that they couldn't help the search for their missing leader again.

" I can't believe this"yelled Cadet Joey Taylor

Throwing his arms into the air

"Can't believe what?"Cadet Faith Robertson

"That we aren't even allowed to help find Maria again"demanded Cadet Benny Desantoes

Not liking that their father was one of the seachers

The gown-ups were watching some of the cadets.

Meaning Holly Tate was worried for Maria and her brother's safety

"Holly, It will be ok"said Erin

Looking at her best friend in the face

Erin Carson was very close to the Tate silblings and her brother Lt. Bridge Carson since both of them lost their parents at a young age.

Both Erin and Holly were only 7 years old when their parents died of course.

Both Sky Tate and Bridge Carson both different ages were in the spd academy when they lost their parents.

That's when their little sisters came into the academy at a young age.

"What will happen if Sky doesn't make it back?"Holly

Leaning against the wall in the command room

"Well, You will have the rest of us to look after you"answered Lt. Sydney Drew

Worried about Sky also

"I hope he makes it in one piece back"answere Holly

"We know how you feel, Holly"said Cadet Lisa Stevens

"Mack, They will find your sister"said Rose

Mack Hartford turning toward his friends and team mates

"I can't lose her"said Mack

Crying

"We won't lose her guys"said Cadet Kaylee Evans

"How do you know that?"demanded Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Because Maria holds one of the strongest morphers"answered Cadet Timmy Bradley

Who was leaning between his dad and uncle on the couch

"What if she didn't have her mopher on her?"Cadet Jonathan James

Cadet looking at each other in the face

"Yeah, We didn't think of that"said Cadet Shawn Smith

"Cadets, We can still find her somehow"said Lt. Waters

Knowing that everyone in the base was worried for Maria safety

Back to where the seachers were seaching

"Do we even know where Maria might have gone too?"Lt. Jason Scott

Only Knowing his daughter for a short a couple weeks

"Well, The last time you guys found her she was in Angel Grove"answered Joey Peterson

"Yeah"said Lt. Sky Tate

"You don't think she would have gone back there?"Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"Even through we don't know if she was kidnapped"said Lt. Taylor Earhart Myers

"Don't most of the spd morphers have a tracer on them?"Lt. Connor Mcknight

"Well, Yes spd morphers have tracers on them"said Commander Tommy Oliver

"But, You must remember that Maria team morphers are different than ours"said Lt. Sky Tate

"Plus we aren't even sure she has hers on her wrist"said Corbrett

She had offered to help since she has a medical degree

Find out what happen next in the search of Maria.

I want at least 200 reviews.


	77. Chapter 77

**Going After:Part III**

The searchers were still dicussing where Maria might have gone too.

"She could have gone back to Angel Grove"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

"Or she could have gone back somewhere else"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"Maybe we should asked Hunter if he knows places that Maria likes to go to"said Lt. Corbrett

The others looked at each other in the face

"Actually, that's not a bad idea"said Joey Peterson

Back at the base everyone was getting bored

"Why don't we watch a movie"said Cadet Samuel Scott

Trying to ease his fellow mates

"Why bother subjecting that"yelled Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Hey, Samuel just thought it would help us"yelled Cadet Jill Ortiz

"Guys, Is there a reason to started another fight?"Cadet Kaylee Evans

Who was getting a headache from everyone yelling at each other

Kaylee Evans get's up from where she was sitting

"I'll be in my quarters"said Cadet Kaylee Evans

Leaving the command room

"How can she just leave like that?"demanded Cadet Tommy Desantoes

"Maybe she can't stand the rest of you arguing with each other"said Cadet Sharon Collins

Who was getting irrated at the others

"Samuel, What kind of movie are there?"Cadet Sharon Collins

"We can go look in the rooms"answered Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

Wanting to do something else

"I'll go with you"said Cadet Lita Drew

Others following them behind to go to one of the other command rooms inside the base area.

Computer beeps inside the command center

Rangers raced toward the screen

The seachers were on the screen

"Did you find Maria?"Lt. Ashley Hammond

"No"answered Lt. Connor Mcknight

"We have a question for Hunter through"said Lt. Sky Tate

Hunter looking the screen on the computer

"Sure"answered Hunter

"We were wondering are there places that Maria likes to go too?"Commander Tommy Oliver

Hunter thinking for a moment.

Except it was Timmy Bradley that spoke up instead of the his uncle

"Maria likes to go to the library, beach, dance studio, some juice bar"answered Cadet Timmy Bradley

Sighing

"At least that some places she told me she likes to go"said Cadet Bradley

"Thanks, Timmy"answered Lt. Connor Mcknight

"See you out"said Commander Tommy Oliver


	78. Chapter 78

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to let you readers know, I've been busy putting up a new power rangers story. So that's the reason why I haven't update this story for so long now.

I've written at least some stories for power rangers. In which you should maybe check out.

Jason's Son-In which I haven't decided what to used his son's name yet.

Mack's daughter-In which Rebecca Hartford is no longer the spirit team leader now.

Next Generations2-Kids of the former rangers  
Next Generations1-Kids of the former rangers-including having Maria missing again

For the sake of their children-where some of the fathers have to rescue their kids from evil

Power-Part I-Where most of the male rangers are fathers

I've update Next Generations with 3 new chapters.

I'm hoping to get maybe at least 200 reviews before updating again.

Or maybe less than that.

Oh, Merry Christmas to everyone


	79. Chapter 79

**Finding:Part I**

The searchers decided to go different directions-places that Timmy had subjected too

"We will contracted each other,if one of us finds Maria"said Commander Tommy Oliver

Peering at the fellow rangers in the face

"Is there even a beach in New Tech City?"Joey Peterson

"The closest beach would in Angel Grove"answered Lt. Jason Scott

Worried about his daughter through

"How about Rocky goes to the beach"said Lt. Corbrett

"Sure"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

Thinking to himself for a moment

"We shall report back to the base in 4 hours"said Commander Oliver

The others nodded their heads together

Tommy Oliver going to the library

Jason Scott going to the karate place in Angel Grove

The others just walking to the other places where Maria might go to

Back at the base, some of the cadets were working on some things in the command center. Hoping to find their leader and best friend.

Cadet Joshua Cranston was working on one his lap top to search for Maria Bradley.

While Justin Stewart was helping Rose Ortiz and Billy Cranston out on the tracers to locate Maria on their computer

"Guys, This might take awhile to search for the correct information"said Cadet Joshua Cranston

Who looked from his laptop toward some of the other cadets who were trying to find information

One of the cadets turned toward some of the fellow former rangers in the face

"Didn't Maria mention something about her mother abandoning her?"answered Cadet Carson Oliver

Mack Hartford overheard that part of course

So did the others on the operation overdrive team heard it too

"You mean my mother and Maria mother right?"Mack Hartford

Cadets turned toward the red operation overdrive in the face

"How do you know Maria's mother?"Cadet Miles Johnson Desantoes

"Because, Mack and Maria have the same mother"answered the rest of the operation overdrive rangers out loud

Everyone frozed of course

"Do you know what happen to her?"Cadet Jonathan James

"Because it could be important"said Cadet Lisa Stevens

"From what my dad told me is my mother died"said Mack Hartford


	80. Chapter 80

**First Wife to Mr. Andrew Hartford:Part I**

Just thought I would let you readers know that Mack Hartford did actually become human in the last episode of the operation overdrive. But this is my version of the story-that he was human not a robot.

Everyone is staring at Mack Hartford in the face.

"Actually, From I've been told is that she died 7 years ago"answered Mack

"Does anyone else know besides your team mates?"Cadet Samuel Scott

He missing his mother since she's been dead at least 10 years now.

"Not that we know of"answered Will Aston

Who was drinking some coffee

"Maybe there was a way that Maria found out where her mother was"answered Cadet Ethan Mcknight

Not knowing the whole story about Maria background of course

"Maria already knows where she got the information in the first place"answered Blake

Everyone staring at him in the face

"What are you talking about?"Lt. Burns

"Commander Tate gave my son and my niece permission to look for Maria birth parents"said Blake

"Dad"Shouted Cadet Timmy Bradley

Giving Blake a glare in the face

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to mention that"said Blake

"So, How are we going to get into the system?"Cadet Benny Desantoes

Wanting to know more about her background

"Sorry, But you need someone upper access to get on the file"said Cadet Samuel Scott

Already knows that Maria is his half-sister by his father 1st wife.


	81. Chapter 81

**Author's Note**

I'm currently writing my new story of power rangers. Just thought everyone should know about it.

It will have most of the power rangers in the story.

Mike Corbrett-Andrea-14-Emma-16-Mason-16-Meghan-18-Bella-18

Leo Corbrett-Joseph-19-First marriage-Second Marriage to Maya-Ani-12-Matthew-16

Rocky Desantoes-Brent-19-Adam-16-Amy 8

Andros-Destiny (Summers)-age

Eric Myers-Taylor Earhart-Kevin-14, Aaron-12

Jennifer Scott-Alex-In the future-Carrie Scott-age 16

Those are only some of the names of the kids.


	82. Chapter 82

Finding:Part II

At the headquarters at least everyone was trying to locate Maria where abouts.

"Ok, If Maria birth mother is dead"said Cadet Benny Desantoes

Peering at Cadet Joshua Cranston shoulders on his computer

"Where would she have gone too?"Cadet Ethan Mcknight

Who was doing math homework

"Ethan, How could you think of doing that now?"Cadet Miles Johnson Desantoes

Peering at his friend in the face

Ethan Mcknight peering in his friend's face

"I don't want to get a failing grade in math"answered Cadet Ethan Mcknight

Since Math was not his best subject

Justin Stewart, Rose Ortiz, Billy Cranston and Cadet Joshua Cranston were still trying to find something out.

"How's the tracing going on?"Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

Who came back a few hours later

"We still have no information where Maria would a have disappeared too"answered Lt. Waters

"Has the searchers check in yet?"Lt. Sydney Drew

Who was worried about one of her team mates-meaning Lt. Sky Tate. Since he was one of the seachers looking for Maria

"They already check in 2 hours ago"answered Cadet Shawn Smith

Who was trying to help some of the B-Squad Cadets out

Sorry! If this chapter is short.


	83. Chapter 83

**Finding:Part III**

Sorry, If the last chapter was very short.

Wishing everyone a happy christmas and new years with their families.

I don't own any of the power rangers-wished I did through

Only own their kids and their powers

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Back to the seachers who were trying to figure out where Maria would have gone too at least.

"Guys, Maybe we should back to base"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"We can't give up yet"said Joel Peterson

"Yeah, I know but it's been at least over 6 hours now"said Lt. Taylor Myers

"Plus you already inform the base, that we can't find Maria yet"answered Joel Peterson

"There must be something we are missing here"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

"Have the other groups come back yet?"Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"No, They haven't met our spot we were supposed to meet"answered Lt. Taylor Myers

"Man, This is bad"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

Meaning Lt. Sky Tate, Collins, Lt. Jason Scott and Commander Tommy Oliver were still searching for Maria of course.

"I kind of don't have the heart to report back to base and tell them that we are missing 4 people"answered Lt. Connor Mcknight

Knowing he would have report back to base soon

"Maybe the others figure something out already"answered Joel Peterson

Who was thinking at the moment

"They would have sent us some signs"answered Lt. Taylor

Back at the base everyone was pacing around the area.

Kaylee Evans came back to the command center. She was thinking of something to herself

"Any news on the searchers?"Cadet Kaylee Evans

"Nothing"answered Cadet Nicole Desantoes

Who was worried about her father-Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"Man, There's got to be something where Maria would have gone too"said Cadet Faith Robertson

Who was leaning on her mother Ronny Robertson.

Look over to her uncle and aunts faces on the operation overdrive team

"How long now since the others reported back in?" Mcknight

Worried about her husband of course

"It's been at least 10 hours ago"answered Lt. Waters

Who was trying to help the others out

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	84. Chapter 84

**Finding:Part IV**

Lt. Sky Tate and other 3 were still scouting out some areas. They all were in different parts of sections that Maria might have gone too.

"Commander, We should report back in to the others"said Lt. Wesley Collins

Speaking on his walkie takie given to him

"Did you find anything yet?"Lt. Jason Scott

Came onto the same speaker

"Nothing"answered Lt. Wesley Collins

"Lt. Collins report back to the base, tell them we will need at least 2 more hours"answered Commander Tommy Oliver

"Will do"answered Lt. Wesley Collins

That's when the noticed that Lt. Sky Tate didn't report back to them

"Has anyone heard back from Lt. Tate yet?"Commander Tommy Oliver

"No, He hasn't reported back into base either"answered Lt. Wesley Collins

Who had just given the report to the base 5 minutes ago

The others at the spot where they were supposed meet some hours later were getting worried of course

"Something must be up with the four guys still?"Lt. Connor Mcknight

Worried about his father figure

"Commander Oliver, Lt. Collins, Lt. Scott and Lt. Tate, Can any of you read us?"Lt. Taylor Myers

Calling on her walkie talkie

"We hear you"said Lt. Wesley Collins

"Have anyone of you heard anything from Lt. Sky Tate yet?"Lt. Jason Scott

"No, Did you check with the base?"Joel

"Yeah, We did but they haven't heard anything from him yet"said Commander Oliver

They could hear him sighing out loud

"Do you think something happen to him, he couldn't contract us?"Joel

"We will be here in 2 minutes short"said Commander Oliver

Not liking to tell the others at the base in what happen to Lt. Sky Tate of course.

Short chapter, I know

1. Will Lt.. Sky Tate figure out where Maria went

2. What will the others do?


	85. Chapter 85

**Maria:Part I**

Incase your wondering, Maria birth-is unknown.

Father:Jason Scott-The Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger

Mother-Beth Lee-Hartford-deceased

Silblings:Samuel Scott-Red Ranger, Mack Hartford-Red Operation Overdrive ranger

Powers-Controls Fire

Friends:Erin Carson-Purple-Holly Tate-Green, Timmy Bradley-her cousin-even through they aren't related really

Adopted father-Hunter Bradley-Crimson Thunder Ranger

Lt. Sky Tate was thinking for a moment inside this head.

It's been at least over 12 hours seen he hasn't check in with the others.

Knowing everyone was worried about him and Maria. Since he hasn't found her yet at least.

He thought he saw a person sitting on the sandy beach wasn't quite sure yet.

Back at the spot everyone was worried about Sky since he hasn't reported back in

"What are we going to do?"Lt. Connor Mcknight

"It's been at least 14 hours now"answered Lt. Taylor Myers

Not liking that the fact it was getting a little dark outside

"I guess we head back to base to get more supplies"answered Lt. Jason Scott

Wanting to find his daughter

"Jason, We aren't going to find Maria in this weather"said Rocky

Not wanting to stop searching for his friend's daughter

But his stomach was making noises


	86. Chapter 86

**Maria:Part II**

Back at the command center at space patrol delta, most of the cadets were in their quarters. All except Maria team they were still there waiting for some kind of news on their leader.

Of course Holly Tate refused to leave the command center without knowing if her brother was going to make it back in one piece.

"Holly, Come on you need so do something instead of sitting here"said Lt. Burns

Not really caring about the situation

Cadet Holly Tate glared at Lt. Burns in the face

"No"yelled Holly

"Well, You really shouldn't even be in the command center anyways"answered Lt. Burns

Erin Carson had came into the command center with some food she got for Holly and her to wait on some kind of news on her friend's brother. She had gotten permission to stay with Holly in the command center by the former B-Squad rangers. Who were in different parts of the base, looking for more information on Maria where abouts.

"Here, Holly"said Erin

Giving Holly some hot chocolate with whip cream on it, tuna salad sandwich

"Thanks, Erin"said Holly

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate

"Cadets, You know that food isn't allowed in the command center"answered Lt. Burns

Shouting at them in the face. Not noticing there were other adults in the command center area.

Holly was about say something to Lt. Burns, but Erin did instead

"Lt. Burns we know you don't care about this matter, so you can just leave"answered Erin Carson

Lt. Burns didn't like that answered at all one bit

"I'm afraid you will serve detention in the mess hall cleaning up every meal"answered Lt. Burns

Timmy Bradley and Samuel Scott were both there too gotten permission stay in the command center by the other gown-ups-meaning the former B-Squad rangers.

"Then, I guess we will have detention also"answered Timmy

Sticking up for his cousin's team mates

Lt. Burns turned around and noticed that both the boys had food in their hands

"You do know that's a rule that you can't have food in here"said Lt. Burns

Samuel, Timmy, Erin and Holly looked at each other in the face

"We been living here since our parents death"answered Holly

"So we would know what the codes and rules are in the base"answered Erin

"Plus we gotten permission to eat in here in the command center"answered Samuel

"If you have a certain problem take it with the former B-Squad rangers"answered Timmy

Since the former rangers had more authority in the base area.

Sorry if this is a short chapter.


	87. Chapter 87

**Trouble Arises:Part I**

Back at the space partol delta command center. Lt. Burns finally had given up the issue about eating in the command center.

He didn't want to get into any trouble with the former-B-Squad rangers since they had more authority with the students then he did.

Cadet Lita Drew came into the room too.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry the way I have been treating you girls lately"said Cadet Lita Drew

Peering at Holly Tate and Erin Carson in the face

"Sorry, That Maria is missing"answered Cadet Lita Drew

Holly Tate just stared at the screen for a moment

Erin Carson looked at her best friend and cousin in the face

Actually it was Timmy that said something, even through there were other people in the center area

"I'm afraid your too late for that"demanded Timmy

Giving Lita a look in the face

Cadet Riven Mcknight actually like Lita Drew, even through they were only friends

He stood up angrily, which brought some of the B-Squads into the area. Because a message came through the screen about wanting to know about Lt. Sky Tate of course.

"Hey, She said she was sorry"yelled Cadet Riven Mcknight

"Well, Sorry not going to cut it"yelled Timmy

"Guys, Shut-up"answered Joshua Cranston

The two of the guys looked at him in the face

"Joshua is something wrong?"Samuel

"There's an incoming message from the searchers"answered Cadet Joshua Cranston

That's when Lt. Sydney Drew, Lt. Elizabeth Delgado and Lt. Bridge Carson came into the room

Because they were called in by Lt. Kimberly Hart-Oliver

Who was there along with Andros, Zhane, Karone, Mack and the rest of the operation overdrive team.

They saw Tommy and other except Sky of course

Which brought Holly asking where her brother was of course

"Where's sky?"demanded Holly

Wanting to know where her brother was of course

"We haven't heard from him since 16 hours ago"answered Lt. Wesley Collins

"We wanted to know if he was there at the base?"Lt. Rocky Desantoes

"No, We haven't seen him"answered Lt. Waters

"Great, That's means he must have gotten into some situation"answered Rose Ortiz

Who came walking back in with some information

"Rose, Is something wrong?"Zhane

Who could sense something wrong

"Justin and I think we might know where Maria went"said Rose

At the mention of that information being said

Rose gave the searchers the where abouts where to find Maria of course

"Let's hope we can find Lt. Tate also"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

At the mention of that being said

The searchers heard a shouted being said on the other side of the screen

"What's going on?"Lt. Taylor Myers

Andros and Kimberly voice appeared on the speaker

"It was only Holly"said Kimberly

"She was taken back to brother's quarters for the moment until you guys can bring him back in one piece"said Andros

"When Connor mention something about finding Sky, well Holly she just broke down"said Kimberly

"She doesn't need to lose anyone else in her family"said Samuel

Who knew about Holly Tate and Erin Carson family background of course.

I hope to have some more reviews soon


	88. Chapter 88

**Maria:Part III**

The seachers went off to the where abouts that Rose had given them of course.

"Let's hope we can find Lt. Tate"answered Lt. Connor Mcknight

Peering at the others in the face

"Because I don't want to have to explain to Holly why her brother didn't come home in one piece"said Lt. Connor Mcknight

"We will find them both"said Joey

"How do you know?"Lt. Rocky Desantoes

Not really caring for Joey Peterson at all.

"I've a feeling that's all"answered Joey

"Ok"answered Lt. Taylor Myers

Back where Tate thought he saw a body at the beach sitting down. Decided to get closer to see who the person was of course.

Maria actually didn't know people were looking for her of course. Because she was sort of in a trance-suddenly felt someone watching her of course.

"Whose there?"yelled Maria

Still in a trance of course

Lt. Sky Tate stepped out from behind the rocks. He knew something was serious wrong with Maria

"Maria, Everyone is looking for you"said Sky

Walking towards Maria of course

Maria morphed into her ranger form of course.

"STOP"yelled Maria

Lt. Sky Tate frozed of course

"Don't come any closer"yelled Maria

Lt. Sky Tate wasn't sure what to do at the moment

"Need some help?"said a voice

Sky Tate turned and saw the others walking towards him

"Lt. Tate why didn't you contracted us?"Wesley

"For some reason my speaker wasn't working"answered Sky

The others noticed Jason starting to walk toward his daughter

Sky of course stopped him from getting closer to Maria of course

Jason glares at Sky in the face

"Why are you stopping me?"demanded Jason

"Because there's something wrong with Maria"answered Sky

Peering at the other adults in the face

"She wouldn't even let me get closer to her"said Sky

"Why is she in her ranger form?"Joey

"I don't know why"said Sky


	89. Chapter 89

**Trouble Arises:Part II**

Wesley, Tommy, Rocky, Connor, Joey, Sky and Taylor looked at Maria for a moment. Trying to figure out why she was in her ranger form.

Of course Jason tried to get closer to his daughter of course.

"Get away from her"yelled a voice

They turned and four rangers standing behind Maria of course

"Wait, A minute who are you guys?"Joey

"Gee, Isn't that great they don't even know our voices"said Samuel

"Yeah"shouted Timmy

"Gee, Can't believe our family don't even know us"said Erin

The three of them transforming into their normal forms

The Searchers were surprised

"Wait, A minute what are you doing here?"Connor

"We where called here"said Samuel

Jason Scott looking at his son

Rangers-meaning the gown-ups were confused in what was going on of course.

Jason and Tommy looking at each other in the face.

Back at the space patrol delta

Lt. Waters, Jonathan James, Bruce Grayson, Nicole Desantoes came rushing into the command center.

Lt. Delgado, Lt. Drew, Lt. Carson, Lt. Andros Hammond and some of the others were still in the command center.

"Lieutenant, We couldn't stop them"yelled Jonathan James

All of the gown-ups turned toward some of the students who came rushing into the area. Meaning after Rose gave out the instructions where Maria was of course.

"Can't find who?"Lt. Drew

Bruce, Nicole and Jonathan looked at each other

"Erin Carson, Samuel Scott, Timmy Bradley and Holly Tate raced out of the base"answered Nicole

At the mention of the four racing out of the base.

Lt. Bridge Carson, Blake and Hunter Bradley stood up quickly

"Wait, Where are you guys going?"Aisha Desantoes

"I'm going after my son"said Blake Bradley

"Wait, You can't we are under orders to stay here"said Lt. Andros Hammond

"My sister is out there along with Holly"said Lt. Bridge Carson

"Tommy told everyone to stay here"said Kira Mcknight

"We know where they might have gone too"said Nicole

The adults looked at the three of them in the face

"Cadet Nicole Desantoes, Do you know where they went off too?"Lt. Waters

"Yes"answered Nicole Desantoes

"Call the others, just to make sure we are right"said Jonathan

"Ok"said Kimberly

Making the call to the searchers

"Let's hope we are right"said Bruce

Worried about his leader of course

Back at the beach

Wesley, Tommy, Connor, Taylor, Jason, Rocky, Joey and Sky were shocked in what they saw of course

"What do you mean you were told to come here?"Joey

Erin, Timmy and Samuel looking at each other in the face

"Well, We aren't sure"said Holly

Who had return to her normal form also

Which her brother just stood there-mouth open wide of course

"Holly"said Sky

Holly turns toward her brother Sky and the others standing there

Then turns toward Maria in the face

Then their speaker came on

"Hello"said Jason

A voice came on the speaker

"Is Holly, Erin, Timmy and Samuel with you?"said the voice

The searchers weren't sure what to say at first

"Yes, all four of them are standing right in front of us at the beach"answered Wesley

"Did you find Maria?"said another voice

"Yes, I'm afraid she is standing here with the other four right next to her"answered Connor


	90. Chapter 90

**Against:Part I**

Back at the base, everyone was trying to figure out why Erin, Holly,Samuel and Timmy raced toward the beach

"Well, At least we know where they went off too"said Will

"But, Why would they go there?"Zack

"Especially when we were under orders not to find Maria?"Carlos

Karone, Zhane and Andros can sense certain things with others

Lt. Elizabeth Delgado and Lt. Sydney Drew were trying to calm Lt. Bridge Carson down

"Bridge, We will know when the others return back to the base"said Shane

Worried about friends son of course

"Let's hope nothing happens"said Lt. Evans

Who came into the command center also

Back at the beach, the adults were still trying to figure out what was happening

"Samuel"said Jason

Samuel turning toward Jason-meaning his father in the face

Then suddenly the four of them transformed into their ranger forms

"Don't come any closer"shouted Erin

"Guys, What's going on here?"Wesley

Shocked of course

The rest of the adults trying to get closer to the rangers-meaning their kids

Maria thinking to herself for a moment

"We are warning you"shouted Holly

"Dark Red Crystal"yelled Samuel

"Dark Purple Crystal"yelled Erin

"Dark Green Crystal"yelled Holly

"Dark Blue Crystal"yelled Timmy

The four of shooting their weapons at the former rangers-

"WHAT"yelled Jason

"What the hell is going on?"Connor

"Oh, My god"said Taylor

"We better alert the base"said Rocky

The others nodding their heads

"No, I will be the one to tell Bridge"answered Sky

Not wanting to tell his friend and team mates about his only sister turning against them.

See what happens in the next chapter.


	91. Chapter 91

Trouble Arises:Part III

Wesley Collins, Tommy Oliver, Joel Peterson, Connor Mcknight, Sky Tate, Rocky Desantoes and Taylor Myers came back to the base.

Sky Tate was thinking how to tell Bridge how Erin turned against them of course.

Erin has been pretty close to Bridge since her parents death.

Same with his sister Holly, since their parents death also.

The former B-Squad looked up when the searchers came back to the command center area.

The rest of the gown-ups and some of the students looked up also

"Wait, Where's Timmy?"Bruce

The searchers looked at each other in the face

"Sorry, But we have some bad news"said Taylor

Not wanting spill the beans

"What kind of news?"Lt. Carter Grayson

"Where's Erin?" Carson

Not seeing his sister with the adults

"That's the thing everyone"said Connor

It was Joey who said it to everyone

"Erin carson, Samuel Scott, Timmy Bradley and Holly Tate turned against us"answered Joey

"We couldn't even get close to Maria"said Wesley

"It's like something was wrong with her"said Rocky

"Uh, Commander what's going to happen to the squads?"Nicole

"What do you mean Nicole?"said Chad

"Well, counting that on my team we are missing three people"said Nicole

"Both of us missing our leaders"answered Jonathan

"We don't know yet"said Commander Tommy Oliver

"Oh"said Bruce

"Sky, Please don't tell me it's true?"Elizabeth Delgado

Sky turning toward his team mates in the face

"I'm afraid it's true"answered Sky

"We all saw it happen to them"said Taylor

"I know Maria wouldn't turn against us"said Hunter

Since he raised her as a toddler.

"Hunter, We don't know that"said Dustin

"We also don't know anything about her mother's background"said Shane

Since not everyone knew about Beth Lee's background


	92. Chapter 92

Facing the truth:Part I

Most of former rangers were trying to figure out what was going wrong with the five cadets at least.

Bridge Carson hasn't said anything about his sister. Neither has Sky talked about his sister since the incident two days ago.

Sydney and Elizabeth were trying to get their boyfriends to talk at least.

"Guys, Why don't we watch a movie"said Sydney

Bridge and Sky looked up at Sydney

"How can you even asked that"demanded Bridge

Worried about his sister.

Before anything could be said out loud

Commander Tommy Oliver voice came onto the speaker

"Would all personal officers meet in the conference area in 3 minutes"said Commander Tommy Oliver

Bridge, Sky, Sydney and Elizabeth looked at each other in the face

They hurried out Lt. Sky Tate office

The others adults-meaning the rangers

"I wondered what's going on now?"Lt. Ethan James

New techician computer fixer for the base of course.

"We will know, once we get there"said Lt. Ryan Mitchell

Most of the adults arrived in 10 seconds to the conference area.

"Commander Oliver, Is there something wrong?"Lt. Connor Mcknight

Command Tommy Oliver looked up at the adults

Rose, Justin, Billy and Wesley spoke up

"We figure what happen to Maria"answered Rose

At the mention of Maria name being said out loud

Jason Scott, Mack Hartford and Hunter Bradley

"What do you mean?"Mack

"Remember the last time you guys found Maria in angel grove?"Justin

"Yes"answered Rocky

"We think she might have been brainwashed"answered Rose

Mouths were wide open

"Doesn't explain why our sisters would turned against us"said Sky

"We think maybe they are faking it"answered Wesley

All adults turned toward Wesley in the face

"What do you mean faking it?"Shane

"They want to know what happen to their leaders"answered Kira


	93. Chapter 93

Brainwashed:Part I

Still in the conference room area, most of the adults were still talking of course

"So your telling us that Erin, Holly, Timmy and Samuel are faking it?"Aisha

"Yes"answered Justin Stewart

"But why would they do it?"Dustin

"Especially when they were under orders not to go look for Maria"answered Ashley Hammond

Others looking at each other in the face

"Also the fact that they haven't been rangers that long"answered Lt. Burns

Hunter and Blake looked at each other in the face

"That's part isn't true"answered Blake

Most of the adults turned toward Hunter and Blake

"Which part isn't true?"Lt. Burns

"That the fact that Maria has been training as a ranger, and help us with our battles"answered Kira

Knowing that Maria had made her morpher

The others on the Ninja Storm Team nodded their heads agreeing with Kira.

"Your saying that Maria was already a ranger, with you guys?"Lt. March

Another officer on the base

"Yes"answered Shane

And the rest of the ninja storm team said at once

"Did anyone else know about it?"Lt. Zack Taylor

"Not, That we were know of"said Hunter

"Also we don't know about Beth background"said Dax

Pointing out about Maria birth mother.

All turned toward the operation overdrive team

"Mack, Do you know anything else?"Carlos

"No"answered Mack

Not knowing everything about Beth-who had married his father.

"Wait, Would the computer data have anything?"Will

Peering at the others in the face

"Well, We could try it out"answered Joey

Before anyone could look it up.

Lt. Sky Tate and Lt. Bridge Carson stop them from doing it

"Guys, Won't find anything on Maria parents"answered Lt. Carson

"All except her father's name on the data information"answered Lt. Sky Tate

Adults looked at both of them in the face

"How do you know this?"Joey

"How do you think she knows about her birth father name"answered Lt. Sydney Drew

Knowing of what Sky told her and Elizabeth in his office

"Who is her birth father?"Lt. Burns

Jason peers at his friends in the face

"That would be me"answered Lt. Jason Scott

Lt. Burns and Lt. March mouths were wide open of course

"You meet you rangers knew about it?"Lt. March

Peering at the former rangers in the face

"Yes, Most of us knew about Jason being her father"answered Kira

"Do any of the students know?"Lt. Burns

"Yes, Some of them do"answered Andros


	94. Chapter 94

Author's Note

Only Maria Bradley (Scott) has been a ranger longer than her team mates. She's been training with her adopted father team mates and has been in at least a dozen battles.

Been the red ranger at least over a 1 year.

Where as her new team mates-only been a ranger at least 7 months now.

Just to let you know,

Erin Carson

Holly Tate

Timmy Bradley

Samuel Scott

The four of them are just faking of being against the former rangers.

They want to know what happen to their leader, cousin and friend.

Since the last time the adults found her in Angel Grove

They will find some things that can't be forgotten.


	95. Chapter 95

Brainwashed:Part II

Most of the former rangers were worried what to do next.

"So, If your saying that the four of the missing cadets are just faking"answered Lt. March

Peering at the commanders in the face

"Yes, That would sum it up"answered Lt. Kimberly Hart Oliver

Who was sitting near her husband, Commander Tommy Oliver

"We have no knowledge where Maria would have gone too"answered Lt. Ashley Hammond

"What are we supposed to tell the rest of the students?"Lt. Kendrix Corbrett

"We don't tell everything at the moment"answered Lt. Jason Scott

Not wanting to lose his son and daughter

"It's like Maria didn't even know us"said Lt. Taylor Myers

"What I'm supposed to explain to my daughters that Maria doesn't even remember anything?"Lt. Wesley Collins

Sighing out loud

"That's the thing we aren't even sure she's faking it too"said Lt. Aisha Desantoes

Peering at the other adults in the face

"The students are going to figure something is up"answered Joey

Looking at everyone in the face

"Joey, What would you do if something happen like this in your dimension?"Shane

"I would search everything in the computers on the parents and the childs, then go from there"answered Joey

Sighing to himself for a moment

"But, Sky and Bridge already inform us about the information on the computer"said Rose

"Maybe he didn't tell you guys everything on the information"said Lt. Ashley Hammond

"No, Lt. Tate would never hide something like that"said Blake Bradley

Still worried about his son, didn't need to lose someone else in the family

"But why would they all be faking it?" James

Confused

"Something doesn't add up when we found Maria in Angel Grove a couple months ago"said Lt. Rocky Desantoes

They were interrupted by the computer screen beeping

Commander Tommy Oliver turned it on of course.

The adults looked up at the faces of Holly Tate and Erin Carson on the sceen of course

Lt. Sky Tate and Lt. Bridge Carson suddenly stood up

"Girls, What's going on?"Lt. Elizabeth Delgado

Both Erin and Holly looked at each other in the face

"We know why Maria has been acting strangely for at least a couple days"answered Holly

"What do you mean?"Lt. Connor Mcknight

"Where are you girls?"Lt. Waters

Whispering could be heard in the background

"Uh, The Thunder Academy"answered Erin

At the mention of the academy being said.

Hunter and Blake Bradley looked at each other in the face

"Just thought you guys should be inform"answered Holly

"We are sorry about turning against you"answered Erin

"Girls, We know why you are faking it"said Lt. Zack Taylor

"Oh, So you already know?"said Holly

"Girls, Where is Samuel and Timmy?"Dustin

"They are with Maria"answered Holly

"Just thought you should know that Maria is also faking it too, about turning against you rangers"answered Erin

Rangers were shocked at the news

"We are coming over to the thunder academy"answered Shane

Ninja storm getting up from where they are sitting of course

"Don't"yelled Erin

"Maria doesn't know we contracted you yet"answered Holly

"Girls, Do you know why Maria is faking it?"Lt. Carter Grayson


	96. Chapter 96

Thunder Academy:Part I

Both Erin and Holly were still talking to the former rangers on the screen.

"We better go now"said Holly

Looking at the faces on the other side of the screen

"We will contracted you in a couple days"said Erin

"She probably already knows we contracted you"answered Holly

Not knowing that Maria had walked into the room.

Noticed the girls talking the rangers on the screen

Back at the spd conference room

The former rangers some of them could see Maria standing behind the girls

"Uh, Erin and Holly you might want to look behind you"said Sydney

Pointing her finger their backs

The forme rangers saw the looks on both of the girls faces

"Maria, What are you doing here back to fast?"Erin

Trying not to get Maria angry with them

Maria turns toward the screen where the rangers were watching of course

"I can't say, but they will contracted you later during the week"answered Maria

Turning the screen off

"WAIT"yelled Hunter, Mack and Jason at once

Too late the screen went off too late

"Great, All we know they are at the thunder academy"answered Will

"But why would they go there?"Rocky

Peering at the ninja storm rangers in the face

"Don't look at us"answered Dustin

Backing his hands up into the air

"Well, We know that Maria was raised there at the thunder academy right?"Cole

"YES"answered Blake

Getting irrated by these questions by the others of course.

"We don't even through why she is there anyways"answered Alyssa

Peering at the others in the face

"Something is up"answered Joey

"Should we even trust Maria that the girls will get back to us?"Will

"WILL,You don't know my daughter"yelled Hunter

Will turning toward Hunter in the face

"Maria, Isn't even your daughter"yelled Will


	97. Chapter 97

Thunder Academy:Part II

Maria,Erin and Holly were talking to each other in the face

"Maria,Please don't be angry with us for calling the academy"answered Holly Tate

Didn't want Maria to well, you to know to do something bad to them

Maria thinking a moment

Turns toward the two girls on her team

"I'm not angry with you"answered Maria

"Your not?"Erin Carson

Shocked

"No"answered Maria

"But,Why did you say we will contract them in a couple days?"Holly

Before she could say anything

Samuel Scott and Timmy Bradley came back with some grocery bags in their hands

They overheard some of the converstation being said

"You called spd?"Samuel

"Why would you girls do that?"Timmy

Giving the girls a glare in the face

"We just wanted the let them we are safe"answered Erin

Yelling out loud

Maria turning toward the boys

"I already told that I'm not angry at them"answered Maria

Who was typing something on the computer

"Ok"answered Samuel

"Maria,What are looking for?"Erin

Not wanting Maria to get mad at her

"Just some card game"answered Maria

Peering at the selections of card games on the computer

"Uh,Maria I don't mean to be rude and all"answered Samuel

Peering at Maria's back and all

Maria faces toward Samuel in the face

"It's ok"answered Maria

"What are we even doing here at the thunder academy?"Samuel

Wanting to know why they were at the thunder academy

"I believe there's a mole at spd"answered Maria

"WHAT"yelled Holly and Erin at once


	98. Chapter 98

Thunder Academy:Part III

Samuel,Erin,Holly and Timmy looking at Maria in the face

"Uh,Are you sure?"Holly

"Yes"answered Maria

"Is this why you disappeared before?"Erin

Not wanting Maria to get angry at them

"I'm not angry with you guys"answered Maria

Sighing

"Maria,Do you know who kidnapped you before?"Samuel

Knowing that his father was married before

"Yes,This monster can do about anything"answered Maria

"Shouldn't we tell report this to our family,when we contract them in a few days?"Erin

Maria shakes her head

"No,You aren't going to say anything to them"answered Maria

Yawning

"We should get some sleep"said Maria

Leaving them sitting in the common room of the thunder academy

Timmy Bradley walks after Maria

Back at the Space Patrol Delta,everyone was still worried in what was going on through

"I still think you guys should go to the thunder academy"said Lt. Burns

Who had peered over a brunch of papers he was organizing

"But,We were told not to go"answered Shane

"That wouldn't have stop me from going over there"answered Lt. Burns

The former rangers looking at each other in the face

"Actually,Lt. Burns does have a point right there"answered Dustin

"Guys,Maybe Maria wants some space"answered Sydney

Knowing that girls need their spaces for certain things

"Besides,My daughter did say that the girls will contract us later during the week"answered Jason

"What if she's only saying that"said Ashley

"I've own that Maria would never lie to us"said Blake

Back at the thunder academy.

Timmy and Maria were talking in her private room

"Maria,What is it your thinking about?"Timmy

Maria looks up toward Timmy

"Everything,That has been going on my life"answered Maria

Sighing

Timmy nodding his head of course

"Maria do you know whose the mole is?"Timmy

"Yes,Lt. Burns"answered Maria


	99. Chapter 99

The Mole:Part I

Maria was asleep in her room of the thunder academy area.

So were her friends and cousin they were in their rooms of course.

Holly and Erin weren't asleep in their rooms they were sharing

"Holly is something wrong?"Erin

Who couldn't fall asleep

"I miss Sky"answered Holly

Who is usually not away from her brother that long

"Same thing with Bridge,I miss him too"answered Erin

"Do you know what's going to happen tomorrow?"Holly

Sighing

"No,We don't know what Maria plans for us tomorrow"answered Erin

"I want to call sky"said Holly

Reaching for her cell-phone

Erin sits up

"Holly,Told us to wait a couple more days"answered Erin

"I know"answered Holly

Not liking the answer one bit

Erin not knowing what to say either of course

Not knowing that Samuel was had already inform the rangers back at base.

Back at base, almost everyone wasn't asleep in their quarters

They were too busy on waiting on news on the girls

"I still think you should go to Thunder Academy"said Lt. Burns

Wanting to get rid most of the former rangers from the base

One of the cadets came into the room

"Excuse me,there's call for Lt. Jason Scott on line 3"said Jenna Collins

Who had taken the call

Everyone was alert at once

"Jenna, Do you know whose on the line?"Kimberly

Jenna looks at Jason in the face

"Samuel"answered Jenna

Walking out of the room

Wesley was worried about both of his daughters-since both of them were rangers

"I'm going to be with my girls"said Wesley

Excusing himself from the room to with his daughters

Both the ninja storm and some of the others were worried also.

"You guys should go get some sleep"said Dana

Peering at some of the former rangers in the face

"We can't"answered the former B-Squad

"You won't do any good for your sisters"answered Lt. Waters

Jason had gotten off of the phone with Samuel

"Jason,What did Samuel want?"Rocky

Peering at Jason in the face

"Did he say anything about the others?"Sydney

"That they are fine"said Jason

Getting up from table and walks out of the room

Sky and Bridge phone ringed

Both of them looking at each other in the face

"Hello"said Sky

"Hi"said Bridge

Actually it was their sisters calling for them of course


	100. Chapter 100

The Mole:Part II

The following day at the thunder academy. The kids were awake

Maria surprised them all by saying something out loud

"We are heading back to spd in 5 minutes"answered Maria

The others looked at each other in the face and then at Maria in the face

"You figured who the mole was?"Samuel

"Yes"answered Timmy

The others looked at him in the face

"She told me last night in her room"answered Timmy

Who was drinking apple juice

"What are we going to do once we get back?"Erin

Wanting to know what was going on of course

Not wanting to get into trouble with the adults and her brother at spd.

"We are going to make an arrest on the mole"answered Timmy

"Ok,Let's get this over with"answered Holly

Getting up where they were sitting of course.

"We go in our ranger forms"answered Maria

Nodding at the others in the face

Back at spd-base

Bridge,Sky and the others were still worried about Erin,Holly,Samuel,Maria and Timmy of course

"I can't just sit here and do nothing"shouted Lt. Burns

Getting up and about to leave

"Lt. Burns is there a reason why you want us to go to the thunder academy?"Mack

Not really trusting Lt. Burns at all.

Still worried about his sister of course.

"I just want to help you guys with the searching"answered Lt. Burns

Who was getting nervous

"YEAH RIGHT"Yelled a voice

All turned around,there standing there were the missing kids in their ranger forms

Sky,Bridge,Jason,Hunter,Blake and Mack stood up to raced toward their kids

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER RANGERS"Shouted Holly

The adults looking at each other in the face

"Uh,Oh not again"said Connor

Moaning

"WE SHOULD TAKE THIS SITUATION SOMEWHERE ELSE"Answered Holly

All surrounding Lt. Burns

Lt. Burns getting nervous

"What's going on here?"Lt. Burns

"You should know"shouted Timmy

Flashes of lights disappearing in the mess hall

"NO"Shouted Jason

"Do we know where they are?"Tommy

"Yes,They are outside,near the training areas outside"answered Sydney

All racing outside of the base

"Something is off"said Rose

Once everyone was called toward the training areas

When they got,really shocked them of course

"Kids what's going on?"Kira

"Timmy,What's going on?"Blake

"Holly and Erin?"Their brothers asking

The kids turning toward Maria in the face

"POWER DOWN"Shouted Maria

They power down

"Why don't you asked Lt. Burns what's he's being doing behind everyone backs?"Maria

Angrily

The adults turning toward in the face

"What do you have say to this?"Rocky

"I have no idea what they are talking about?"Lt. Burns

"Holly why did you come back now?"Dylan

Since some of the cadets had appeared in the training areas

Holly turns toward everyone in the face

"Maybe because there's a mole at spd"answered Holly

Gasps could be heard


	101. Chapter 101

The Mole:Part III

Gasps could be heard outside of the base of SPD

Everyone looking at the rangers-who are Maria,Erin,Samuel,Timmy and Holly

Who were surrounding

"What do you mean there's a mole?"Jenna Collins

"Why don't you ask "answered Holly

Arms folded across her chest

looking at everyone who was standing there frozen

"I've no idea what they are talking about"said

Who was confused of course

"Wait,How do you know there's a mole here at spd?"Eric Myers

Peering at the rangers in the face

"Why are you in ranger form?" Hammond

"There is a way to tell if your guilty or not"answered Erin Carson

Pulling our her judgement card out

backing up a little,when seeing the card of course

"No,Anything but that"said

The former rangers looking at each other in the face

Maria Bradley-Scott looks at her team mates in the face

"POWER DOWN"answered Maria

The rest of them powering down to their normal selves

Mack Hartford,Hunter Bradley and Jason Scott saw the look on Maria face of course

"Why,Don't don't you explain about certain deaths"answered Maria

"Wait,What is Maria talking about?"Dustin

"This is true form"answered Timmy

Pushing a tiny button

body changing a little of course.


	102. Chapter 102

The Transform has Began:Part I

Maria Bradley team had powered down,in front of the former rangers and cadets

body changing a little

Gasps could be heard

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"Ashley

Swearing a little bit

The other female rangers,looked at Ashley Hammond in the face

" Burns why don't you explain what's going on here?"Rocky

Arms folded across his chest

"What does my daughter mean by death?"Hunter and Jason at once

Joey Peterson was standing there incase,something happens of course

Burns tried to raced away from them of course

Except Joey Peterson punched him in the stomach

Aiden fell over

With Joey Peterson foot on him,stopping him from going anywhere of course

"I've nothing to tell you"said Aiden

Groaning of course

"Joey,You can get your foot off of his stomach"answered Timmy

Joey peering at them in the face

"What if he get's away?"Bruce

"He wont't get away,from murdering innocent bystanders"answered Erin

"Cadet Joey Peterson cuff, Burns to the pole"answered Samuel

Joey cuffing Aiden to the pole

Aiden trying to get off from the pole

"You won't get away with this"yelled Aiden

Everyone watches Maria walking toward him of course.

Waiting for her to see what she is going to do

Punches Aiden different form in the face

"YOUR THE REASON I DON'T HAVE A MOM ANYMORE"Yelled Maria

Punching Burns in the face

Collapsing to the ground

Mark and Hunter racing toward her of course

Maria form shaking of course,in front of everyone of course

Mack and Hunter cradling her in their arms

The others looked to see what Lt. Jason Scott was going to do of course

Jason pouncing on Lt. Aiden Burns of course

"YOUR THE REASON WHY BETH IS DEAD?"yelled Jason

About to do something to Aiden

In which,Joey Peterson,Rocky Desantoes and his teammates stop him from doing anything to Aiden at the moment

Jason glaring at his friends

"Why did you stop me?"demanded Jason

"Because,Right now you should be with your daughter"answered Kimberly

"We will take care of Aiden for you"said Sydney


	103. Chapter 103

Author's Note:

I'm sorry if I haven't mention Joey so much in this story.

He will have at least a little more in this story now.

Now that everyone knows the truth of Beth Lee Scott Hartford murdered now.

Maria Bradley-Scott is resigning herself from spd for now. She will still be an active ranger,just not at Spd.

Is going to be returning to Thunder and Ninja Academy in Blue Bay

There others will decided if they want to go with her.

Yes,Joey will become a ranger,even through he was a ranger with his old team mates before.

He will be in second in command of his team

The operation overdrive will also stay with Hunter and Blake Bradley.


	104. Chapter 104

Leaving:Part I

I know that Joey Peterson has more experience than some of the rangers. Except he's wasn't the leader of his team,Jason or one of the others were in his demension were.

He's a cadet a the moment,because he's alot older than the other cadets that are mine.

Like you mention before,why he's not a ranger.

He is a ranger,with some of the former you should read some of the other chapters first that have Joey in the chapters.

I've explain about his history when he told everyone were he was from.

Plus Maria Bradley-Scott is leaving spd for now.

Still will be an active ranger,through

She going back home,where she was raised by the ninja storm ranger team and others mention in the story.

He's only a cadet for now,because that's how the commanders see to fix,since he was a stranger to them at first.


	105. Chapter 105

Decision:Part I

Now you all know who is the mole at space partol delta.

I'm going to give a summary of what happen so far in the story.

That way you don't get confused in what is going on.

Jason has learned he has a daughter,never knew about some what in the story.

Mack also learning he has a sister too

Hunter learning some things,also he didn't know either

Now the truth is out,everyone is shocked in what took place outside on the excercise field.

The kids were only undercover,they weren't really against the rangers or anyone else at the moment.

Maria still doesn't remember some things going on,since her incident,in which you will figure out in the story by reading the chapters.

Right now the spd rangers,are furious in what took place in front of the kids of course.

Maria was now with her family at the moment. Plus some of the others in her apartment she shares with Mack and Hunter.

Kimberly and some of the others were debating on what to do with Aiden (the mole) at the moment.

"How is Maria?"Elizabeth

Coming over to see Maria and her family

"Maria right now is sleeping"answered Blake

After checking on his niece

Sighing

Blake sits down

"Is she going to be ok?"Shane

"Yeah,Mack is with her"answered Ronny

Coming into the family room

Sits down on the couch,since the operation overdrive team were also staying in the apartment

Well,All except Will of course

"Maria,Woke up due to a nightmare"answered Ronny

Sighing

"Blake,How is Hunter taking this situation?"Jack

Jack

Wondering


	106. Chapter 106

Decision:Part II

Sorry! I haven't been updating this story for so long

I've been busy with my other stories

Updating new stories onto the site

Right Now,Maria is with her family-meaning Hunter-her adopted father and Mack-her brother in the apartment she owns on the base of Space Patrol Delta

Only some of the rangers were visting the operation overdrive rangers,since they were staying next door in their apartment. The only one who wasn't there was Will-he was doing something with the others rangers.

Jack was still wondering

"So,How is Maria doing?"Jack

Wondering

"Have you made any decisions in what to do with Aiden?"Dax

Wondering

Peering at Kimberly who had came over to check on Maria

Blake had his arms folded across his chest

Ronny was sitting down on the couch

"Maria had a bad nightmare last night"said Rose

Coming from next door

"Yeah,Ronny was just telling us"said Kimberly

Sighing

Hunter came out shortly

"Hunter,How is Maria doing?"asked Dustin

Worried about his friend's daughter

Before anyone could say anything else

They heard a shout being heard

"Maria,Wait A minute"yelled Mack

All stood up

When Maria raced out of the apartment building

Mack running after her

"Mack,What's going on"Jack

Mack slightly turns toward them

"Something is wrong"said Mack


	107. Chapter 107

Interrogation:Part I

Maria Bradley runs into the base of spd headquarters.

She had to find answers.

Mack,Hunter and the others raced after she had bolted out of the apartment a little off the base grounds.

Some of the cadets and instructors were surprised to see her running

"Hey,Isn't that Maria?"asked Dylan

Shocked

"Yeah,But I heard she hasn't been sleeping that much since the"said Joey

"Since the incident a couple days ago"answered Faith

"Uh,Oh"said Teddy

His team mates looking at him in the face

"Teddy,What's wrong?"Joel

Wondering

"Maria is heading toward where they are keeping Aiden"answered Carson

Watching Maria,head toward one of the rooms,where Aiden was being question by some of the former rangers

Then 10 minutes later,they saw Mack,Hunter and the others coming into the base

"What's going on?"asked Carson

Peering at his mother Kimberly in the face

"We don't know,Carson"answered Kimberly

Noticing that Maria wasn't with the cadets

"Maria,Was headed toward the room where they are keeping Aiden"answered Leia

Telling the former rangers

At the mention of Aiden

The former rangers raced toward the staircase


	108. Chapter 108

Interrogation:Part II

Tommy,Rocky and some of the former rangers were talking to Aiden.

Jason was watching outside of the room,looking at his friends who were interrogationing Aiden.

"What,I don't understand why you would do something like that?"asked Jack

Since of the former B-Squad rangers were there also

"Why,Would you cause Ms. Scott's to suffer this much?"Leo

Aiden said something to the rangers

"Actually,Your wrong I had nothing to do with Beth Scott Hartford murdered"."Also don't know what your talking about"said Aiden

"Then why did the cadets believe you were an imposter than?"asked Rocky

Arms folded

"I don't know"."I think they were all stress out,when their friends turned against you adults"answered Aiden

Since he knew all about the kids turning against the rangers at the beach

"I know my nieces,they would never lie to me about something like this"answered Eric

Before anyone else could say anything next

The interrogation door,brust open

They turned,and saw Maria standing there

"Maria,Please tell them I had nothing to do with this"shouted Aiden

Maria not even listening to what he said

Turned toward the adults in the face

"LEAVE"Answered Maria

Former Rangers looked at each other in the face

"Uh,Maria I don't think that's a good idea"said Aisha

By the look,on Maria's face

"Rangers,Let's go outside into the hallway"said Jack

Everyone looks at him in the face

They followed him into the hallaway


	109. Chapter 109

Interrogation:Part III

Mack and the others came to a stop in the hallway outside of the room

"Wait,Where's Maria?"Dax

"Ask why he left Maria to talk to Aiden"answered Eric

The others looked at Jack in the face

"I've my reason,since Maria moved here to the academy 9 months living here"answered Jack

"If anything happens to Maria"said Hunter,Mack and Jason said at once

"Yes,I will hold responsible in what happens to her"answered Jack

"Everyone be quite for a moment"answered Leo

Pointing towards the window,where they can hear everything going on

Before anything else could say anything

Some of the cadets came racing towards them

"What's going on?"Sharon

Wondering

"HOLY SHIT"Shouted Benny,Miles and Teddy

Their parents glaring at them in the face

"GIVE US A REASON,WHY MARIA IS IN THERE WITH THAT BASTARD?"Yelled Joey

Former Rangers,glared at some of the cadets in the face

"Why don't you ask Lt. Landors"said Jason

Not liking this situation,with his daughter talking to Aiden

"EVERYONE,SHUT THE HELL-UP"Shouted Timmy

Everyone peers at him in the face

That's where everyone heard,Maria say something to Aiden

In which made,Aiden start shouting

"GIVE ME A REASON,NOT TO KILL YOU?"Yelled Maria

Aiden starts shouting

"DO SOMETHING,SHE'S CRAZY"Shouted Aiden

Heard more yelling

"We need to get in there"said Rocky

Maria,team stepping to the room

Maria is thinking a moment

"Actually,Your lucky Aiden"answered Maria

Maria sitting on the table

Outside in the hallway

"I don't think he's lucky at all"answered Faith

Who was leaning against her mother

"Quite"said Kayley

"You want to know why your lucky?"."Well,For starters we have something special here at the academy,to know if someone isn't telling the truth"answered Maria

The others noticed her smiling

"What's talking about?"Miles

"We don't have anything special"said Benny


	110. Chapter 110

Interrogation:Part IV

Everyone was wondering what Maria was talking about

"We don't have anything special here at the academy"answered Benny

Everyone peers at Maria and Aiden in the room

"Look,At Aiden face"said Jill

Pointing to Aiden red face

"Excuse me please for a moment"answered Maria

Leaving the room,closed the door to the interrogation room

Walking by passing everyone in the hallaway

"Maria,Wait where are you going?"Sharon

Maria doesn't even hear her question at all

Keeps on walking away from them

"Something is wrong"said Sydney

Only some of the rangers and cadets followed Maria down the hallway

"Ok,Now where did Maria disappeared to?"Bruce

That they noticed,Maria wasn't anyway

Then one of the cadets spotted Maria coming back

"Look,Whose coming back"said Tommy

Pointing to Maria walking back upstairs

"That's strange I wondered where she went off too?"asked Jenna

The others just peered in each others's faces

"Maria,What were you talking about?"asked Jack

Pointing to the case in Maria hands

Maria currently bolted past them in a hurry

The others were dicussing in what Maria was talking about

"I've no idea what Maria was talking away"said Dylan

"We don't have any thing like that at spd headquarters"answered Lisa


	111. Chapter 111

Aiden: Part I

Almost everyone was near the interrogation room,where Aiden was being held in.

Some were confused,in what Maria had in her hands.

"Maria,What are you talking about?"Jack wondering.

"We don't have any weapon like that here in the academy"said Lisa confused looks.

"Maria,Would you mind telling us what's going on?"Eric wondering.

Maria turns towards them in the face.

"You shall see"answered Maria walking back into the room

The others outside of the room, were watching her

Mack,Hunter and Jason were worried of course.

Saw the look on Aiden face of course.

When Maria opened the thing in the case

"Excuse me for a moment"answered Maria coming back out of the room.

The others were watching in what was going on of course.

Maria grabbed Timmy her cousin into the room of course.

"Hey,Why does he get to go in there?"demanded Miles wondering.

They didn't actually hear what Maria was saying to Timmy in the face.

Timmy nods his head for a moment, walks out of the room.

"Timmy,What did Maria want?"Ronny worried of course

Timmy peers at them in the face

"Maria,Told me to inform you only the spd rangers can stay outside of this room"answered Timmy telling them.

That brought some arguement with some of the former rangers.

"What,You got to be kidding me"said Jason .

"Look,I'm just the messanger"answered Timmy pointing to the spd rangers standing there.

"But,Tommy is part of spd so are some of us"answered Rose.

"I think what Maria means,the just us five"answered Bridge


	112. Chapter 112

Aiden:Part II

Former Rangers weren't too happy about the arrangments about just having the Space Patrol Delta rangers staying.

Jason said something to spd rangers in the face. Mack and Hunter didn't really say anything at the moment.

"If anything happens to my daughter, you have me to answer you"said Jason walking away from the former b-squad rangers.

"Did, The first red ranger just threaten you?"said Connor shocked of course.

Peering at the former b-squad rangers in the face.

"I would have the done the same, if something to my sister"answered Sky peering into the interrogation room area.

Everyone left the area, all except Timmy of course.

"Timmy, What are you still doing here?"Elizabeth wondering.

"Maria, Asked me to stay"answered Timmy arms folded across his chest

"Guys, Let's just watch in what's going to happen next"answered Bridge worried.

Inside the interrogation room, Maria opens the case in front of Aiden.

Aiden face was kind of bright red of course.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"Demanded Aiden wondering to know of course.

Maria looks up, from taking that the special weapon out of the case of course.

"This this is called the truth weapon"answered Maria about to point the weapon the thing at Aiden forehead.

"There's no such thing at the spd"answered Aiden surprised of course.

"I know there's no such thing at the spd"answered Maria of course.

The rangers outside of the room, were shocked of course.

"What"answered Jack shocked of course.

"So, I guess the cadets were right"answered Sydney peering at the others in the face.

"We don't have a weapon on the base"answered Sky

"Shut-it"answered Timmy giving them a glare in the face.

Maria said something out loud, for them to hear of course.

"This weapon is something that I built"answered Maria peering at the window.

"You aren't really going to use that on me?"said Aiden a little scared of it.

"Actually, I'm going to be using it on you"answered Maria.

Sitting on the table, in front of Aiden of course.

Aiden couldn't really move, since he was handcuffed to the chair.

"Timmy, Would you mind coming in here"answered Maria her back to the window

Former B-Squad Rangers, watch Timmy go into the room.


	113. Chapter 113

Aiden:Part III

The former B-Squad rangers, watch Timmy walk into the interrogation room.

"Something is up"said Elizabeth not liking this situation at all.

The five of them saw the look on Aiden's face of course.

"What is he doing here?"demanded Aiden wanting to know

Timmy and Maria peering at each other in the face.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO THE INNOCENT BYSTANDERS"Yelled Timmy.

Aiden trys to stand up

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"Answered Aiden getting pretty red in the face.

In the another part of the academy, everyone was getting restless of course.

"How long does the interrogation take?"Connor wanting to know what's going on.

"Probably several hours, since Sky,Jack and the others are there too"answered Kimberly

That's when one of Timmy team mates said something out loud.

Which made some of them racing back toward the interrogation room.

"WAIT, A MINUTE WHERE'S TIMMY?"Answered Benny peering around the mess room.

Everyone looked at each other, when Timmy wasn't in the mess room.

"You don't think, he stay behind?"said Dustin wondering.

"There's only one way to fine out"answered Will about to get up from where he's sitting.

"No, Will you will stay here with the kids"answered Tommy.

Tommy,Jason,Hunter,Blake,Andros,Mack,Nick and Xander bolted out of the mess hall room.

Back toward the interrogation area.

Timmy and Maria were still with Aiden in the interrogation area.

When the others arrived at the scene

The Former- B-Squad looked up, when the others came racing towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?"answered Jack not liking this

"Timmy"answered Nick

"Timmy was asked to stay here, and he's in there with Maria and Aiden"answered Sydeny pointing Timmy and Maria.

"How long has it been?"Jason wondering how much longer.

"They been in there at least 4 hours now"answered Bridge worried of course.

Timmy peers at Maria and Aiden in the face.


	114. Chapter 114

Why:Part I

Timmy and Maria peering at Aiden in the face.

"Why would you do something like that?"said Timmy peering into Aiden's eyes.

"I've no idea what your talking about"yelled Aiden peering at the window that over look the hallways

Maria thinking a moment to herself.

The former B-Squad and some of the adults were waiting outside in the hallway.

"Has Maria used the weapon yet?"Dustin wondering.

Former B-Squad looked at the rest of the gown-ups in the face.

"Actually, There's no such weapon here at spd"answered Sky arms folded across his chest.

Gasps could be heard from the other rangers.

"Then where did Maria get the weapon from?"Connor wondering.

"We assuming she made the weapon"answered Elizabeth.

They could hear Aiden screaming.

"NO"Screamed Aiden.

They saw Maria stormed out of the interrgation room for a moment.

"Maria, What's going on?"said Jason wondering about his daughter at the moment.

By the look on Maria's face it wasn't good news at all.

"I'm going to sue you"yelled Aiden since Timmy also walked after Maria.

"Here, You rangers are going to need to hear this"said Timmy tossing them a chip that Maria had used on Aiden.

Timmy walking after Maria.


	115. Chapter 115

Truth Revealed:Part I

Adults watching the chip in the dvd player.

What they heard shocked some of them of course.

Some were pretty furious in what they heard of course.

"Please, Don't hurt me"said Aiden shaking of course.

"Aiden, Why would you kill Beth?"asked Timmy wanting to know of course.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident"answered Aiden.

"But why lied to the spd headquarters about your past life?"asked Timmy ready to pounce on Aiden.

"If they knew what I did, they would sent me away from my family"answered Aiden.

"ENOUGH"Yelled Maria getting up from the table.

Aiden jumping a little-didn't do that good since he was handcuffed to the chair.

"Aiden, It's a good thing we are doing the interrogation with you, instead of our parents"answered Timmy getting angrily at the moment.

"Fine!, Beth or whatever you called the slut was in the way of my job"yelled Aiden.

End of the confession from the chip-tape in the dvd player.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"No, Wondered Maria bolted from the interrogation room"said Sydney shocked of course.

"We better go look for her and Timmy"answered Ronny putting her hand of Mack's shoulder.

"Since her not remembering everything, we don't need anything else going wrong at the moment"answered Xander.

"Jason, My man were are you going?"asked Adam

Jason about to pounce on Aiden, about killing the only women he had ever loved, before he started dating again.

"I'm going to punch the living dates out of that bitch"answered Jason about to raced toward the room.

"Jason, Right now we need to fine your daughter"answered Carter.

"Yes, She will need you at the moment"answered Wesley.


	116. Chapter 116

Chances:Part I

Jason was about to punch the living lights out of Aiden. For what he did to Beth-His girlfriend and daughter life.

But his friends stop him in doing that.

"Jason!, What are you doing?"asked Zack.

Jason turning toward his friends in the face.

"I'm going to give that bitch a good punch in the face"answered Jason very angrily.

"Jason, Now is not the time to do that"said Rose.

"You need to go find Maria"answered Billy.

"Since Maria doesn't remember everything"answered Xander.

Jason sighs

"Jason, Come on buddy I'll go with you"said Tommy who peered at the others in the face.

"Yeah, We shall come with you too"answered Rocky.

"Ok, Then after that I'm still going to punch Aiden"answered Jason.

"Lt. Scott, Let us deal with this situation"answered Sky.

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Hunter, Blake, Mack, Xander and some of the others go fine Maria where abouts.

While the others deal with the situation with Aiden at the moment.

It was a few hours, Maria was actually in a secret place hidden in the apartment buildings in the base. Not knowning that the rangers were looking for her at the moment.

Jason and the others looked for Maria everywhere in the base.

"Maria, Has to be somewhere right?"asked Connor who helped the search.

"But, We searched all of the rooms and classrooms here in the base"answered Carson-son to Tommy.

Since some of the cadets helped search the place in the base.


	117. Chapter 117

Chances:Part III

Jason was getting irrated in not finding his daughter anywhere in the apartment buildings. The others apartment were searched but nothing came up.

"Joel, I thought you said that Maria would be there?"asked Bruce getting tired of course.

Ethan, Justin and Rose were still trying to figure out on the data computer.

"Uh, What are those dots on the screen?"asked Joey wondering.

"Those dots are you cadets, who have morphers"answered Rose peering up at those who were in the room.

Since Bruce, Holly, Erin, Timmy, Joey and others were in the apartment.

"Then what's this spot flashing?"asked Carson wondering.

Ethan, Rose and Justin peering closely at the screen.

"You don't think that's?"asked Ethan peering at the others in the face.

"Guys, Is there something wrong?"asked Blake wondering.

"Well, There is this weird spot we aren't sure of on the screen"answered Ethan speaking up very loud.

Most of the adults racing toward the computer on the desk.

"Maybe that's where Maria is at"said Connor jumping around the room.

Suddenly there was a scream sound coming from the boys in the room. Adults turned around just in time to see Timmy, Holly and Erin disappearing into a flash of lights.

"What the hell?"asked Carson and Riven at once.

Which got them glares from their parents and team mates in the face.

Adults turned back toward the computer on the desk.

Justin spoke up in the room.

"I think we are looking at a secret room somewhere in the apartment complex"."Because now there are four spots from where we saw only 1 there before"answered Justin peering at the others in the face.

"But! Where would this secret room be at?"asked Jason.

"We searched every apartment buildings"said Jenna.

Justin was thinking a moment. Noticed something on the computer that the others didn't noticed at first.

Justin looked closely at the computer screen at the moment. To see where the secret room was located in the apartment area.

Justin slowly walked to where the four spots where at of course.

Rocky, Tommy and Billy noticed Justin walking in the middle of the apartment room.

"Justin, Is something wrong?"asked Billy wondering.

Which brought everyone else attention to him.

Justin peered at the others in the face.

"I believe the secret room is somewhere in the apartment building"answered Justin peering at the others in the face.

"But! We searched all of the apartments buildings"answered Joey.


	118. Chapter 118

Chances:Part IV

"Yeah, But not everywhere in the apartment"answered Billy who also noticed like Justin did. He brought the computer over to the others.

"See, This is what Justin saw on the computer, showing four spots now"answered Billy showing the spots on the screen.

Suddenly Justin disappeared in a flash of light.

"Justin, No"shouted Tommy, Rocky, T:J and Andros at once.

"Great, Now we are missing 5 kids now"answered Carson.

Bruce goes right where Justin was at the spot.

15 minutes later, nothing happen since Bruce standing there.

"Hey,Nothing is happening"said Bruce who stood in the stay spot as Justin was moments before.

"Maybe, Something is off keyed"answered Shane.

"Was Holly, Erin and Jimmy wearing their morphers on them?"asked Dustin wondering.

"Yeah, We all are"answered Shawn showing his morphers on his wrist.

In the secret room, Holly, Timmy and Erin had floated onto a flat surface some what away from the apartment area.

"I never seen this before"answered Erin who had lived most of her life in spd base with her brother.

"Yeah"answered Holly.

"This is similar to command center in the desert, blue bay harbor,tommy's house and the operation overdrive basement area"answered Justin who had appeared in front of them.

"Justin, What are you doing here?"asked Timmy wondering.

"That is something I would like to know too"answered Justin.

The four of them staring at the walls and started walking.

"Wow"said Justin surprised to see many jewels signs on the walls.


	119. Chapter 119

Chances:Part V

Timmy, Justin, Holly and Erin finally made it to the center of the secret room area.

The four of them peering at everything in the room.

"Wow, This is like the command center"said Timmy surprised.

"Wow, The guys have to see this"exclaimed Justin reading something.

"I'm glad you like your secret base"said a voice.

The four of them turned to see a young guy stepping out of nowhere.

"Where's Maria?"asked Holly getting ready to prepare to fight against this person.

"Princess Maria is find"said the guy

"PRINCESS"Exclaimed Holly, Justin and Erin at once.

"Yes, Maria birth parents were royal beings"answered the figure.

"Jason Scott isn't royal"said Justin pointing it out loud.

"Yes, That's because Jason isn't really Maria real father"answered the figure

"Whose is Maria real father then?"asked Holly.

"So is Beth, Maria's real mother?"asked Erin wanting to know of course.

"Yes, In a way she is"answered the figure.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Timmy wanting to know.

"What Brandon means is that Beth gave Maria life, even through she knew the certain costs was as stake"answered Morgan who stepped out of now where.

"Who are you?"asked Holly and Erin at once said.

"We are the chosen ones who serve and protect those of our generations"answered Josephine.

Brandon, Josephine and Morgan stood near each other.

"So did Beth lie to everyone about her daughter's background?"asked Timmy wanting to know the truth.

"A little"answered Josephine.

"Beth, is the descendant of the royal higher ones"answered Brandon.

"Maria is at the moment confused, her body is in a deep coma at the moment"answered Morgan.

"Can we see her?"asked Holly wanting to know.

Brandon, Morgan and Josephine looked at each other in the face.

"Only her higher being father, may see her"answered Josephine.

"Great, We don't know who her real father is then"said Timmy.

"Actually, Timmy you should it's someone very close to you"answered Brandon.

"He has always been watching his daughter, in another form"answered Morgan.

Kids were surprised.

"The only ones who are closed to me are my father and the rest of the ninja storm team"answered Timmy.

"That still doesn't lead who is the one"said Erin out loud.

"Now, Is your time to go, until the right time is up"answered Brandon.

Brandon, Morgan and Josephine sending the four kids back toward the apartment. Where everyone was getting worried in what happen to them.

Inside the apartment that Maria had owned with Hunter and Mack.

Almost everyone was still trying to figure out why Erin, Holly, Timmy and Justin disappeared in a flash of lights. They were still trying to figure out what was going on at the moment.

"How is it that those four disappeared, but we can't disappeared also?"asked Dax.

Each of the cadets or the adults standing in the same spot that Justin was standing on.

"But Erin, Holly and Timmy weren't standing in the same spot as Justin"said Blake pointing it out.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a flash of lights appearing in front of them of course.

"What in the world is going on here?"asked Riven wondering.

There was his answer, when Erin, Holly, Timmy and Justin were standing right there.

"Uh, Hi"said Timmy waving his hands toward everyone in the apartment.

"Guys, You should have seen it"exclaimed Justin to his friends.

"Justin, What are you talking about?"asked Carlos wondering.

"The place we were at, it's similar to the command centers that we had learn about in ranger history"answered Holly.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"Did you fine Maria?"asked Jason wondering.

"Uh, No not really"said Holly.

"Great, We still don't know where she is then"said Bruce throwing his hands.

"We never said we saw her, we saw 3 other people there in the secert place"answered Justin.

"They told us that Maria is royalty, Beth is the one that gave birth to her, only because she is the descendent of the higher ones"answered Erin.

"Also said that Jason isn't Maria birth father"answered Holly.

"Said it was someone closed to me"."Plus that person always been watching his daughter in another form"answered Timmy.


	120. Chapter 120

Coma:Part I

"They higher beings said only her real father could well, wake her up"answered Holly who was now leaning into her brother's chest. Erin was doing the same to her brother Bridge, leaning into his chest.

"What do they mean he was watching her all this time?"asked Cole wondering.

"That's the thing they didn't tell us who Maria real father was"answered Erin who was yawning. Ended falling asleep in her brother's arms.

Bridge get's up quietly.

"I'm going to go and put Erin in my apartment"said Bridge worried about his sister.

"Bridge, Why don't you put Erin in one of the spare bedrooms in Maria's apartment she don't mind"said Mack peering at Bridge in the face.

"So, I'm not really Maria father then, so why Beth lie about that?"asked Jason wondering.

"My guess she wanted us to think about not telling us the truth in the first place"answered T:J

"I told you there was something wrong"said Ashley speaking out loud

Most of the rangers giving her a glare in the face.

"This doesn't concern you yellow space ranger"answered Timmy glaring at Ashley in the face.

"I would you leave, before Maria brith father finds out how mean you are"answered Holly who was drinking some hot lemon tea. That she asked her rother to get, from his apartment, not knowing there was a machine in Maria's apartment complex.

"Did the higher beings say why Maria was in a coma to begin with?"asked Mike wondering.

"That Maria was confused, and her body was healing at the moment"said Justin who was sitting.

"I guess we all get some sleep"said Tommy peering at some tired faces.

"Yeah, I shall agree with that"said Rocky


	121. Chapter 121

Coma:Part II

It's been at least 4 days, since almost everyone knew about Maria being in a coma. That Jason wasn't really Maria's birth father. But Mack still was Maria's brother, because of her mother, Beth who was married to Andrew Hartford, Mack's father.

Only some of the adults were back at the apartment. While others were doing other things around the spd academy.

"So, We still don't know who Maria's birth father is?"asked Jack one of the B-Squad former ranger there at the place.

"No"answered Bridge

"Bridge, How is Erin doing?"asked Maya wondering

"Tired, Ended up having a nightmare last night"answered Bridge

"Same with Holly"answered Sky worried about his sister.

"Timmy refused to do anything activities with his team mates for several days too"answered Blake worried about his son.

Everyone else peered at Justin who was sitting on the couch near Rocky and Tommy of course who were standing.

"The highter beings mention that Maria's royal father was always watching her"said Dustin.

"What did they mean by that?"asked Connor wondering.

"Well the only ones that were watching her would be Mack, Hunter or Andros"answered Rose worried about her friend and leader.


	122. Chapter 122

Dreams:Part I

It's been several weeks now, since everyone found out the truth of Maria's background. The adults were still trying to figure out who Maria's birth father was-meaning higher beings.

Jason was still shocked, that he was lied to by Beth.

"Why, Would Beth lie to me about her daughter?"asked Jason peering at his friends in the face.

"I can't really tell you, why she lied to everyone"answered Tommy who was sitting in one of the chairs in the conference room area.

"Like the kids said, only her real father can wake her up from the coma"said Dustin pointing it out.

"Mack is still Maria's brother, because their mother married his father"said Will pointing that out also.

Holly, Justin, Erin and Timmy were in their dorms, since they were excused from their classes.

Actually, They were in Sky and Bridge's apartment they shared with each other.

"It still doesn't make any sense, who my cousin's father is"said Timmy who was on one of the couches in the apartment.

"Timmy, Maria isn't really your cousin to begin with"said Holly not trying to be mean and all.

"The only close male rangers, that are watching her were Andros, Hunter or Mack"."It has to be one of them that Maria's father's spirit is living in one them"said Erin pointing it out.

Justin thinking a moment

"Justin, Is something on your mind?"asked Timmy wondering why justin been quite.

"We could have the 3 of them do a test, to see which one has the spirit in them" answered Justin staring at the others in the face.

"OK, Let me see where the adults are at"said Holly about to call her brother on his morpher.

"Actually, They are in the conference room"answered Timmy who was told where the adults would be at.

Back in the conference room area, some of the adults were getting impatient.

"Do you think we can discuss something else, than either Maria here?"asked Ashley wondering.

"Ashley, No one asked you to join the meeting"said Xander who was leaning against the wall in the conference room area.

"Let me remind you mystic green ranger, I'm alot older than you should show respect"said Ashley.

Before anyone could say anything else, Holly, Erin, Justin and Timmy walked in the conference room area.

Everyone peered up at them in the face.

"Erin, Is something wrong?"asked Sydney worried about one of her nieces she has gotten to know.

"Justin, Thinks maybe we could test Andros, Mack and Hunter"answered Erin peering at the adults in the face.

"That's a dumb idea"answered Ashley getting a glare from the kids in the face.

That's when Timmy noticed something different in Hunter.

"HUNTER"Shouted Blake racing toward his brother's side.

"Ok, Maybe we don't need to do a test now"said Chip.


	123. Chapter 123

Hunter:Part I

Hunter form was unconscience for the time being. His mind was now talking to Maria's birth father-Prince Dominick at the moment.

Hunter had awaken up, noticing he wasn't with his team mates and friends.

"Where am I?"asked Hunter noticing several buildings he never reconziged before.

"It's ok, Your safe here"said a person appearing in front of him.

Hunter was in his ranger stance.

"Who the hell are you?"asked Hunter

"I have been living inside your body, watching over my daughter Maria"answered the person.

"So, the kids were right about either Andros, Mack or me being Maria's father"said Hunter wondering.

"Yes, I see the guardians had inform the kids about that"said the person

"What I'm supposed to call you then?"asked Hunter wondering.

"My name is Prince Dominick"answered Dominick peering at Hunter in the face.

"Kids mention only her father can wake her up from the coma"said Hunter.

"Yes"answered Dominick

"How I'm going to do that?"asked Hunter wondering.

"Actually, My spirit is still in your form"."But, I can't always be watching my daughter"said Dominick peering at Hunter in the face sadly.

Hunter thinks a moment.

"Are you the one that been helping us in battles?"asked Hunter wondering.

"Yes, I'm the one whose been helping my daughter out"."But I can't help when she goes into those critical states"answered Dominick.

"I understand"said Hunter

"There's more to tell the others-meaning the rangers, when my daughter has fully awaken from her coma". "But, Maria probably won't be the same"said Dominick.

"Ok"said Hunter.

"I will still be in you other side of your mind"."If you ever need help, in which you will with our daughter"answered Dominick.

"Ok"answered Hunter

"It is time to wake my daughter up"answered Dominick his form disappearing.


	124. Chapter 124

Hunter:Part III

"It is time to wake my daughter up"said Dominick whispering in Hunter's mind.

Everyone else who was in the room, watch Hunter slowly getting up from the floor. Since he was unconscience before.

"Hunter, Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Shane wondering

Hunter doesn't answer, just walks out of the conference room area.

"Ok, What is going on?"asked Connor wondering.

"Come on let's go find out"said Kira following the others out of the conference room area.

Justin had alerted the others-meaning Holly, Erin and Timmy who came racing into Maria's apartment building area.

They were the first ones there before any of the rangers were.

Hunter was standing in the same spot that Justin was standing a couple days earlier.

"Uncle Hunter, What's going on?"asked Timmy wanting to know what was going on.

The other rangers-meaning the adults came just as Hunter disappeared into a flash of lights.

"NO"Shouted the ninja storm team, also stepping into the lights.

As for the kids they too, disappeared into a flash of lights.


	125. Chapter 125

Waking Up: Part

Sorry! If those who don't like my stories. If you don't like them, don't write me a review. That's my opinon. I'm really trying hard to write and completed the other stories.

Blake, Shane, Dustin, Justin, Holly, Erin, Timmy and some of the others had disappeared into the strange lights after Hunter. Who was in a trance, since he didn't even hear his brother asking him a question on where he was heading too of course.

Once the grown-ups got to the secret headquarters underneath Maria's apartment area.

They were in a shocked of seeing the headquarters alright.

"WOW"said the ninja storm team. Their mouths were wide open with surprised.

"Come on. We have to fine Hunter"said Wesley who was shocked of seeing the many types of designs in the headquarters.

1 hour later, they came to a room. Where they saw some people kneeling before Hunter who was standing over Maria's form in the glass case.

"Ok. Would someone tell us what's going on here?"asked Connor wondering.

The 3 people in the room, peered up at the rangers in the face.

"Welcome, Rangers"said Josephine bowing to the rangers. One of the guardians who protect the highter beings.

"What is Hunter doing to my sister?"asked Mack wondering.

Holly and Erin finally understand what was going on of course.

"Hunter, Must have some spirit living inside his body right?"asked Erin peering at the guardians in the face.

"Yes, Prince Dominick is Maria's birth father"answered Morgan. Who is another guardian that serves the higher beings.

"So, Dominick was the one that help us with the battles?"asked Bruce one of the cadets.

"Yes, Dominick was always watching out for his daughter"said Morgan peering at them in the face.

Hunter form turns toward the rangers and the cadets in the face.

"I'm Prince Dominick, father to Princess Maria"answered Hunter who was taken over by Dominick at the moment.

"Uh, What about my brother?"asked Blake wondering how his brother was doing.

"Hunter, Is fine"answered Dominick.

They heard a noise being heard.

Turned toward the noise being heard of course, Maria was now leaning against Josephine for support at the moment.

"MARIA"Shouted everyone in the face

Maria peers that them in the face, can sense her real father's form in Hunter form.

"Dominick, What's going on?"asked Maria who was still leaning against Josephine for support.

Hunter turning toward his daughter in the face.

"Rangers, You should know that Maria will be different"answered Brandon another guardian.


	126. Chapter 126

Different:Part I

Everyone staring at Hunter and guardians in the face.

Maria who now had strength in her body stared at everyone else in the face. She was now leaning against her father-Dominick whose spirit is in Hunter form at the moment.

Dominick sending some kind of message in his daughter's mind. "Sweetie, I will always be watching over you ok"."But I need to go back into the heaven now, until it is right to take my true form"said Dominick speaking into his daughter's mind.

Maria facing toward Hunter's form.

"No, You can't"cried Maria sobbing into Hunter's shoulders.

Everyone just kept on staring at the scene.

"Would someone explain what the hell is going on here?"asked Will wondering. Him earning a smack against the head by the rest of his team mates.

Hunter is now back to normal for the moment. He understands what Maria is going through at the moment. Turns toward everyone who was staring at the situation.

"Hello. For the time being I'm heading back to the thunder academy"answered Hunter who was still holding Maria in his arms.

"Hunter, Is that you?"asked Connor wondering. Since he and the others had faught against the ninja storm rangers in a battle.

Blake knew who is brother was. He could tell by his voice.

"It's Hunter alright"answered Blake walking towards his brother who was holding Maria in his arms still.

"Yes"answered Timmy.

"What is going to be different about Maria?"asked Carson wondering.

Maria who was still in Hunter's arms, turned around and faced toward everyone in the face.

"Hi. Who are people?"asked Maria peering at everyone in the face.

"Is that what they ment when Maria is going to be different?"asked Max wondering.

Josephine, Brandon and Morgan disappeared into thin air. Until the right time later.

"You mean the guardians"said Ethan who turned toward the guardians who weren't there now.

"Wait. Where did those 3 go now?"asked Bruce shocked of course.

"It's like they disappeared into thin air"exclaimed Miles.

Maria slowly get's off of Hunter. Walks away from everyone, a little confused at the moment.

Mack, about to follow Maria out of the center of the room stops.

When, Maria slowly walks back to the center of the room.

Hunter walking towards his daughter at the moment. He can tell she is confused and afraid at the moment.

"I'm sorry. That I don't remember who you rangers are"answered Maria who suddenly fell to the ground screaming.

Hunter pick her up in his arms.

He has decided what to do with Maria for the time being. Since Maria is sending some of kind of message in his mind at the moment.

"Sorry. But Maria is coming home with me for the time being"answered Hunter heading toward the lights.


	127. Chapter 127

Thunder Academy:Part I

It's been several days since almost everyone knew about Maria's royal heritage.

Now. Hunter had returned to the thunder and wind academies for the time being. Blake and Timmy had returned to be with their families at the moment.

Maria was in the simulation room, practicing on some karate movements. Still didn't even remember or know the rangers faces at the moment.

It was that day, when some of the kids from spd came to visit their leaders. Since Timmy stepped down as a leader for his team. Returned to the wind and thunder academy for the time being to be closer to Maria and his other family members.

On the way to the wind and thunder academy area.

Some of the kids came with some bags with them.

Dustin and Shane had returned to the thunder and wind academy also for a short time through. They had made a home at spd headquarters on earth.

Holly, Erin, Sharon, Bruce, Ethan, Jonathan, Kaylee, Joey Taylor and some of the adults were with them of course.

"Uncle Cole. Did Dustin say anything about Maria and Timmy?"asked Joey wondering.

"That Timmy was fine, as for Maria he didn't say anything about her"answered Cole

"Ok". answered Joey worried.

Even through Joey and Kaylee were on the A-Squad at spd headquarters for a short time at the moment.

"Holly. I believe Timmy and Maria will be fine"answered Ashley who had came with them. Since Bridge and Sky were busy at the base.

Only reason Ashley came with them, because Andros, Jason, Rocky, Tommy, Justin and Mack wanted to see how the others were doing at the moment.


	128. Chapter 128

Thunder Academy:Part II

Maria was outside, practicing on her ranger movements. Even through she can't remeber most of the rangers at the moment. Means she has the used of her ranger powers still.

One of many things she still remembers of course.

Blake and Hunter were inside the academy their home for many years. Timmy was doing something also outside. Incase Maria need him for something.

The other rangers had arrived outside the enterance of the academy walls.

"Are. You sure it's ok to waltzs in the place?"asked Shawn wondering.

"I'm pretty sure they know we are here"answered Kaylee pointing to the camera's that were outside of the academy walls.

"I hope Maria is ok"answered Jason worried. Even through Maria wasn't really his daughter. He felt that she was his.

"She better be"answered Mack also worried.

The rangers turned around, when they heard a scream coming from Ashley of course.

Maria was standing there, in her ranger form different through.

"Give me a reason to let you strangers in the academy?"answered Maria glaring at the former rangers in the face.

Former rangers peered at each other in the race.

Maria reconized some of the rangers of course.

"We came to see Maria. To see how she is doing"said Tommy wondering.

"Ok"answered Maria

"That's all you can say?"demanded Ashley angrily.

The former rangers, not noticing that Timmy had alerted his father and uncle that their friends came to see them. Trying not to laugh in what he was seeing at the moment.


	129. Chapter 129

Thunder Academy:Part III

Timmy been watching in what was going on between Maria and some of the former rangers at the moment.

Maria still in a different form, in front of the former rangers.

Ashley was getting a little angry at the stranger person in front of them

Hunter and Blake had arrived moments before and saw everything going on of course. In what Timmy had informed them in what was happening with Maria not letting the rangers through the academy area.

Maria arms were folded across her chest.

"Give. Me a reason why you are trespassing on private property?"asked Maria glaring at some of the rangers in the face. Maria sends a message through Erin and Holly minds. Letting them know what she was doing to the others.

"Erin. Do you sense that?"asked Holly peering over to Erin face.

"Yes. It's Maria letting us know it's her in front of us"answered Holly peering over to Maria standing before them.

Ashley storms over to Maria form standing there of course.

"WE ARE HERE TO SEE THE NINJA STORM RANGERS. ALSO TO SEE TIMMY AND MARIA"Yelled Ashley.

When Maria first met Ashley, she didn't like her one bit.


	130. Chapter 130

Thunder Academy:Part IV

After Ashley had yelled at Maria. The only thing that Maria could do was laugh out loud.

Confusing the others-former rangers standing there of course.

"Hey. What's so funny?"asked Will the black operation overdrive.

That's when Timmy, Hunter and Blake came out of nowhere. Hunter going over to Maria, wrapping his arm around her form.

Gasps could be heard.

"Hunter. Isn't she a little too young for you?"asked Ashley peering over to Timmy and Blake who were laughing out loud.

Mack, Jason, Tommy and the rest of them their mouths were wide open. When Maria form changed before them.

"Hello. Rangers"answered Maria waving her hands in front of the former rangers.

Ashley was so angry, that she smacked Maria across the face.

Gasps could be heard

Mouths were wide open of course. Andros was angry at Ashley at the thing she just did.

So were Mack and Jason they were furious of course.

"How. Dare you hit my sister"yelled Mack about to race over to the scene.

Ashley turns toward the others.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK BRAIN, SHE'S NOT YOUR REAL SISTER. NOR WAS SHE EVER YOUR DAUGHTER"Yelled Ashley angrily.

"INCASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, MARIA DOESN'T REMEMBER MOST OF US AS RANGERS"Yelled Kaylee.

What surprised them next was shocking of course.

"Erin Carson and Holly Tate. Your more than welcome to stay here at the thunder academy anytime"answered Maria peering at two of her friends and team mates in the face. Heading back inside the headquarters.

Gasps could be heard.

"She. Remembers"answered Cole.


	131. Chapter 131

Thunder Academy:Part V

Ashley, Andros, Tommy, Jason, Mack and some of the others were speechless in what they saw. When Maria had surprised them of course, by dressing differently as usually. Also remembering only some of them of course.

"Of course she only remembers Erin and Holly names only"said Ashley throwing her hands up in the air. Also getting a glare from the other-rangers-.

Maria had gone back inside the thunder academy-her homebase at the moment.

Erin and Holly walked in shortly-2 seconds later. Wanting to spend some time with their leader-who doesn't remember anything at the moment.

Then Timmy asked a question toward Ashley of course.

"Yellow Space Ranger. How do you do it?"asked Timmy wondering

Ashley peers at Timmy in the face.

"How I do what?"asked Ashley

"How you have adopted kids?. But be mean to other kids"said Timmy smiling in his mind.

Ashley was shocked of course by the question

"HOW DARE YOU"Shouted Ashley angrily of course.

"Ashley, Stop it"said Blake glaring at Ashley in the face.

"Andros, Do something"shouted Ashley glaring over to her husband, one of the commanders of spd.

Andros glares over to his wife- since he was busy talking to Hunter about Maria memory lost.

He could overheard his wife of course-yelling at Timmy of course.

"Ashley. I see you do it to the others-meaning other kids to his friends"said Andros

Ashley just stood there-in shocked of course.


	132. Chapter 132

Memories Returning:PART I

Here! Is Chapter 132 for this story. Here are the kids still in this Next Generations-1

Maria Bradley doesn't remember some memories due to the incident that happen a couple weeks ago. Right now she only remembers Erin Carson who is the purple ranger and Holly Tate who is the Green ranger of her team. She still get's some nightmares, of what happens in the past. Memories of her birth mother-Beth-royal beings-being she she is the granddaughter of the royal higher ones. Beth is dead in this story through, she did lie some people, to save her daughter life.

Hunter, mind was being taken over by Prince Dominick-not the Dominick of Junge Fury Ranger Team ok. Only a few rangers know that Dominick spirit is still resting inside Hunter's body to watch over his daughter. In the meantime, only some of the rangers came to Thunder and Wind Academy that are join together.

"Ashley! It's true I see you do it to Timmy friends"spoke Andros glaring at his wife of 7 years now.

Ashley was speechless in the way her husband just spoke to her. She was about to say something out loud, but got interrupted of course.

"Hey! Kind of wondered why you came here in the first place"bellowed Teddy Oliver who was angrily that Ashley was being mean to his friends.

"Yeah! You probably came just to insult our friends"answered Bruce Grayson, seeing that Timmy was once on his ranger team.

"Also should remember that Maria doesn't have all of her memories of us former rangers"exclaimed Shawn Smith the Gold Ranger for A-Squad.


	133. Chapter 133

Memories Returning:Part II

"Incase you have forgotten. Maria doesn't remember most of us. Since the incident a couple weeks ago"answered Kaylee the -A-Squad Pink Ranger speaking out loud.

"Why! Does she only remembers Erin and Holly then?"asked Max blue wildforce ranger was wondering

"Probably. Because they are close to Maria. Since Maria made them rangers"answered Bruce Grayson who had his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to check on the kids"answered Sydney heading into the academy doorways. Since Maria had disappeared back inside the doorways. With Erin and Holly following behind closely. Also wanted to make sure that Erin and Holly were ok at the moment.

Before she could head back inside. Rangers heard a scream coming from inside the academy walls.

"Maria"Shouted Jason, Mack and Hunter the 3 of them racing inside the doorways. Others following shortly behind of course. Even through Jason isn't really Maria real father, he still has certain feelings for her (don't worry not that kind of feeling). Ashley didn't really have a choice but follow her husband-Andros who had followed his friends inside the academy walls.

Inside the academy building, Erin and Holly weren't the only ones who were screaming at the moment. They were trying to get to Maria, who ended up falling to the ground, her hands attached to her head. Timmy trying to get to his cousin, but couldn't since there was for some reason a block surrounding Maria's form on the ground.

"Maria! You need to let us in"shouted Timmy getting blasted from the majic surrounding his cousin form. Hunter, Jason, Andros, Mack and the others, came into the family area, when they saw Timmy get blasted from sort of energy field.

"Timmy!"Shouted Blake racing toward his son, who ended getting blasted onto the couch.

"Aunt Sydney! Something is wrong"cried Holly who was shaking. Sydney Drew races toward her two nieces.

"What did you kids do?"asked Max wondering

"What makes you think we had anything to do with this?"bellowed Erin ready to fried someone.

Hunter could feel-Dominick saying something to him in his head. "Go! To our daughter"answered Dominick telling Hunter.


	134. Chapter 134

Memories Returning:Part III

"Timmy"shouted Blake racing toward his son, who ended getting blasted by the lights surrounding Maria's form on the ground. Sydney had both of her arms around-Erin and Holly's shoulders, who were looking scared by what they were seeing at the moment.

Hunter getting a message inside his mind, meaning it was Prince Dominick-Maria's birth-father. "Go. To our daughter"said Dominick telling Hunter.

Hunter slowly walks toward Maria's form which was on the ground. She was holding both of hands on her head.

"Hunter. My man where are you going?"asked Shane-the red ninja storm ranger was wondering

"Hunter. Don't you shall get blasted"said Dustin worried about his friend.

Hunter faces toward his friends, who were standing there of course. "It's ok. Dominick said it was ok"answered Hunter kneeling down in front of his daughter's form.

Maria was holding onto her head, was trying to remember some flashes she was getting back again. Meaning she was getting some of her forgotten memories back, since the incident a couple weeks ago.

"Help! Please just go away"screamed Maria inside her surrounding bubbles-that no one could hear her of course. Besides, Zhane, Karone, Andros and Hunter of course.

"Maria. It's ok. I'm here"answered Hunter-kneeling down in front of his daughter.

Maria glares at him in the face. "Make it stop"bellowed Maria telling Hunter.

"Maria. Would you allow me to enter the bubble?"asked Hunter wondering

"Can't! It hurts to much"screamed Maria about to collapsed at the moment-due to her forgotten memories, making her weak.

Dominick about to say something to Hunter, but got interrupted by Andros of course. "Hunter! I believe that Maria is getting some of her memories back"answered Andros.


	135. Chapter 135

Hunter:Part I

"Maria. Please I can help you honey"said Hunter wanting to help his daughter, he had raised with his brother and nephew. Also knowing what was going wrong with Maria, since Andros mention it to almost everyone in the thunder-wind academy.

Maria shaking inside the bubble-surrounding her form.

"Can't.. Stop. Memories"cried Maria shaking, letting the surrounding form disappear a little bit. Allowing Hunter to come closer to her. Although not letting anyone else close to her at the moment.

"Sweetie. I'm here"said Hunter whispering inside Maria's ear. Maria sensing her father's spirit-helping Hunter with this issue.

"Dominick. Can't"said Maria

"I know. We are here to help you"said Dominick sending this words toward his daughter's mind.

Hunter feels, Maria relax a little bit. She lays her head down on his chest, slowly falling asleep in his arms. Hunter slowly get's up from the ground, turns toward the others standing there-watching the whole time.

"Hunter. How is she?"asked Dustin wanting to know about his niece.

Hunter faces toward his friends and team mates. Shakes his head, walks slowly out of the family room area. Toward the kitchen area, since Maria had whispered something into her father's ear.

"We can come back later, since well Maria is not well"said Dylan. The others agreeing with him of course. Didn't like seeing one of their own being hurt.

"Ok. Blake tell hunter we are heading back to spd"said Shane leaving the academy. Dustin decides to stay incase his friends need him of course. Sydney turns toward her two nieces in the face. "Do you two want to stay here? Or come back with me"asked Sydney wondering of course.

Both Erin and Holly were worried about their former leader and friend. They weren't sure what to say at the moment. Timmy saids something, since he had an ice-pack on his shoulder. From getting blasted pretty hard.

"You can come anytime Erin and Holly"said Timmy saying it out loud.

"Thanks. Keep is posted"answered Erin wanting to see her brother-Bridge who been like a father-figure to her.

"Will do"answered Andros since he wasn't leaving to head back to work at the moment.

"Andros! Why are you staying here?"asked Ashley not happy about the situation thing.


	136. Chapter 136

Divorced:Part I

"Andros! You aren't serious about staying here at the academy?"asked Ashley glaring at her husband in the face.

"Yes! My friends need me"answered Andros about to walk back inside the academy.

"What about our kids? What am I supposed to tell them that your staying here"demanded Ashley.

Andros turns toward his wife. But! Normally-Zhane and Karone already knew what Andros was going to say next.

"Sorry. But the kids agree with us about this situation"exclaimed Zhane getting irrated.

"Agree to what?"asked Ashley wondering

"DIVORCED. Christopher knows since T:J death, you don't pay any attention to him. Anakin and Emma also agree to continue on their education"answered Zhane.

Ashley just stands there for a moment. "You aren't serious? Andros we been together 10 years"cried Ashley in shocked of the news.

Andros glaring at his wife of 10 years of now. "My kids agreed with Zhane, Karone and I about learning their educations". "They also understand that right now Maria, is going through at the moment"answered Andros angrily.

"Besides. It's not like Christopher was your son to begin with"said Dylan understanding since his parents were dead. He living with one of father's friends, who is also a former ranger.

Andros slowly walks away from his wife heads into the academy walls. Zhane and Karone slowly following him of course. The others-start doing the same thing.

"Sorry. Ashley but the way you speak our kids. You understand why, we don't see the way you must treat your kids outside of the academy"answered Kira.


	137. Chapter 137

Memories Not Forgotten:Part IV

Hunter was still holding onto Maria in his arms. Timmy and Blake had followed shortly in the kitchen. Erin and Holly wanting to return to the academy with Sydney to be with their brothers. They were still in shocked of seeing Maria screaming out loud.

"Hunter. How is Maria doing?"asked Blake worried about his brother and niece.

At first Hunter didn't say anything at first. Andros, Zhane, Karone, Tommy and others others came into the kitchen shortly. After being told by Dustin that his team mates were in the kitchen with Maria.

Ashley ended up going back to the academy in shocked of the news. She was angrily that Maria had gotten in the way of this situation of her family. She was going to do something to Maria, when no one was looking.

Hunter peers at Timmy who was eating some of the crackers plus a sandwich. Blake who was sitting next to his son, drinking some water. Plus the others members-who were told that something was wrong with Maria.

"Maria. Do you remember anything?"asked Jason worried of course. Since he shortly found out that Maria wasn't his real daughter.

Maria who was resting her arms on the table for a moment.

"Yes"answered Maria not really wanting to tell them of course.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138.

"Maria! How are you feeling?"asked Jason finding out that Maria isn't his biological daughter to begin with. He was only being used by Beth, since she isn't really Maria's mother.

"I'm ok"said Maria not wanting to go any details about her memories.

Timmy was munching on some food at the moment.

Maria slowly get's up from the table and walks towards the bedrooms.

Others noticed wait a way something is wrong with Maria.

"Hunter and Blake! Has Maria mention much about her past?"asked Connor getting a look from his friends.

"No! She hasn't said much"said Kira feeling sort of sad for Maria.

After learning that Maria is the daughter of Prince Dominick who is deceased. But! Also learning that his memories are inside of Hunter's form.

Timmy get's up from the table. "I'm going to check on Maria be right back"said Timmy racing towards the bedrooms area.

Maria was currently in the bedroom she is sharing with Hunter, since getting some nightmares that come and go. At the right she is staring at a picture of Prince Dominick and her.

"Maria! Are you ok?"asked Timmy walking into the room.

Maria couldn't keep it in. "I want Dominick! But I know can't have everything"cried Maria.

Timmy not sure what to say to his cousin. "Maria! Why don't you take a hot bath, might help you relax a bit"said Timmy saying it.

Maria heads towards the bathroom, starts to shake again.

Timmy could hear Maria start to cry again in the bathroom.

Few minutes later Timmy comes into the kitchen area.

"Timmy! How's Maria doing?"asked Blake wanting to know about his niece.

Timmy sighs and notices that not many of the former rangers are in the kitchen area. "Not so good, she's taking a hot bath to help her relax a bit"said Timmy.

Blake and Hunter knew that something was wrong.

"Timmy! Is there something else?"asked Blake wondering.

"Maria she's hurting, not sure what to do"answered Timmy.

Hunter in a flash finds Maria in the tub shaking. He knelt down near the tub, since Maria back was towards him.

Since the tub is huge, to begin with.

"Maria! What's wrong?"asked Hunter.

Maria murmurs something out. "Nothing! I want to talk about"answered Maria her form shaking again.

Hunter knew something is wrong with his daughter. Since Maria had awaken up from her coma, she had change-meaning her mind is acting like a 5 year old right now.

Maria turns around and sobs into Hunter's chest. Since Blake and Hunter were swimming at the pool. "I want Dominick! I want him"cried Maria.

Hunter gently wraps Maria up in a towel and brought her to the bedroom they are sharing. Since the incident of Maria coma and Dominick being in hunter's form. Maria is 13 years old, but her mind she is acting like 5 years old.

Blake comes into the room and finds Hunter rocking Maria in his arms.

Maria whimpers into Hunter's chest.

Hunter can sense Blake in the bedroom area. "Blake! Can you hold onto Maria for a moment?"asked Hunter.

Blake holds onto Maria who is throwing a trantum at the moment.

"I want Dominick! I want Daddy"cried Maria ended up kicking Blake in the arm.

"Maria! Hunter will be right back"said Blake rocking Maria in his arms.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139:

_Maria Bradley was currently asleep in her bedroom-at the ninja storm academy building walls at the moment._

_Timmy had check on her before heading to his bedroom, he was worried through at the moment. _

_Maria has been getting very scary nightmares lately-which would cause her to scream._

_Hunter wasn't at the headquarters at the moment, he was at space patrol delta for a meeting._

_Blake coming out of the bathroom and sees his son coming from Maria's bedroom area. "How's is maria?"asked blake who worried about his niece._

_Since hunter has been away for the past 2 weeks now._

_Timmy shakes his head. "Maria is out like a light, it may not last that long. Is there a reason why Uncle Hunter left?"asked Timmy._

_Blake sits down on his son's bed. "Space Patrol Delta wants us to come back to the academy and teach there"answered Blake._

_"Maria isn't going to want to go back so soon"answered Timmy missing his team mates through._

_"Hunter knows that maria doesn't want to go back to the academy, but he may not have a choice"answered blake._

_(At the space patrol delta academy) conference room area._

_"Hunter! Be reasonable it's been at least 8 months now, Maria and Timmy have to be back to be leaders of their team"answered Ashley Hammond-she's still not happy with the situation at the moment._

_Hunter shakes his head. "No! I can't do that to Maria-she's still not doing that well"answered Hunter._

_"Well you don't have a choice in that matter, Maria belongs here with her brother-Mack and the rest of the rangers"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_Hunter stands up quickly and glares at the rangers in the face. "What would you do if it was your kid who can't remember anything?"demanded Hunter angrily._

_"We would make sure they are happy"answered Sky saying it out loud._

_(Blake,Timmy and Maria return to the headquarters of space patrol delta) they are given back their apartment in which they would remain at in the meantime._

_Hunter comes walking into the apartment building. "Maria is she ok?"asked Hunter who was worried with fear that something happen to his daughter._

_Timmy and Blake looked at each other in the face._

_They didn't have to say anything,because of the scream coming from the bedroom area._

_Hunter racing towards that bedroom-which Maria was place in._

_Maria had awaken up not remembering the bedroom she was currently sleeping in. _

_Also her screaming had awaken some of the cadets and adults up-those who were sleeping._

_"Gee! Can't someone do something about the noise, we are all trying to sleep here"shouted Riven Mcknight._

_Riven Mcknight getting looks from his friends._

_"Sorry! That Maria had awaken you kids up"answered Sky coming into the apartment. He was on his way-the apartment he shares with Holly,Erin and Bridge. Heard the screams from where Maria was staying with her family members._

_"Wait! Maria is back at the academy?"asked Holly Tate who comes walking into the apartment._

_Sky looks at Holly-can tell she hasn't been sleeping that well lately. Holly and Erin both had resigned their morphers until further notice._

_Something that some of the former rangers didn't like at one bit._

_Timmy Bradley is standing there too._

_"So are Maria and Timmy going to be leaders again?"asked Shawn Smith who was wondering._

_"Maria isn't going to be a leader anytime soon, she still doesn't remember things"answered Destiny James who comes into the apartment too-since she shares with Andros, Lily and Casey who help out when they can._

_(Hunter carries Maria in his arms) seeing they have awaken some people up in the process._

_Maria crying into Hunter's shoulders of course-shaking of the nightmare._

_Hunter glares at some of the former rangers in the face. He sits down on the couch in the apartment he shares with Maria-Blake and Timmy of course. "I told you this wouldn't work right now"snapped Hunter at the other rangers._

_Maria shaking in his arms through._

_"Gee! Maria has to get back as a leader again"murmured Ashley Hammond looking at her co-workers in the face._

_Seeing her and Andros are no longer together anymore._

_"Get out! Can't you see that Maria can't preform her duties as a leader right now?"snapped Holly glaring at some of the other former rangers and cadets in the face._

_"Hunter is right we shouldn't have push the issue"said Sky looking at his sister who was pale looking at the moment._


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update this story for awhile now, been busy with work. I'm going to write each character's name and information so you aren't confused who is who in the story.

**Name: Maria Bradley-**

**Age:Unknown yet**

Adopted-By Hunter Bradley

Birth Father:Prince Dominick-not the same on the jungle fury ranger team.

Birth Mom:Unknown

Father:Jason Scott

Mother:Beth Lee Hartford-Deceased

HI! Everyone my name is Maria Bradley the adopted daughter to Hunter Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team,mom just gave me up to Hunter never telling him who she was married to before. Beth Lee never told Jason,Andrew and Hunter that she actually kidnapped me from my birth parents.

Prince Dominick happens to be my birth dad-who was actually watching over me ever since I was taken from my home.

My Color is Red-I lead a group of a ranger team now,age is unknown at the moment. Have resigned myself as the leader of the ranger team at the moment-due to some memories resurfacing.

**Name: Sharon Collins**

Siblings:2-Jenna Collins and Sky tate

Color:White

Age:15 years old right now

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Height 5"9 inches

Foods:Smoothies

Hobbies:Rollarblading,skating,singing and swimming

Books:Mysteries

Colors:Blue,White,Yellow and Black

**Name:Jenna Collins**

Siblings: 2-Sharon and Sky tate-step brother

Eyes:Green

Hair:Light Brown

Age:16 years old

Foods:Ice cream,pizza,mexican,Italian and Asian

Hobbies:Skating,swimming and basketball.

Colors:Red/Purple/White/Silver/Green and Black

Books:Mysteries and Romances

**Name: Holly Tate**

Sibling: 1-Commander, Sky Tate of space partol delta

Color:Green

Age:14 years old

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Foods:Ice cream, Smoothies, Salads and etc.

Sports: Swimming,Skating,Dancing,Soccer

Holly came into Sky's Tate since the death of her mother-cause of death is unknown at the moment. I'm not going to tell very much about Holly's background at the moment. Just she lost her birth parents at a young age-been at least a dozen foster homes, until adopted by Faith Summers-who is second in commander in the air force academy-who was killed in the line of duty when Holly was only 6 years at the time.

Holly was sent to space partol delta academy-where she met Sky Tate-whose parents adopted Holly as their daughter-when she was 8 years at the time.

Is best friends to Erin Carson adopted little sister to Bridge Carson of space partol delta.

**Name:Erin Carson**

Color:Purple

Sibling:1-Lt. Bridge Carson of space partol delta academy

Foods:Smoothies,Salads,Asian,Italian and Mexican

Erin was 10 years old when being adopted by the Carson's (Willy and Denise) Carson both deceased-Bridge at the time was 13 years old when losing his parents.

**Name:Leia Corbrett**

Color:Black

Age:15

Dad:Leo Corbrett

Mother:Unknown yet

Foods:Unknown yet

Sports: Basketball,Skating and Swimming

**Name:Dylan Park**

Color:Green

Father:Adam Park

Age:15

Sports:Basketball and rollarblading

Foods:Unknown yet

**Name:Teddy Oliver**

Dad:Doctor Tommy Oliver

Mother:Kimberly Hart

Color:Blue

Age:16

**Name: Carson Oliver**

Color:Orange

mom:kimberly hart

dad:tommy oliver

age 16

**Name:Benny Desantoes**

Dad: Rocky Desantoes

Color:White

Age:15

**Name: Miles (Johnson)-Desantoes**

Color:Black

Age: 14

Dad:TJ Johnson-deceased

**Name:Miles Desantoes**

Color:Black

Dad:Rocky Desantoes

Age:16

**Name:Tommy Desantoes**

Color:Blue

Dad:Rocky Desantoes

Age:17

**Name:Bruce Grayson**

Color:Green

Mom:Doctor Dana Grayson

Dad: Lt. Carter Grayson

Age:17

**Name:Samuel Douglas**

Age:16

Parents:Unknown yet

Color:Red


End file.
